Mahou Gakuen
by shihana no ki
Summary: Sawada tsunayoshi is a low ranking magic student with great potential. Yamamoto is top of his classes and is teamless.Throw in a predator Xanxus you get a magic team. Shota, Yaoi, spoilers and alot of yaoi. 8027, X27, C27, L27, Ry27
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy.

Oh and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

'This stupid school with its retarded students I have no reason for even being here. What was the point for me to even come today; I'm just going to screw it up anyway.' I thought to myself as I walked to said school all alone. I wore the school uniform of a black vest and a white dress shirt with black slacks. My hair was in it's usual messy up position and my eyes were still to big for my own good. I am and always will be no-good Tsuna. At least I managed to make it to school without getting mugged

"Tsuna how's it going little buddy!" Yamamoto Takeshi, someone who considers himself my 'friend'. I've known him since elementary and I would say we had a very good relationship. He was wearing the same type of uniform as me, only his hair was black and shorter than mine. His eyes were a couple of shades lighter than my own dark brown ones and he kept this smile on his face all the time. 'Oh yea, he's waiting for an answer.'

"It's fine Yamamoto nothing ever happens…" I said as politely as possible. He gave me a questionable look and already knew I was lying. He grabbed my wrist and brought it up to his face. He then slid down the sleeve and inspected my arm. I started to struggle but big surprise, he was too strong.

"Tsuna, good thing those scars disappeared from that time. Now you don't have to worry about them opening again when you train." He said with the serious look gone from his near flawless face and his smile back.

"Um sure but we should go to class before Reborn tries to kill me again" Not that I would care since it was only Reborn. He nodded and than pulled me into the class. I sit next to Xanxus who is a supposed to be a senior but he's only a first year like me and Yamamoto. Supposedly it was because he never really comes to school. Yamamoto sits all by himself to the right of us. Xanxus seemed taller than Yamamoto, even sitting down, and he had scars all over his face. He didn't wear the uniform only a jacket, which hung loosely on his shoulders. He wore the white dress shirt under it and it wasn't buttoned all the way up so it showed his well sculpted chest. 'Wow, gay thoughts even more of a reason to be hated'.

"Hello Xanxus-kun, it's nice to meet you." I said with fear obvious in my voice. He looked over to me and his red eyes went wide for a second. Than an evil smirk came over his face and he leaned closer.

"Well hello there, new prey." He whispered in my ear and nibbled on it lightly. I yelped a little and Yamamoto looked this way and his eyes seemed widened. Xanxus saw and quickly moved away pretended to sleep. Reborn threw a chalk at my head and I looked right to the board.

"Dame-Tsuna, instead of creating sexual tension pay better attention in class." Reborn said in front of everyone and they all laughed except for except for Xanxus and Yamamoto. My head sank a little and I pulled out my notebook. "Now class today is going to be a day to choose your teams. Everyone on your table is who you are going to be on a team with." I raised my hand, afraid to find out the answer from Reborn. He pointed his meter stick at me and I took it as permission to speak.

"I thought you said we could pick our partners, you assigned us seats right?" Yup chalk right in my face. Yamamoto looked worried but didn't leave his seat.

"Yes I ranked you through power average. Xanxus almost levels you out but you guys are short one member." Yamamoto quickly raised his hand and shouted, "Ooh, oh Reborn-sensei I'll do it, I'll do it." Reborn seemed to smile an all knowing smile towards Yamamoto and I began to think to myself again. _Well Yamamoto is better than me and Xanxus being in a team alone._

"Now that you have your teams you are all required to do missions. In your team there is one magician who should be the healer and elemental user." WAAATTTT how am I supposed take that much pressure. "The other two should be knights in training. These are the ones trying to protect your magician so they can cast spells, understand so far Tsuna." _NO!_

"Um sure Reborn continue." I sweat dropped at my stupidity and Reborn smirked smugly.

"Good now I shall give you all your first missions."

Yamamoto quickly moved chair so that he could set his stuff up next to mine. Reborn came by our desks and gave us a beat up and old flier; 'Wanted the tail of a werewolf pay worth $250.' _Wow this guys is cheap but better than no money._ Location: Namimori Forest.

"Now that you all have your missions I'm excusing you early to complete this job…... that means leave, NOW!" Reborn yelled at the class and everyone, except my team, ran out. Yamamoto grabbed my hand so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Look I know you're still sad about Gokude-" I never let him finish his sentence as I lost control than and shot a wind spell at him and he was stopped by Xanxus thankfully.

"Don't talk about him to me ever again!" I shouted at him then went straight for the door.

(Yamamoto, Xanxus and Reborn)

"Who's this Gokude guy?" Xanxus decided to ask, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Gokudera was Tsuna's best friend until he betrayed Tsuna." Yamamoto answered Xanxus, after regaining his composure. "Tsuna believed that Gokudera liked him so he was going to ask him to be his boyfriend. However….." Yamamoto looked down at this. "When Tsuna asked he laughed in his face and told him he was worthless and that no one would like him. We haven't seen him since than. Now help me find Tsuna before he tries to kill himself." Yamamoto and Xanxus ran out of the room with Reborn hiding a worried look under his hat as well.

Yamamoto went to check on the roof while Xanxus went to unwillingly search the lower floors.

(Back to Tsuna)

_I'm worthless stop hoping for some white prince to save you; no one is going to show._ I walked up to the fence when I heard the door slam open and was being hugged tightly.

"You're such an idiot Tsuna. Never talking about that moment will only make it hurt more. Please, you can talk to me I promise nothing will hurt you like he did while I'm here." Yamamoto was crying into my hair. I felt like I could believe in him even if it was just for a little. I hugged him back and started to cry with him into his chest.

"Now than Tsuna since I finally found you," He grabbed my hand again and threw me over his shoulder; he decided to jump up on the fence after he made sure I was holding on. "Let's get Xanxus and start our mission." He jumped off and I grabbed tightly onto him and started to scream. He only laughed and landed very gracefully at the bottom.

Xanxus had fallen asleep under a tree in the middle of the courtyard, I instructed Yamamoto to run towards him.

"Yamamoto you can let me down now, I have to get Xanxus back for what he did earlier in class." I made an evil smirk and walked very slowly out of his sensing range. "Water" The water summoned over his head and than soaked him. He woke up alarmed and started to chase after me with his gun.

"Get your cute ass back here so I can shoot it off!" He shouted as me and Yamamoto ran to the woods. My only thoughts were about the mission were how powerful is this werewolf going to be.

TBC

Me: Wow first KHR fic for a while. You guys have to review if u want it to be continued. This is rare to find a Yama tsuna fic so I hope I did a good job. Review and compliment or insult ainokea


	2. The dream

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy.

Oh and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

_I'm worthless stop hoping for some white prince to save you; no one is going to show._ I walked up to the fence when I heard the door slam open and was being hugged tightly.

"You're such an idiot Tsuna. Never talking about that moment will only make it hurt more. Please, you can talk to me I promise nothing will hurt you like he did while I'm here." Yamamoto was crying into my hair. I felt like I could believe in him even if it was just for a little. I hugged him back and started to cry with him into his chest.

"Now than Tsuna since I finally found you," He grabbed my hand again and threw me over his shoulder; he decided to jump up on the fence after he made sure I was holding on. "Let's get Xanxus and start our mission." He jumped off and I grabbed tightly onto him and started to scream. He only laughed and landed very gracefully at the bottom.

Xanxus had fallen asleep under a tree in the middle of the courtyard, I instructed Yamamoto to run towards him.

"Yamamoto you can let me down now, I have to get Xanxus back for what he did earlier in class." I made an evil smirk and walked very slowly out of his sensing range. "Water" The water summoned over his head and than soaked him. He woke up alarmed and started to chase after me with his gun.

"Get your cute ass back here so I can shoot it off!" He shouted as me and Yamamoto ran to the woods. My only thoughts were about the mission were how powerful is this werewolf going to be.

I was running out of the school yard when I had tripped on the gate outside of the school, Yamamoto was to far ahead to hear the thud I had made_. Oh shit Xanxus is going to be here any minute I better hurry and try to get up_. A sharp pain from my foot was felt when I tried to get up. _Crap I can't get up he'll definitely see me now_. I thought to myself frantically and look and behold, a second later Xanxus was hovering over me like a starving dog.

"You little prey now you're going to get it, this is for wetting me with the water." He lifted up my shirt and started to play with my nipple_. HIIIIE this is pedophilia and we're still on school grounds!_ Is what I wanted to say but, I just couldn't form words.

"And this is just to make sure that idiot doesn't take it first." He started inching towards my face when I heard a spell being fired right across my head. Xanxus was knocked off me and even more drenched than before.

"I told you already Tsuna. I'm not letting anyone hurt you anymore." He said as he gave me a bright smile. Xanxus got back up and looked pissed. I dragged myself over to him and hugged him. He looked confused at this but he didn't move away.

"Hey Xanxus can you piggy back me on the way there, my leg is shot from when I fell." He threw and evil smile at me, then a smug one towards Yamamoto. He nodded, and I went behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he stood up holding my legs up, to make sure I didn't fall. _Overall I think I'm becoming a whore more than back to normal, I wonder if I'll die in this mission_.

Yamamoto and Xanxus walked for awhile, until we had finally reached the forests gates. In the meantime I had successfully healed my leg which in itself was an accomplishment already. I used my wind magic to open the doors and they swung open as soon as my spell hit the metal railings of the gate. We walked into the forests and I couldn't decide whether to seal the exit or not, so I decided to seal it just to be safe.

"We should make it quick, Tsuna you know scan right?" I nodded to Xanxus. "Well don't just stand there use it!" I jumped a little when he yelled at me but, I used the spell anyway.

"Multiple targets are located in the forest but, I am unable to pinpoint the exact location of our target. However, I can say that he should be within a kilometer of our position." I said as a map of the forest and information on the monsters flooded into my head.

"Tsuna, we're going to split up for now. You take the straight path and we'll branch out from here." Yamamoto had said with a worried look on his face, but I decided to smile at him this time and started running into the brush. About a couple of meters into it I saw a silver white werewolf. Its hair was an odd color for one but it's a werewolf my scan spell says so I have to take it down. _I hope I can take it what if I can't and I'm eaten. HIIIIE but I have to for the others. _The werewolf was sleeping so it should be easier to get its tail.

I snuck up behind it and I was right about to use a wind spell to cut off the tail when I noticed an odd heat where I was standing. It was intoxicating to the point where I let out a moan feeling the affects of the odd smell. This woke it up. _Damn._

It pounced on me and started to nip at my neck. "What do we have hear a lost rabbit with such an adorable scent." He started to move up to my face when he yelped in pain. He got off of me and he was missing his tail! I saw Yamamoto holding the tail in his hand with anger obvious on his face. The werewolf turned back to his human form and he looked like a teenager. He had white hair and a scar to the left of his left eyebrow. I hate when werewolves transform back they never have clothes on that's why. He had a well sculpted everything and to top it off his skin was perfectly tanned… lucky.

"Ow ow ow ow ow why did u cut off my tail? I never even did anything EXTREME to the kid." He was rubbing his bare butt and Yamamoto threw the tail to me.

"You were planning to mate with Tsuna, that's unforgivable by itself." Yamamoto declared, grabbing his sword and charging at him. I stepped in front of him and the naked man and he gave me a questioning look.

"Tsuna, please get out of the way I have to punish this man for trying to deflower you." I blushed at the comment but shook my head.

"Yamamoto you don't need to hurt him anymore he never did anything to me. Besides, our mission is over." I put my hands out in front of him just to show I wasn't going to move. He glared at the man and dropped his serious face to give me a smile. He pulled me into a hug and the werewolf seemed jealous.

"So your name is Tsuna right well Tsu-chan, my name is Ryohei Sasagawa and it's a pleasure meeting you." He bowed and grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss. I blushed a little and he just smiled.

"Good you two have met now get away before I change my mind." Yamamoto said, serious again._ I never knew Yamamoto could change his facial expression so fast_. I thought my face still a tint of red.

"Ya-Yamamoto I think he'll be fine, let's just go." I stuttered out a little nervous by the glare he gave Ryohei. Ryohei looked sad for a moment than a light bulb seemed to click in his head.

"Tsuna can I come with you guys I promise I'll be good." He materialized a tail and started wagging it. I looked up at Yamamoto who gave me a look that obviously said, 'HELL NO' but, then I looked at how pleading Ryohei was and sighed.

"Fine, you can come but try not to make to much of a scene when we get back to school." Yamamoto gave me a worried look.

_Inner Yamamoto world_

"_Ryohei I think I love you." Tsuan said with a blush on his face. He leaned forward to Ryohei and kissed him. I watched as they did that and they both gave me a mischievous look. _

_End of inner Yamamoto_

Yamamoto shuddered and hoped that would never happen. While he was making his mental image Ryoehi somehow transformed into his werewolf form and had Tsuna sitting on his back. Tsuna was clutching onto his neck for dear life and Yamamoto was surprised at what happened and ran to Tsuna's side, just in case he had fallen off.

We started walking out of the forest in silence when Yamamoto decided to break the silence. "Tsuna where's Xanxus anyway?" I used my scan spell and it didn't work right it said that he was above us, or so I thought.

"DIE WEREWOLF!" Xanxus screamed form above and pulled out his gun. I panicked and threw up a barrier between us and Xnaxus. He gave a quick questioned look than rather gracefully landed on the ground away from the barrier. Ryohei growled a little until I petted around his ears to show he was friendly.

"Tsuna it's dangerous. Get off that beast!" He looked at Yamamoto now. "Yamamoto why aren't you getting the tail!" He shouted clearly getting angry. I showed him the tail and he looked confused.

"I guess the tail rematerializes when they change forms." Yamamoto said, seeming to have thought it through a little. I went over to Xanxus and explained the situation. He gave me a deadly glare and I turned around to get back on Ryohei. Xanxus grabbed my hand and threw me over his shoulder.

"Sorry Tsuna but I don't think that the werewolf exactly has good intentions." He gave the other two and evil grin. _Your intentions aren't much better Xanxus_ I thought to myself, but I knew I couldn't do anything. So I tried to make myself a little more comfortable. Then a light bulb popped in my head.

"Teleport!" I yelled and I instantly disappeared from Xanxus's grasp and materialized in front of the gate. "It worked I used a level two spell without Reborn's help." I jumped in glee but than felt lightheaded all of a sudden_. I think that spell might have taken more out of me than I expected damn._ I leaned against the fence and waited for Ryohei to sniff me out.

"Tsu-chan, Tsuna what happened. Are you hurt to the EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed in his human form again only this time he had pants. I _guess that can be counted as decent._ He was running with Yamamoto right behind followed by Xanxus. Ryohei tackled me and started to check my body for any scratches or bruises. Yamamoto pulled him off of me and held out a hand to help me up. After I dusted myself off a little I still felt a little light headed. _I really need to get used to high level spells._ I thought to myself as I fell forward into his arms a little. Yamamoto grabbed me and picked me up bridal style which was a little emberassing, but I didn't have enough energy to protest.

"'Kay Xanxus, Ryoehi lets finish our delivery and bring Tsuna home." Yamamoto said sounding cheerful and I blacked out after that.

One hour later

I woke up in my house on the sofa and could smell mom making something. I got up from where I was lying and saw Yamamoto sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table; he was relaxing in the chair watching baseball. He instantly looked my way and smiled when he heard me get up.

"Tsuna, you're awake I knew your mom's cooking would wake you up." He smiled than started to get up. "I guess I'll be going now I was just here to make sure you woke up." Was right in front of the door when something took over me and compelled me to say what was going on in my mind.

"Wait!"

"Yamamoto. Doyouwanttostayovertonight." I said faster than I had expected and the words seemed to all be stuck together. Yamamoto seemed to understand though.

"I'd love to Tsuna." He said sweetly and put on his trademark grin again. I let out a sigh and walked to the kitchen to tell mom.

"Mom, can Yamamoto stay over tonight?" She looked over from her pot and she put on a smile to. "Of course Tsuna Yamamoto is always welcome here. I'll set up the bath for you two." I blushed at that sentence I know she doesn't mean me and Yamamoto share a bath why am I being so stupid.

"Lambo-san is hungry where is the food!" Lambo questioned when he came in the room and I-pin followed close behind.

"Lambo stop, Mama isn't done yet." She said as Lambo tried to jump for the pot. She grabbed him this time.

"Um, Yamamoto we should get you some clothes before you take a bath." He nodded and HE led me up to my room, instead of me the HOST. I couldn't complain though because well we were already in my room. I looked for the biggest thing in my closet that even had a possibility of fitting him for the night. I pulled out my dad's old yukata which was probably just his size. It was pretty plain though it was a plain gray. I handed him the Yukata and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Tsuna, but you should take a bath first." I nodded to him and grabbed a pair of long pajama pants and a night shirt then went straight for the bathroom. I tried to make the shower quick, but the warm water felt too good and it took me about 30 minutes to get out. When I came back Yamamoto was sitting in my room still and smiled when I came back.

"Done Tsuna?" He asked an obvious question and I nodded. He smiled back and left as well. _Reborn is in the room I can already feel his aura_.

"Good perceptive skills but I think me being here would have been an obvious thing." He snuck up behind me and I jumped. "Yamamoto knew I was here right off the bat, too bad you're not as good as him. I wish I had him as a student than you." He said with sarcasm in his voice. I heard the tap start so Yamamoto must have just started so I had enough time.

"Reborn. Care for an illusion battle while we wait?" I said in monotone. He smiled and I ate my emergency criticism pills (1). I fired my illusion to his mind but Reborn didn't fall for it though and retorted with changing the surroundings to an ice field. I fired ice spikes at him but he just shot them away. I took the chance the crystals made and used an illusion to change it to a meadow.

"Of course you would pick a girly meadow of all places." Reborn taunted and I fired fire spells at him which he easily shot away. "Chaos shot." He said calmly and a bullet surrounded by his aura came at me splitting into many instantly. I tried dodging but I was to slow and one hit my arm and we were back in the ice field my illusion fading away.

"Blizzard!" I shouted and the snow started pouring down so fast that both were left blind for a little while. Than reborn appeared behind him and his gun cocked. _Damn I lost again._ I came out of the hyper dying will mode and Reborn's illusion popped away. _The water was still running so Yamamoto must still be taking a shower. _I thought to myself leaning back in my chair to relax.

"Baka-Tsuna do you really think there isn't any punishment for you failing again? What kind of tutor do you think I am?" He questioned in monotone and I panicked and he had an evil aura around him. "Stop." Than in an instant I was dressed in a yukata that was too small and barely covered the areas that NEEDED to be covered.

"R-Reborn this is embarrassing." My face turning red and I heard the water stop. "HIIIEEE" _Yamamoto is coming and I'm dressed like this oh no oh no oh no oh no._ I was panicking and tried to find clothes in my closet, but all that was left were the hangers. I heard my door open and Yamamoto looked like he was just frozen staring at me with wide eyes. I was blushing even more now and Yamamoto was walking closer.

"Okay Tsuna I've wanted to give this to you for a long time." Yamamoto was about an inch from my face now and I could feel his warm breath hitting my face. I opened my mouth to say something and then Yamamoto's lips were on mine in an instant. My eyes widened and I could feel Yamamoto's tongue message mine. I closed my eyes and let Yamamoto take over. He took his lips off mine and a line of spit connected our tongues. I was blushing a lot when I saw this and looked away from him.

"Look Tsuna I really like you and I couldn't stand Ryohei or Xanxus that close to that cute face." He grabbed my chin and gave me another kiss only this one was short. He grabbed me in a hug and when mom called us down for dinner. _Thank you mom!_ I was about to run to dinner when Yamamoto grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. He picked me up bridal style AGAIN and carried me out the door. I looked back at reborn and he smirked.

"Hey Nana-san we're here." Yamamoto said addressing my mother by her first name, STILL carrying me. She looked at us and smiled.

"Ara ara you two look like a married couple it's so cute Tsuna. Tsuna Takeshi Kawaiiii." She was smiling and daydreaming about my future with Yamamoto. I shuddered and I could see a tint of pink on Yamamoto's face.

"Yamamoto-kun c-can you p-put me down now." I stuttered out and Yamamoto placed me down gently. We started to eat and I ate slower than usual still thinking about our kiss.

We finished eating and I set up a futon for Yamamoto to sleep on. As soon as I layed down and closed my eyes I fell asleep.

_Dream (smut really bad first time.)_

_I watched as Yamamoto started taking off my shirt while he was kissing me. He started to lick my nipples and began moving down._

"_Tsu-chan I'm going to fuck you and than you'll be mine." Yamamoto said out of his usual happy voice and in a seductive and sexy tone. He came to the sash that held the Yukata I was wearing up and quickly undid it .He started to suck on my quickly hardening dick and I couldn't help but moan at the pleasurable feeling._

"_Ya-Yamamoto please." I pleaded at him and he just smiled. He removed his Yukata as well and I could see a perfectly chiseled chest and the start of a six pack. Than I brought my gaze down and saw his engorged member. It was at least 2 inches bigger than mine and it had the black patch of hair at the base of his cock. _

"_Tsuna. Suck." He brought three fingers to my mouth and I did as I was told while Yamamoto began to play with my nipples again. After Yamamoto felt that it was wet enough he took his fingers out of my mouth with a soft pop. He brought me in for a kiss and put a finger in. In the kiss I let out a cry of pain. After I was stretched a little he put a second one in, then a third with the same process._

_He positioned himself outside my stretched entrance. "This might hurt Tsuna, are you ready?" He asked with lust filled eyes. I nodded and he pushed in, I let out a cry of pain mixed with a moan when he pushed all the way in. He started slow and I started to really like it. He started to jerk me off and I was seeing stars. He started to push in and out faster and sped up his hand._

"_Yamamoto I'm coming." I said feeling the pressure build up at the base. Yamamoto sped up a little at this I came a second later and Yamamoto was still going._

"_Tsuna you're so tight damn, I'm coming now." He said as I let out moans of pleasure and I felt something warm come out in my ass and than I leaned very tired on Yamamoto. I fell asleep in his arms with his penis still in my ass._

Dream/smut end

I woke up with a start and Yamamoto was sleeping behind me holding me tightly. _Oh my god please tell me that didn't really happen._ I felt something sticky on the edge of my Yukata and prayed to Kami-sama that he didn't know. I looked back at the clock. 5:00 _wow really early._ I turned to Yamamoto scared to ask. I willed myself to do it though. I shook him a little bit and his eyes groggily opened.

"Ya-Yamamoto what are you doing sleeping with me?" I blushed at my words. He smiled.

"You kept on saying my name so I couldn't just leave you so I slept with you and didn't let you go." He continued to smile and he pulled me closer to kiss my forehead. I turned even redder. Today is going to be a looong day. _I agree _another voice in my head said. Wait ANOTHER VOICE!

TBC

**Who could this other voice be. Will Tsuna be with Yamamoto and make that dream come true or will he do it with Ryohei or Xanxus. Who knows…. well I do but I can't tell cause that would ruin the story. In anime form this is like episode 1 all summed up. SOOOOO tune in for the next chapter/episode. **

Me: um sorry about da smut I'm really new at it and I suck obviously. Same rules apply like last time I NEED reviews.


	3. Fairies and kisses

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

I woke up with a start and Yamamoto was sleeping behind me holding me tightly. Oh my god please tell me that didn't really happen. I felt something sticky on the edge of my Yukata and prayed to Kami-sama that he didn't know. I looked back at the clock. 5:00 wow really early. I turned to Yamamoto scared to ask. I willed myself to do it though. I shook him a little bit and his eyes groggily opened.

"Ya-Yamamoto what are you doing sleeping with me." I blushed at my words. He smiled.

"You kept on saying my name so I couldn't just leave you so I slept with you and didn't let you go." He continued to smile and he pulled me closer to kiss my forehead. I turned even redder. Today is going to be a looong day. _I agree _another voice in my head said. Wait ANOTHER VOICE.

_Of course Tsuna I'm your Hyper dying will mode the calmer one. _The voice said in an obviously calm voice. **Yo Tsuna I'm your dying will mode!!!! **ANOTHER voice said in my head that seemed to be screaming. Oh my god I'm going crazy these voices aren't real. Than out of nowhere a chibi form of me with bright orange eyes and wearing the school uniform popped out of nowhere. Than a second chibi me popped out of nowhere wearing only black boxers that covered about half of his thigh. _Told ya we were real _Hyper dying will mode said.

"Hey Tsuna what are those thing floating by your head?" I turned and looked a little pleased the one that was hyper dying will spoke. "Nice to meet you Yamamoto-kun I'm Yin, Tsuna's hyper dying will mode."The calm one said with a bow than the angrier one came and kicked my cheek. It didn't hurt but it made me flinch. "Yosh and I'm Len nice to meet ya I'm Tsuna's dying will mode!!!!" Yamamoto looked just as confused as I was.

"Tsuna we are your guardian persona's our job from now on is to watch over you and grant you power." Yin said calmly resting himself on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Our objective is to get you to live a happy life and to make sure that you turn out to be an excellent mage." Than the one named Len floated on Yamamoto's head and sat cross legged in Yamamoto's hair.

"THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!! We're here to make you stronger like when you fight wi-" Yin flew up and covered his mouth.

"I swear Len you're so irritating sometimes. Anyway Tsuna we'll be going now that our introduction is over we'll be going." Than with a poof they vanished.

"Um okay that was weird." I said with a little panic still on my face. "Anyway we should get ready to go back to school." I said trying to walk out of the room without any romantic contact with Yamamoto. Too bad fate hates me. I tried to run out but Yamamoto couldn't let me leave without another kiss. It wasn't not as passionate as the first but he still had kissed me on the lips again. He pulled away with a smirk and I left for the bathroom.

I changed out of my sticky Yukata and I had problems figuring out which uniform to wear. _I vote for your regular uniform like the one I'm wearing. _Yin said materializing in front of me and pulled out the uniform. **No way he doesn't have to wear anything look at him, doesn't he want Yamamoto and Ryohei to fuck him? **I blushed at Len's words but I took Yin's choice instead. "Why did you say Ryohei. Yamamoto obviously loves him more for love not out of lust like Ryohei." Yin said in his usual calm voice.

"Ryohei's style is much better I love his EXTREMELY cool attitude." Len looked at me. "You need to be more like him Tsuna!!!!" I ran out of the room as fast as I could completely change and I banged into Yamamoto right outside of the door.

"Ya-Yamamoto I'm sorry I shouldn't have run out like that." I apologized hastily and he just smiled his goofy smile. He hugged me again and held my hand until we reached the kitchen. Mom was already awake and had cooked breakfast for the two of us. Sweet egg, miso salmon and rice oisshhiiii~.

"Itadakimasu." I dug into my food with haste. Yin and Len floated in with their mouths watering. "Ts-Tsuna can we have some please." Yin said with eyes watering making the cutest face he/I can possibly make. I sighed and made both of them mini plates of the breakfast.

"Lambo-san is the only one who gets leftovers." Lambo leaped up and tried to take their food….. TRIED is the main word though. Len had kicked him in the face and Yin froze him with a blizzard spell.

Mom walked in and let out a snicker. "Tsuna those fairies are so cute and they use magic how cute. You're such a nice mother to them giving them your food." Yamamoto almost choked on his food when mom had said 'mother'. I blushed a little and the 'Fairies' blushed as well.

"I'm Yin and this is Len nice to meet you kaa-san." Yin bowed his head and Len started digging into his food. I-pin walked in rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She saw Lambo and smirked. She grabbed her mini plate and started eating.

"Here Lambo I'll unfreeze you since Yin and Len are done eating." I said as I finished eating as well. "Fire." The spell melted the ice fast and Lambo started to tear up. "Gotta…. Stay…..Clam." After about a minute of crying he grabbed his plate skarfed down the food in one bite.

"Lambo-san will get you back for this you baka fairies." He pulled out his grenades and Yamamoto had pulled me into his chest to move away from Yin and Len.

"BRING IT you stupid cow." Len said and charged at Lambo. He kicked his chin and Lambo flew up into the air and was floating there.

"Sorry Len but I get the finishing blow." Yin was smiling and than his orange eyes focused on Lambo. "Wind." With that Lambo was blown through the window into the tree. You could hear a faint "gotta……stay…..calm" from Lambo.

"Tsuna we should go now I like this Yukata but I can't go to school with it." Yamamoto pulled me up and I nodded to him. Yin and Len followed quickly behind and I put on my shoes on and left. I noticed there was a tail waiting outside the gate though.

"Hey Yamamoto what happened to the reward?" He turned to me with his usual smile.

"Reborn came and took our profits and took them to the school. Which reminds me last night before he left he told me to give you these." He pulled out two smoke bombs and what looked like a small box. Great smoke bombs those are gonna be sooooo useful with me. We exited the gate and as I expected Ryohei was waiting outside of the gate.

He woke up with a start when I scratched his earlobe. He looked into my eyes and turned to his human form. No pants again ahhhhhh~.

"Tsu-chan I missed you to the EXTREME." He shouted in my ear and Len kicked Ryohei off of me. He moved back and Len floated in front of me.

"Ryohei Sasagawa I am Len Sawada and I challenge you to a match to prove that you can mate with Tsuna!!!!" He shouted and Ryoehi looked confused. I looked over to Yamamoto who looked like a rock just flew at his head at 100 Mph. When I looked at Len he flew into my face and I felt stronger and faster immediately. My clothes had blown off but I didn't care. From the corner of my eye I saw Yamamoto nursing a bloody nose.

"COME ON SASAGAWA FIGHT ME!" I shouted at him without really meaning it. Ryohei looked confused and I charged at him aiming a punch at his face. He grabbed my fist and threw me up. I regained control in the air and used a spell. "Haste." It felt like my feet were feathers and I moved so fast Ryohei barely moved away from my punch. Ryohei sighed and charged at me. I blocked skillfully and aimed a kick for his head. He grabbed it and threw it off so that I was off balance and threw a punch at my face. He stopped right in front of my face and I smiled.

Len came out of my head and I felt back to normal. "You, Ryohei Sasagawa, are amazing you will make a perfect candidate for Tsuna's husband." Yin and I both gawked at his words and actions. Wait I don't have any pants help meeeee~. Yin seemed to know and used a spell to transfer my clothes back to normal and on my body.

"Tsu-chan why did you attack me I thought I was gonna hurt you and who are these fairy things." Len seemed to get an angry block on his head and went in front of Ryohei's face and shouted "We're Tsuna's real fighting forms." Ryohei tilted his head in confusion when Yamamoto was tired of getting ignored.

"Tsuna we should go to my house now I still need clothes." I turned to him, smiled and nodded. Ryohei turned into his wolf form and motioned for me to ride on. I guess one ride can't hurt so I hopped on and Yamamoto led the way.

About a couple of blocks later we reached Yamamoto's house. He told us we can come in but we refused he gave me a worried look but I just used his own trick against him and smiled.

"Tsuna what did you and Yamamoto DO last night." Ryohei asked me in his human form and his face was serious. I started to get nervous and backed up to the wall. "N-nothing Ryohei." I said stuttering over my obvious lie. He came so close to my face and sniffed.

"Y-You gave him your first kiss." Ryohei moved back and started to look sad. Than his face picked up and he put on a seductive grin. He came closer and came about an inch off my face. He leaned in swiftly in for a kiss and I felt his teeth hit mine. I could feel Ryohei's tongue going across my lips waiting for access. I gave in and opened my mouth. He smiled in the kiss and grabbed my face with his hands. His tongue didn't feel as good as Yamamoto's but the kiss we shared felt like butterflies magically formed in my stomach……it felt REALLY good. Ryohei pulled away and just like me and Yamamoto's kiss a thin layer of saliva connected our tongues only Ryohei closed the space and took the spit off my tongue. I was blushing furiously now and Ryohei put a on a smug smile.

I was just starting to calm down when Yamamoto walked out of his house fully dressed and a smile on his face. Yin sleeping peacefully in his hair. A ping of jealousy hit me but than I realized I was being jealous of myself. Len seemed to be clinging onto Ryohei's face and I sighed. Good thing there is only two I don't know if I can handle a third one.

"Well you guys lets go." Yamamoto said putting an arm around my shoulder and I jumped a little. Ryohei still smiling like a maniac continued to walk with us. When we got to school grounds the clock said there was 20 minutes to get to class. Ryohei followed obediently and we went to look for Xanxus. Just like last time he had fallen asleep under the same tree in the school yard. _**Tsuna I want Xanxie-kun. **_Crap another voice I tried to ignore it but like Len and Yin it materialized out of nowhere wearing a pink kimono which looked like a young Childs and he had wide brown eyes like mine.

"Look Tsuna another one popped up." Yamamoto said pointing in front of my face. Well there's Yamamoto's clueless side to him. The one floating in front of me pouted like a child and flicked my head.

"Tsuna-nii I'm Hogosha but just call me Hogo. Nice to meet me finally, I was so scared you were a scary person." I let out a sigh. This ones sure is intresting. Hogo flew right into Xanxus's face and Xanxus opened his eyes alarmed.

"Tsuna what the hell is this it looks just like you only more like prey and way smaller." Xanxus picked up Hogo by the kimono and Hogo floated to rest on Xanxus's shoulder. I sighed and told him the story of how they appear.

"My guess is by the name is that it's the side of me that is the childish and vulnerable part of me. I'm guessing it has some kind of special skill like Yin knows attack magic Len knows fighting skills so all that's left is…" Hogo woke up and flew into my body. My clothes transformed into a white priestess's robe with a red ribbon running through the hand holes and the foot holes. I looked like a white mage. Hogo knew what I was thinking than came out and sat on Xanxus's shoulder again. Xanxus looked irritated by it but at the same time I could tell he enjoyed it.

The 10 minute bell rang and we all walked to class, me, Yamamoto, Xanxus AND Ryohei. When we came in Reborn gave Ryohei a questionable look but than smiled at him. Reborn telepathically moved another desk to our group for Ryohei to sit in.

"Tsuna-kun how was your first mission ours was majorly hard desu~." Haru came from out of nowhere with chrome and Kyoko following behind. Wait I just realized something.

"Kyoko are you and Ryohei related?" I asked when I realized both their last names were Sasagawa. Kyoko looked and Ryohei and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Nii-san you should really come home once in a while you can't always sleep in the woods you know." My heart stopped for a little while and I was right. Ryohei laughed than put an arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"I know Kyoko but Tsuna needs me now more than you guys and I need to protect my future mate." Yamamoto looked pissed and Xanxus thankfully had fallen asleep with Hogo sleeping soundly in his hair. Haru took Len off of Ryohei than showed Kyoko.

"Look Kyoko its a little Tsuna its kawaii desu~" Kyoko laughed a little than Len had blushed and shuffled his feet a little. Len flew back to Ryohei and into his hair so he could hide. Yamamoto and Yin took their seats with a space left for me to sit between him and Xanxus. Ryohei had the desk next to Xanxus who took his seat as well. The bell for the start of school rang and all the other students flooded in and everyone looked at Ryohei (Who by the way is STILL naked) and Len.

"Now class today I will be explaining your next topic of study." Reborn said while beginning to write something on the board. He finished and it said Guardian Persona's. I knew Reborn would do something like this and draw attention to me. "Now guardian personas are things few wizards receive luckily we have one with 3 in our class Tsuna why don't you bring them up and show the class yours." The whole class besides Haru, Kyoko and Chrome turned to look at me with wide eyes. I blushed a little at all the staring. When I got up and started walking to the front of the class Yin, Len and Hogo floated up close behind me.

I started to fidget a little when the whole class was looking at me again and Reborn looked like he was laughing a little.

"Now Tsuna what are guardian persona's used for in battle? Please demonstrate for us." I nervously nodded than called Yin over and he went inside of my body. The whole class gawked in surprise and my school uniformed changed into a black robe with designs of fire, water, thunder and ice on the arms and legs. My lips moved but no words had formed and the whole class was caught in my illusion. They were all in the vast ice wasteland Reborn put me in. Reborn was even caught in it just to see what it was like. I released the illusion and the whole class was shaking besides Chrome. Yin left my body and the class simultaneously dropped their jaw in surprise that my illusion was that powerful.

"Very nice Tsuna, as you can see class Tsuna went from nervous to perfectly calm in an instant. These little 'fairies' are amplified forms of yourselves when you need to fight." A kid raised his hand.

"Sensei if it's what it's who we really are why does Tsuna have three?"

"Stupid question a person isn't limited to only one type of fighting style." He threw the chalk at him and Yin used his telepathy to stop it. "Take note class, these 'fairies' can use the fighting style that they represent. Now Tsuna where is that box I had given you?" I looked questionably than I remembered the thing Yamamoto gave me. I pulled it out of my pocket and showed it to him. He threw chalk at my forehead and again Yin stopped it.

"Baka-Tsuna I expected you to open the box." He said with obvious irritation in his voice. I nodded and opened the box. It was a tiny blue rod in the shape of a cylinder. I pulled it out and everyone seemed to simultaneously tilt their head in confusion.

"Um Reborn what is this?" I asked ready to evade the chalk. He just smiled and took it from my hand.

"This class is a morphing weapon. It morphs to whatever weapon the user wants and never breaks." He showed the class and when he lifted it up it turned into an exact copy of Leon in his gun form. He threw it up than it turned back to normal. He handed it to me and said to try changing it. Um what should I turn it into hmm oh I know.

As soon as I thought of the weapon it changed. A rod started to form and the base changed into a black color. The top was a circular pattern with the six sided star in the middle and was as tall as I was. I held it up for everyone to see and they widened their eyes in surprised.

"Excellent Tsuna now take your seat and you better be grateful because that's the only thing you're gonna get from me." Reborn said and motioned me back to my seat. I walked back with everyone watching me as I did. I took my seat between Yamamoto and Xanxus and they looked at me with wide eyes as well. I blushed a little and Reborn erased everything from the board and continued with class.

"Everyone in light of your first successful mission I'm giving you all a treat," The whole class began with their celebrations when Reborn motioned for everyone to be quiet. "another mission." He smirked evilly and everyone's mood seemed to simultaneously switch.

He gave us our missions and this one was an interesting mission.

"Reborn what do we have to do when our mission says for us to decrease the numbers?" He hit me over the head and everyone in the class started t laugh.

"Idiot the people asking are requesting that you kill some fiends." He said irritated. "But how are they gonna know when we do kill them?" He hit me again.

"If you can manage to do a scan spell I'm pretty sure that your employers can to. Now leave before you piss me off anymore." Me and the rest of the class ran out of the class quickly.

"Kufufu the little Tsuna is quite popular this school year." I stopped immediately and Yamamoto guys looked back.

"Leave the herbivore alone he doesn't know that he's drawing inappropriate attention. If he did than," He lifted up his tonfas, "I would have to bite him to death."

"Who are you two and why are you trying to hit on Tsuna EXTREME!" Ryohei said loudly and I blushed at the part where he mentioned them hitting on me.

Mukuro tried to pull me into a hug when Hibari intercepted his hands. "What did I say about leaving the herbivore alone? I'm gonna bite you to death." Mukuro and Hibari started their usual fight when a girl in a white shirt, cape and shorts came out from behind.

"Hello Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-san, Xanxus-san it's been awhile hasn't it?" She said with such a soft voice I barely heard it over the war between Hibari and Mukuro.

"Oh, hey Uni-san it has been a while. Are they always like this?" I said pointing to the two and she just giggled.

"No, they usually get along better I don't know why they are so agitated _hmmmmm_ I wonder why." She gave me a sly look than put her soft smile on her face.

I looked down at her mission papers and asked her what her mission was. She giggled than put her finger to her lips. "Sorry Tsuna but it's a secret. See you later." She said running off while Mukuro and Hibari followed behind with their clothes ruffled and their fight over.

"Tsuna we should hurry to our mission to if we want to finish early again." Yamamoto said grabbing my hand and ran toward the doors, Ryohei and Xanxus following closely behind.

About 10 minutes of the running and Yamamoto was basically dragging my breathless form toward the house. We reached the house and I went up to the door with Yamamoto and we both knocked.

"Hello is that the people that took my request?" A female voice came from behind the door. The door opened and I saw a woman with long blue hair with red goggles on her forehead. She wore a long brown cape and black shorts.

"Y-Yes ma'am." I said scared of the woman that seemed to be glaring us down. She grabbed my head and I let out a squeal.

"You're just a brat what makes Reborn think that this runt can take care of those things." Len came straight for the women and she tried to swat him away but Len kicked her hand away and Yin managed to shock her hand that was holding onto my head. She pulled her hand away and started to shake it around in pain. She looked to glare at me and than her eyes widened.

"I see now Reborn interesting choice." She coughed and regained her composure. "I am Lal Mirch and your mission today is to decrease the population of the fiends in the area that this teleport stone will take you to." She handed us a blue stone that was emitting a blue aura. "The stone will teleport you guys back when you have decreased the number that is necessary. Understand so far." Yamamoto nodded and I shakily nodded.

"If you understand then when you guys are ready just focus magic in it and it will take you there." She slammed the door in our faces and I let out a sigh of relief. Yamamoto just laughed and put his arm around me. We walked out and Ryohei and Xanxus had both been smiling at each other evilly.

"Um did we miss something?" I asked and Xanxus turned to swat Yamamoto's arm away.

"Don't worry Tsuna you'll know in due time." He said evilly into my ear and Ryohei gave me an ear to ear smile. I sighed and didn't want to think of the 'thing' they were talking about. I focused my magic into the stone and we were instantly teleported.

The place we had arrived in was actually pretty nice. It was a lush forests and the sun was really nice beaming through the branches. Than a fiend had popped out of the tree and came after me. I ducked and Hogo flew in front of me. He put up a barrier and the monster flew straight into it. In its dazed state Yin flew a thunder spell at it and Len punched it. The fiend dematerialized and Hogo put down the barrier.

"Thanks guys you saved me." Len kicked my forehead and yelled at me.

"YOU IDIOT BE MORE CAREFUL!!!"

"Len leave Tsuna alone he was just surprised." They glared each other down and returned to where they were before. I sighed and Hogo flew behind Xanxus.

"Tsuna do you want split up or shall move together?" Yamamoto asked from behind me. I thought about it for a little while and I think it'll be longer if we were all together.

"Um let's split up into two." Xanxus quickly wrapped a hand around my waist and looked at Yamamoto.

"I call Tsuna's partner." With that Xanxus picked me up and he dashed away from the two shocked teens. While we were running another fiend came after us and I flinched into Xanxus's chest. He pulled out his gun and shot it away. I looked up and saw a lot more of the same demon. Xanxus put me down, pulled out a second gun and started to fire away. One came from the side and Yin and Len both charged at me to change me into their forms. They entered at the same time right before the monster was in range and it was blown back by the energy I was emitting.

I came out feeling calm and confident at the same time.

"Xanxus stand back I got it." I leaped up into the air after saying that.

TBC~ .

Me: OMG I'm so sorry to everyone that I said I was updating by last weekend I'm really sorry. Okay here are the name meanings except for Len.

Yin: It's the white side of the Yin Yang sign and is basically like light

Hogosha: Protector or guardian.

Again sorry for da long wait.


	4. The hickey and th Red mage

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

"I call Tsuna's partner." With that Xanxus picked me up and he dashed away from the two shocked teens. While we were running another fiend came after us and I flinched into Xanxus's chest. He pulled out his gun and shot it away. I looked up and saw a lot more of the same demon. Xanxus put me down, pulled out a second gun and started to fire away. One came from the side and Yin and Len both charged at me to change me into their forms. They entered at the same time right before the monster was in range and it was blown back by the energy I was emitting.

I came out feeling calm and confident at the same time.

"Xanxus stand back, I got it." I leaped up into the air after saying that.

My clothes were changed and were now red. I wore a red cape that covered my bare chest and I wore a cap with a white feather sticking out from it. My pants were red also and stuck to my legs and wore red boots that had reached my knees. I pulled out the morphing weapon from my pocket.

"Class change: Red mage. Weapon change: rapier." I said and the weapon had changed as well. A bunch of the flying fiends came straight for me. I showed a smirk than used a skill that popped into my head. "Fencing strike." Than I moved so fast that I barely knew what happened. I appeared across the swarm of fiends and they all degenerated after a slashed appeared and cut them in half.

"Who's next?" I stated and than a giant one appeared above me. I smirked and another skill popped into my head. "Swarm strike." A bunch of clones had come out of my body and surrounded the fiend. We lunged and the fiend was cut into bits than degenerated. This time a swarm larger than the others had surrounded me from all sides.

"Double cast: Twin jolt and water dragon missiles." From my right hand two large balls of thunder appeared and exploded into thousands of sparks. From my right hand 10 dragons came out of my fingers and eliminated the rest of the demons. I started floating down when Yin and Len left my body. I landed on my feet then started to fall forward. Xanxus caught me in his arms and Hogo looked worried. A blue light surrounded the two of us and we were transported in front of Lal Mirch's house with Yamamoto and Ryohei looking confused. Yamamoto sheathed his sword and glared at Xanxus.

"How could you let Tsuna get hurt I thought you were watching him!?" Yamamoto said raising his voice at Xanxus. That's when Lal Mirch came rushing out the door looking pissed.

"You damn brats how did you take out so many so quickly." She pulled out a weird blue device and pointed it at all of us. "Okay Ryohei killed 34, Yamamoto killed 66, Xanxus killed 12," Ryohei snickered at this and Lal mirch's eyes widened. "Tsuna you killed 388. That's impossible this thing must be malfunctioning." A man who was a little taller than Lal walked out and was wearing an unbuttoned camouflage uniform. He looked over Tsuna and made an evil smirk.

"Sorry Lal jealousy really doesn't suit you, hey." She elbowed him in the ribs and he laughed a little. "Tsuna killed that many, if you want proof come and watch the tape." He waved his hand to me telling me to come in and I followed with Lal angrily trudging in the front of me. As soon as I entered it looked like I was in a command center in one of those sci-fi movies. The man pressed a button on the T.V and a small play sign popped up. It showed all of us when we were trying to figure out what to do. Than Xanxus ran off with me. Yamamoto guys were surprised. On the left screen were Yamamoto and Ryohei and on the right were me and Xanxus. Yamamoto pulled out his sword and started to slash away while Ryohei transformed and started attacking the fiends on the ground. On the right was Xanxus shooting down monsters. Than it was me killing all the fiends off one by one.

"T-This can't be possible only master red mages know double cast and he even knows fencer skills. This can't be possible even with guardian personas." Lal grabbed my shoulders and started to angrily shake me. "You brat you can't be that powerful and act as innocent as you." The man with the blonde hair moved behind me and pulled me into his chest. I started blushing and Lal just glared at me.

"I like this kid Lal try not to kill him. By the way little Tsuna I'm Collenelo, hey." The man named Colonello smiled at me when I looked up. He looked as old as Reborn…… this is weird.

"This makes you a pedophile Colonello do you really want to keep this kid from his friends?" Lal said turning the other way. Colonello sighed and smiled at me.

"Guess this is goodbye for now Tsuna. Here have my number I can't wait for you to call." He handed me a piece of paper and kissed me on my cheek

I blushed than walked out of their house.

Ryohei ran straight for me and started to kiss me all over my neck. I turned even redder, then he took himself off of me. "Tsuna you're amazing I never knew you were that good." He started shaking me and Yamamoto walked over to take me away from Ryohei.

"You were amazing Tsuna you deserve something special." He tilted up my chin and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened in shock and after a few seconds he pulled away, "I think that was a good enough gift."

The door behind me opened and Colenello walked out. He grabbed me away from Yamamoto and ruffled my hair. "I almost forgot to give you your reward. Here this is yours and I also threw in something a little extra just for you." He winked at me and closed the door. He had given me a square box and I opened it. There was $600, a pair of new guns for Xanxus and another box with my name written on it.

"Y-Yamamoto can you and Ryohei bring the money back to Reborn and I'll give Xanxus his new guns." He smiled and left with Ryohei with Len and Yin sitting on their shoulders. I gave Xanxus the brand new black guns. He girnned evily and aimed it right at Yamamoto and Ryohei. I jumped in front of him to block his aim and he glared.

"He kissed you he should die those lips are mine!!" He yelled and I suddenly felt all my power suddenly disappear. I fell forward into Xanxus's chest than blacked out.

(2 hours later)

I woke up and was sleeping in Xanxus's arms. Unconsciously I shifted more into his protective hug and he grinned. "So the sleeping prey finally woke up." I blushed and tried to remove my self from him, but he just held me tighter.

"Xanxus-sama please let me go." He grinned at the '–sama' at the end and let me go. I walked out of what looked like his room and into the hallway.

"Since you're already up and about make us dinner." He shouted from the room and I let out a sigh. I went into rooms randomly intil I had finally found the kitchen and started to pull stuff out of the refrigerator. I pulled out the rice cooker and a couple of bowls and utensils. I washed and cleaned the rice, chopped the vegetables and tenderized the meat. All that's left is the cooking part…. Damn. I put the rice in the cooker and started to put the pan when Xanxus came in the room with a frilly pink apron and a REALLY evil grin.

"X-Xanxus-kun what is that for?" I asked nervously than he grabbed my hip in his large hand. Than tilted my chin up and my eyes widened. He pushed his lips on my forcefully and squeezed the joints on my jaw until I opened my mouth. His tongue started to play with mine and than he began to loosen my pants and I closed my eyes in embarrassment and tried to push his chest but he didn't let go. He undid my pants and let them fall to the ground. Than he simply ripped my shirt off and all I was left in were my boxers. He pulled his lips off of mine and threw the apron on me right after. He tied it on and I was blushing even more.

"There we go now you're my perfect wife." He grinned evily and I turned around to work on the food. "Oh yeah and I'm having the guys over so make sure you make enough for them." I widened my eyes than checked on the rice to see if it was full cooked. Than in realization I forgot to plug it in. Hogo flew up behind with the rice bag and I thanked him. He washed the rice out and filled everything up. While I got to cutting more vegetables and worked on the miso soup. The miso soup was finished and I had Hogo help me with the meat and vegetables. We threw the meat on and waited for all of it to be cooked.

I sighed and wiped the sweat from my forehead after I had finally finished. The door bell rang and Xanxus picked me up bridal style and I opened the door for him.

"VVVVOOOOOOOIIII!!!! Xanxus who's that pretty girl is that yo-" That's when Hogo flew in and kicked his face.

"For your information Tsuna is a boy and he's Xanxus's new boyfriend." Hogo flew up to Xanxus's now irritated face and hugged it. I blushed and hid my face in Xanxus's chest. He grabbed my chin again and turned my head to the crowd.

"Tsuna the trash with the long white hair is Squalo, the freak with the frog hat is Fran, the guy with the long hood and cloak is Mammon, the brat with the bright blonde hair and crown is Belphegor, the trash with green hair is Lussuria and the freak with the fucked up mustache is Levi. Tsuna everybody, everybody Tsuna. Now that introductions are over get your asses in here and take off your damn shoes." He sneered at them and he carried me away.

"Master why is the boss holding a girl in his arms so protectively is that his mate?" I blushed at this and Belphegor had thrown knives at him.

"Don't say such stupid things or else the boss will have your head. On second thought say every stupid thing that comes to your mind ushishishi." The one named Belphegor had said with a very menacing laugh at the end of his sentence.

We made our way to the kitchen and Lussuria was staring at me. "Ara ara, this little rabbit sure is cute. He reflects such innocence and beauty." Lussuria had said pissing Xanxus off and he put me on the ground and rested his feet on the table.

"Come on brat get the food I'm hungry." I nodded and cautiously walked to the counter because well…… I was still wearing the apron. Hogo noticed and flew inside of me. I transformed into my white mage outfit and I smiled at myself/Hogo's quick thinking.

"You stupid fairy get the hell out of Tsuna and change him back to normal before I kill you!" Xaxus yelled at Hogo but Hogo laughed at this gesture and Xanxus pulled out his new guns to show he wasn't kidding.

"Sorry Xanxus-kun that may work on Tsuna but not me." He surrounded himself in a barrier and Xanxus was firing like crazy. Hogo taunted him by yawning and Xanxus looked furious. Xaxus started to fire more rapidly and Hogo flinched a little but his barrier had still held.

After a couple hundred shots Xanxus got bored and I went back to getting the food from the counter. I set it on the table and everyone looked at it with widened eyes.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said and started to dig in. I quickly floated what I wanted onto my plate and ate in Xanxus's lap (Damn you Hogo.). He put a possesiva hand around me and started eating as well. Hogo/me smiled smugly and started to eat as well.

"Kyaaaaaaahhhhh. Tsuna you're such a good cook now I know we're perfect for Xanxus." Hogo said and inside my own body I cowered into a corner and a dark cloud hung over me.

"VOOOOOIIIII!!!! Xanxus you hooked a good one this time this food is awesome." Squalo was saying while Belphegor had just cracked a very evil smile.

"So the women can cook she seems very talented as well having a guardian persona." Fran said coolly and a shot went right threw Fran's hat. "Geez boss I'm actually supporting this relationship and I'm shot at. He is a very pretty little girl though isn't she." This time a barrier in the shape of a ball went straight for Fran and he flew back. Hogo smiled and continued to eat.

Afetr all the food was done everyone left and I was stuck with the dishes. I let out a sigh and Hogo left my body and also let out a sigh.

"Here Tsuna I'll help you with the dishes but I'm a little tired from today so let's hurry!!!" Hogo said and quickly turned the fossit on and put the soap on the sponge. I started to scrub quickly and Hogo would fly the plates to the drying rack. WE finished about 20 minutes after and I was about to leave for home when Xanxus snuck up behind me and grabbed my hand.

"You're sleeping over today and I am not taking no for an answer." He glared and handed me a sakura kimono. _Does Xanxus have a fetish for seeing me as a crossdresser geez._ I thought to myself quickly walking to Xanxus's room. Now that I look at it the room is pretty plain. It was covered in grey paint and had numerous shelves which held trophies and pictures of all Xanxus's achievements in sports and school. There were ALOT of them I sighed and put done the ridiculous outfit I was supposed to change to after I take a bath and looked for the box Colonello gave me. It was in my pants pocket and it looked very well crafted and rather fancy. It was sealed with a pretty orange ribbon that looked like it was for me. I pulled it off and gave it to Hogo who began to play with it immediately. I opened the box and I blushed immediately. There was a wallet sized picture of Collenello without hit camouflage shirt on and it showed a well sculpted six pack and a waaaayyy too chinsled chest. I grabbed it and used a fire spell to burn it. I was about to throw the box out when something bright orange was glowing in the box. I looked in it again and there was an orange pacifier in it. I grabbed it to look at it and than I put it back. _I'll ask Reborn tomorrow. _I thought quickly thinking that it might be dangerous.

I went to tell Xanxus I was gonna take a bath and he just shrugged and motioned to the door for the bathroom. If only I could have seen the evil grin on his face when he did so. I went inside the bathroom and set the kimono down on the counter near the sink. I took off the apron Xanxus forced onto me and took off my underwear. I went inside the shower and turned the water on. It felt so good the warm water on my skin. I grabbed the shampoo Xanxus left out for me. It said 'Sakura addiction (1)' and it smelt good. I lathered into my hair and quickly rinsed it off. I grabbed a wash cloth as well and started to wash the rest of my body. After my shower I decided to go into the tub that Xanxus had and turned on the hot water. I wore a towel loosely around my waist when I heard someone come in. That 'someone' of course was Xanxus wearing nothing but a towel as well. I blushed from just looking at him and turned away. He had a fucking six pack what the hell is up with all these guys. The scars that he had run across his chinsled chest (Again what the hell!!!) and he grinned at me. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up and clencehed my jaw tightly. I opened my mouth slightly and his lips were on mine. His tongue caressed mine until I closed my eyes in pleasure. He took his lips of mine and carried me into the tub of warm water. The water sooooooo didn't match the scene right now. I was sitting in Xanxus's NAKED lap and I felt his erection push on my back. My face looked like a tomato and he had started to kiss up my neck. I let out a moan when he started to suck harder. He bit down where he was sucking until blood came out. He started to lick the wound and there was a hickey on my neck now.

"See what you do to me Tsuna I want plow into your ass right now do you want it?" He asked in a seductive tone which reminded me of my dream with Yamamoto. I felt a sudden pain in my heart and shook my head and Xanxus tilted his head in confusion. "Come on Tsuna I can make you feel really good. Better than anything that Yamamoto guy can do to you."

"X-Xanxus-sama please I'm not ready for this yet." I said scared and I moved more into his back. "Can't we just sit like this?" I asked looking as cute as I possibly could.

He let out an irritated sigh and put a possessive arm around me. _Phew thank you Kami-sama. _I thought to myself and nuzzled myself into a comfortable position. Xanxus let out a grunt. "Stupid prey if you don't want me to fuck you than I suggest you stop moving and sit still!" He said irritated but I think it was meant as a warning. I stood up in the tub and grabbed my towel to cover myself up but Xanxus just smirked.

"You should've known by now I WILL see everything and you WILL be mine." I ran out grabbing my dirty clothes and walked out of the room. I ran to Xanxus's room and transported my clothes to my house. _I'm getting better at transporting I guess._ Hogo came in with the sakura kimono and threw it at me.

"Hurry up and change Tsuna before this beautiful Kimono goes to waste." Hogo scolded me and I hastily put on the Kimono. It hugged my hips with the little tie in the back which Hogo had so generously tied. It was a white Kimono with pink sakura blossoms coming out of the end which had barely reached my knees. I sighed when I heard the shower turn on. I pulled out my cell phone to call my mom and waited for her answer.

Ring….Ring….Ri-"Hello this is Nana speaking may I ask who this is?" Mom said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey mom it's Tsuna I'm gonna sleep over a friends house so you don't have to wait up for me." I said hoping she wouldn't pester me about it. She giggled on the other line.

"Oh great Yamamoto was wondering where you were here I'll put him on the line." No no mom please don't do t-

"Tsuna hello where are you I'm so worried." In the background I could hear Ryohei screaming at Yamamoto for the phone.

"Hi Yamamoto-kun I'm sleeping over Xanxus-sama's house so I'll meet you guys at school tomorrow."

"W-What are you doing there come home right now he's gonna rape you or something worse." (Inner Yamamoto is yelling Rape Rape Rape!!!!!)

"Don't worry Yamamoto it'll be fine he didn't rape me even when we shared a ba-……" I stopped when I realized what I was saying but I think Yamamoto caught it.

"WHAT!?" He screamed on the other line. _Yup definetly caught it._ "What do you mean shared a bath with him we haven't even done that yet. Where are you I'm coming to get you. Ryohei get ready we're getting Tsuna." Yamamoto had hung up the phone and my jaw dropped. Uh-oh if Yamamoto see's what Xanxus did in the mood he's in now it'll be way to dangerous. Oh crap and he has Ryohei they'll find me even faster.

I had to calm down so I started to meditate and think of the things that had happened today. _Okay today I woke up in Yamamoto's arms and got kissed by both Xanxus AND Ryohei. I found out that I can have both personas in me at once and become even more powerful. Also I was just almost raped in a bathtub. Oh and I forgot Xanxsu just gave me a hickey and Yamamoto and Ryohei are coming to get me in this outfit greeeat._

I heard the water stop and the door to the bathroom open. Xanxus came in the room wearing his towel and I looked away to embarrassed to stare.

"Come on Tsuna you know you like the view why don't you just let me fuck you." He said purring in my ear. I froze when I felt his tongue start to massage my earlobe and let out a moan. He grinned evilly at this when he turned me around to face him. He threw me on the bed and leered over me. He brought his head down to kiss me and grabbed in a bear hug. I couldn't move and that was his plan. He started to massage my tongue and I opened my eyes to see what his face looked like. He was closing his eyes to only his face looked like he was doing something evil. He took his lips off and opened his eyes and put on his evil smirk as usual.

"Tsuna I'm not letting those trashes take you from me you are mine." He said in a declarative tone and pulled my head into his bare chest. I accepted the fate that faced me and nuzzled more into him and I could hear him chuckle. I started to fall asleep in his arms when my phone rang. Xanxus let me go and answered it for me.

"Sorry guys Tsuna is sleeping in my arms and there's nothing you guys can do about it." He hung up the phone and grabbed me again. "Let's give them something to freak out about." He threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the couch. He layed down and I rested on his body again. (How the hell didn't the towel fall off yet?) He brought my face down to his and our foreheads were touching. "They should be here in about 3….2…..1." He brought his lips to mine and at that moment the door was kicked open.

"Tsuna we're here to-" Yamamoto was cut off when he saw the position me and Xanxus were in. He looked furious and Xanxus took his lips off of mine. He grabbed me out of Xanxus's grip and into his own protective one. He pointed his sword at Xanxus and gave a threatening look. "I swear if you hurt Tsuna I will kill you." That's when Hogo and Yin flew up to block him from Xanxus.

"Yamamoto please leave Xanxus alone." Yin said in his usual calm disposition.

"Yea yea Xanxus-kun never did anything that would hurt Tsuna." Hogo said in his childish voice. Yamamoto's expression softened a little but still looked scary. That's When Ryohei decided to barge in.

"Tsu-chan where is that bastard you're my carrier I'm not letting anyone touch you ever again to the EXTREME!" He shouted and I was swiped away from Yamamoto's arm. (Carrier… Exactly what does Ryohei plan on doing with me?) Xanxus got up from his resting place (Towel still on there.) and glared at the two.

"Let's make a deal, whoever can get Tsuna in bed with them, with consent of course, get's to keep him as a boyfriend." _Hello I'm still here exactly what am I a god damn trophy._ Though Yamamoto nodded and Ryohei did too. Xanxus gave his trademark smirk and left the room. Hogo, Yin and Len (Who just so happened to appear now.) got my bags from Xanxus's room and carried them for me.

"Tsu-chan we're going now!" Yamamoto said and Ryohei carried me out. He turned into his wolf form and signaled for me to get on. I nodded and sat facing Yamamoto on the right of us. Yamamoto was avoiding looking at me.

"Tsuna can you please face the other way the kimono you're wearing is rather revealing." He said scratching his cheek nervously. I blushed than covered myself up. Len laughed and Yin snickered a little. Hogo flew into my body and I transformed back into my priest clothes.

"You pervert why are you looking down there pervert pervert pervert!" Hogo kept repeating and Yamamoto only laughed. We arrived at my house a couple of minutes later and mom was doing the dishes.

"Hey mom we're home." Hogo flew out of me and I was in the sakura kimono again. Mom turned around and giggled a little. "Ara Tsuna you're beautiful in that kimono it makes me a little envious your friend would give you something so nice." She said and giggled some more. I blushed and Yin grinned. Len couldn't stop laughing. When I looked back at Yamamoto he was looking away while Ryohei was staring with hungry eyes. I sighed than walked over to Yamamoto guys.

"Mom we're going to sleep and remind if I forget I have to see Reborn tomorrow." She nodded and Yamamoto gave me a questioning look.

"Tsuna why are you going to see him on a Saturday I wanted to go on our first date." He looked down sadly and I held out the pacifier I got from Colonello. "Sorry Yamamoto I need to know what this pacifier is for." Yamamoto just smiled and laughed. "Well than Tsuna we can go together because I got one too." He held out a blue one and Ryohei decided to enter the conversation.

"Hey that looks like the one I got." He held out a yellow one and all three were glowing than we transported somewhere.

After the blinding light from the transportation I saw Xanxus wearing the school uniform and he was surprised to see us. Hibari and Mukuro were also surprised wearing they're usual attire. Reborn stood in the middle and was looking at all of us.

"We're missing someone where is Chrome?" Chrome appeared right behind him and had to take a double take of where she was. "Good now that you're all hear I need you to hold out the pacifiers you all received." Everyone held theirs out and a light shone from all seven of them above Reborn. "You seven have been chosen as the second branch of the Arcobaleno." I tilted my head in confusion but before I could say anything Reborn held up a finger meaning to be quiet. "Now all of you represent something from this plane. Tsuna is sky, Yamamoto is rain, Ryohei is sun, Mukuro is mist, Hibari is cloud, Xanxus is flame and Chrome is storm. You all have been granted immense powers in certain abilities. You 7 have specifically been chosen to go against the rings of the evil plane. You have no choice but to accept and all of you from now on are hereby granted eternal life is that understood." I shook my head and he glared. "This is no time for your stupidity I must begin the eternal life process." A yellow aura shot out from him and went straight at us. Nothing felt different it's just that Reborn's magic aura was very warm and comforting. After a few seconds his aura went away and he stared at us. "You all must train hard from now on and be ready in case of any of the hell ring holders appear. If so than your pacifiers should glow so I suggest you hold them close at all times. If you understand than I am leaving have a nice night and don't bother me." He said the last words with seriousness and we were all back to where we were before.

"That was awfully fast for a spell supposedly that powerful." Yamamoto said with his usual happy grin. I nodded but let out a sigh.

"Yamamoto we're talking about Reborn here I'm not all that surprised." _Although that didn't feel right, that wasn't the full spell._ Yamamoto laughed a little than placed a hand around me and on my hip. "Let's go to sleep than shall we Tsu-chan." He said as he kissed my forehead. Ryohei grabbed me away quickly and ran up to my room.

"Here sleep with me Tsuna I'm more comfortable than Yamomoto to the Exterme!!" He pulled meonto the bed and we both landed with a thud and a bounce. _He was pretty comfortable I'll give him that._ Yamamoto came in and was on the other side of me.

"Come with me Tsuna I'm actually human and won't make you pregnant." He said taunting Ryohei and Ryohei glared and pulled me tighter while Yamamoto was also trying to pull me closer to him. _I'm gonna get split apart at this rate. _'Sleep'. I used the spell and than all three of us suddenly fell asleep.

(While the three were asleep on a tree outside Tsuna's house)

"Disgusting isn't that the idiot and the fag are fucking in love." A teenage boy and with silver hair wearing a cloak to cover his body had said. He set his binoculars down on the branch and a man with white hair was giggling.

"What exactly do you plan on doing to stop them after all I think he'll know if you do~" The white haired man said in a sing song voice and the silver haired teen just smiled and let out a grunt.

"You'll see soon enough." With that they disappeared into nowhere and the only the white light of the moon shone on the spot where they were.

(Next morning)

I had slept with no dreaming and woke up in Yamamoto's arms again and Ryohei had fallen off the bed. I shook Yamamoto awake and his eyes fluttered open. He gave me a smile than a short peck on the lips. I yelped in surprise and Ryohei's ears perked than he woke up. He looked around the ground than jumped up on the bed.

"Tsuna Tsuna time for school, time for school, time for school!!" He jumped excitedly on me and started to shake me awake. I started to laugh a little and he carried me to the kitchen. Mom was making breakfast and Ryohei and I sat in his lap. He rested his chin in on my shoulder waiting for the food to come when he suddenly sniffed. He turned me around and gave me a serious face. He pulled the kimono down a little and let out a gasp.

"H-He marked you!! What the hell I was supposed to do that to the EXTREME!!" His aura suddenly turned deadly and he raised his fist in anger. "I'm gonna kill Xanxus." I grabbed him before he could run out and hunt Xanxus down when mom brought in breakfast. I could hear Ryohei sniff again and he dragged me to the table with him.

"Lambo-san is gonna eat the most so he has the energy to kick those baka fairies butt." Lambo said while choking on some food. I-pin started to hit his back while she scolded him.

"Lambo stop eating food so fast." She said continuing to hit his back when Lambo just laughed and continued skarfing his food. Mom looked at me and smiled.

"Tsuna can you go and get Yamamoto so he can eat?" I nodded and ran upstairs before Ryohei could stop me. I stopped outside of the now closed door and got nervous for a little bit. I shakily opened it and I saw something that made me feel like I had just gotten stabbed in the heart.

TBC~

Muahahahaha this is one irritating cliffhanger and for now I'll leave what Tsuna saw to your imaginations for now. I want 5 reviews this time so please review. If not than you all will wait. =D

Okay I know you're wondering why Lambo isn't in the new arcobaleno and why there isn't a thunder pacifier but I have my reasons. I don't think that ring wielder is all that usefull truthfully. That's why I switched in with flame. Also sorry I didn't know what to put Chrome as so I just used Storm.


	5. heartbreak

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

"Tsuna can you go and get Yamamoto so he can eat?" I nodded and ran upstairs before Ryohei could stop me. I stopped outside of the now closed door and got nervous for a little bit. I shakily opened it and I saw something that made me feel like I had just gotten stabbed in the heart.

I saw Yamamoto and Gokudera kissing!!! He had his hands around his waist and was closing his eyes in the kiss. I started to shake a little and I could feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes. My chest felt like it was about to burst when I screamed and my magic aura fluxuated through the room. Yamamoto opened his eyes and they turned to me. He looked confused than his eyes widened in horror. I sprinted out of the room and covered my eyes while I ran. I ran down the stairs and went straight for the door. I opened it than ran into something hard.

I looked up and saw a man with black marks on his face and a confused look. He had spiked up hair and he was wearing a black suit.

"L-Lancia s-san…" I stuttered out than tried to run out the door when he grabbed my arm. I winced a little than turned to face him. I leaned back into his chest than started to cry some more and he just started to pat my back lovingly. He dragged me into the dining room and materialized his iron ball.

"Which one of you did this too MY little Tsuna!?" He said glaring at everyone. Lambo cowered behind I-Pin and Ryohei looked at me confused. I shook my head than looked up at him.

"I-It wasn't t-their fault I-I saw Y-Yamamoto m-m-making out with Hayato." I cried some more and he stomped up to my room dragging me their too. He kicked open the door and I saw Yamamoto with tears in his eyes staring at my floor. He looked up and Lancia punched him. He didn't try to fight back he just laid there. He got up and looked at me and I turned away from him.

"Tsuna I'm sorry I really am I-" Yin came in and flew a wind spell at him which sent him flying.

"You disgust me Yamamoto Takeshi. How I could have thought you and Tsuna were perfect for each other is beyond me." His usual calm face was gone and he was glaring at him. Len and Hogo flew in glaring as well. Yamamoto got up and looked apologetically to me. I just tightened my grasp on Lancia.

"I think you should leave Yamamoto Takeshi." Lancia said and Yamamoto looked at me.

"Do you want me to leave Tsuna?" I looked down and I nodded. He looked depressed than nodded as well. "If Tsuna wishes me to leave, than I shall leave." He walked past me and the pain in my heart intensified so much that I fell to the ground in tears. Lancia started to pet my back lovingly and I just stayed there. I didn't know what to do so I used a teleport spell and teleported outside away from Yamamoto and I started running. I ran and ran I didn't know where I was going. I found myself in the park and I found the nearest tree for me to rest in. I looked around and saw a Sakura tree. I let out a slight chuckle than jumped in it.

I continued to cry until it started to rain._ Why did Yamamoto lie to me he said he loved me and he was making out with Hayato. I can't forgive him for what he has done but…. He was trying to apologize. No, apology or not he still did it and it looked like he was enjoying it too. I think I'll discuss it with him at school soon._ The rain started hitting my face and I couldn't tell if I was still crying. I just realized I was in the Sakura Kimono that Xanxus gave me and I grabbed the loose parts and hugged it. I felt an odd power surge through me and before I knew it I was levitating in the air. I heard Ryohei and Lancia calling my name and the wind started to pick up and surround me. That's when a man with odd markings on his face appeared. He had white hair and was wearing a black cloak covering his body. He smiled at me than I sensed a spell coming at me. I summoned a shield and I barely pulled the shield up in time to block the spell. I grunted than he appeared right in front of me. That's when something odd happened. The sakura tree I was sitting on suddenly swayed so fast in the wind that all the leaves flew off. The leaves circled around me and shot straight at the man. The man grunted than was thrown back by the Sakura. The leaves returned to me and the man came out all scratched up but he still smiled.

"Ara it seems Tsunayoshi-kun is very strong. This is going to be interesting~" He said in a sing song voice than in a cloud of black he disappeared. The tree disappeared and the leaves mixed around me and the pacifier and morphing weapon glowed. I pulled them out and the leaves mixed with the weapon. It suddenly turned into a staff with a brown handle and a sakura leaf design. The top of the staff was in the shape of a butterfly with pink and white wings.

"Wow Tsuna that thing is pretty to the EXTREME." I didn't smile at him in fact I didn't even look him in the eyes. I turned the weapon back to its original form and put it in my pocket. His face dropped and he put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little but he pulled me into his chest. "Don't worry Tsuna he won't hurt you anymore as long as I'm here." Those words rang in my head again and I felt tears well up in my eyes again and I put my head in his chest and started to cry again. Lancia visibly had an anger block on his head and coughed showing that he was still there. I turned my head and he blushed a little. I didn't realize it but my eyes were bigger than usual and they were watering making me look very cute.

"S-Sorry you guys I just wanted to be alone for a while. Lancia-san by the way why are you here?" I said tilting my head. He looked at me and just smirked.

"I'm here because I heard that you were appointed the new sky Arcobaleno. I brought you something from Italy but I don't think I'll give it to you til your birthday." He said walking away with Ryohei still holding me.

"When is you birthday anyway Tsuna?" I looked down again and thought about it.

"In about a month or so on October 14th. Why do you wish to know?" I asked and he gave me a bright ear to ear smile.

"What? I can't know my own future mate's birthday." He said hugging me as we walked back home. We were home about 10 minutes later and the food was still out. I used a fire magic to heat it up and I began to hastily eat it.

I had just finished eating when my food started to ring. I went to get it and the caller ID said colonello._ That pervert was in my phone. _I grabbed it than answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Tsuna it's me. I was in your phone and got your phone number. I was waiting for you to call yesterday. So lonely here with Lal and she's just as mean as ever." I could hear the impact of the punch that Lal gave Colonello and chuckled a little. "Ouch geez Lal I was just going to ask Tsuna to come over like you asked. Sooo Tsu-chan can you come over now we need to discuss something."

"Sure I'll come but do you want me to come alone or with Xanxus and Ryohei (A/N you perverts I know what I said and it's not like that.)?" I could hear him hmming and than he snapped.

"No Me and Lal need to see you alone. Come over now so we'll see you soon. Oh and don't forget your guardian personas." He hung up the phone and I let out a sigh. I walked out grabbing a sweat shirt and jeans and quickly changed. I called Yin, Len and Hogo and it looked like Yin was crying. I patted his head and he turned a calm smile at me. We started to walk out of the house when Ryohei saw us.

"Hey Tsuna where do you think you're going?" I sweat dropped and looked up at him.

"I'm going to Lal and Colonello's they have to discuss something with me. They want me to go alone so I'll see you later." Before he could protest I used my teleport spell and I was outside of Colonello's house. I knocked and heard someone's feet running to the door. The door was kicked open and Colonello grabbed me in a hug.

"Tsuna you're here thank god being here with such a salty lady is so depressing." A shoe was thrown at the back of his head and his face moved forward about an inch from my own. He smirked and then gave me a soft kiss on my lips. I panicked and jumped away. He looked confused than tilted his head. "What's wrong Tsuna why won't you let me kiss you?"

"Sorry it's just that I saw Yamamoto kissing someone else and I don't feel very good right now." He grabbed me in his hug again and started petting my hair.

"It's okay Tsuna you always have me right?" He laughed and pulled me into the house. Lal glared at us and pulled out a bright red stone and handed it to me.

"Tsuna today we are testing the abilities you posses as of now. When you get tired we have a task for you and your fairies. Here a headset is required because we don't want you getting hurt. You know the drill right?" I took the headphone, nodded and focused energy into the stone. A red aura surrounded me and I was teleported to a mountain scene above a volcano. I heard the headphone make noise and held it my ear. "Tsuna can you hear me I need you to go into the volcano over there." I panicked and shook my head. "You don't actually have to go in just get closer to it and take care of the fiends. NOW!!!!" _I think I just went deaf in my right ear. _With that I took off for the volcano with Yin and Len following close. Hogo was holding onto my neck for dear life when a fiend suddenly materialized in front of us. I called the staff I just got and I was suddenly levitating with the Sakura floating around me.

"Thunder." I called out and the fiend was struck with thunder than I had swung the staff in the air. Sakura suddenly appeared and went to the path of my swing. The Sakura cut the monster and it dematerialized. I continued moving and I got surrounded in the air. I spun around holding the staff up to do the same. The Sakura came out of the staff and made a circle around me than blew out to destroy them. It hit and one still lived and launched itself at me. I blocked with my staff and the sakura went up to hit the monster off of me. It flew a couple of feet away and let out a roar and a hoard of demons surrounded me.

"Yin, Len, Hogo I need your help." They nodded and they all flew up into my body. A strong light surrounded me and I was wearing a sleeveless white robe with the elements drawn onto it. Around my head there was a red headband and my hands were wrapped in tape.

"Class change: Guardian, Weapon change: Dual wield Katana and Saber." I suddenly felt something come out of my back. I turned around to look at what it was and I saw a pair of wings. On the left were pure white angel wings and on the right were black demon wings. I was flying through the air feeling confident, calm and ready to fight. I brought my Katana up and a skill popped in my head like before.

"X-slash." I crossed my arms and focused thunder magic into the swords. I made and X in the air and an electrified X appeared and traveled straight taking out any demons that were in its path. A spell popped into my head now. "Flare." I said and below several fiends a huge fire engulfed them and they fell to the ground in ashes.

"Weapon change: Staff." Several skills popped into my head and I started my incantation. "Surrounded in darkness I become the light. Light magic permission granted and with that I become its weapon. Light arrows." I said that and about 14 arrows appeared and went straight for the fiends. "Holy" White orbs came out of my hand and went so fast at the Fiends I barely saw them. "The magic that is of no element I command thee to attack. Ultima." Than out of nowhere I was floating up and I pointed my hand down. There was a huge explosion in the air and all the fiends were gone. I fluttered my new wings and flew toward the volcano. While I was flying I noticed something odd. There was a town at the bottom of the volcano. I looked down and saw a young couple holding hands together. It reminded me of Yamamoto and my heart began to hurt again. While I was distracted a giant fiend materialized above me and it aimed its claws right at me. I lifted up my arm to block and fired my 'ultima' spell again. The monster let out a screech then disappeared. I hovered down to the volcano and held up my headphone.

"Lal I'm at the volcano do you want me to do something?" I heard static on the other line than Lal's voice came out.

"My machines are picking up a strong energy force near you get ready for a battle." I nodded on the other line and cut her off. I used a scan spell and I definetly felt a strong magical aura. I heard something wiz by and I turned around. There was a huge explosion than I side stepped barely dodging the explosion. I waited for the smoke to clear and my eyes widened.

"Summoning: Nuts!" I screamed and a small lion with a guard over his forehead appeared. It glared at the man and roared angrily at him.

"Ha that thing is still a fucking shrimp. Too bad Tsuna I'm taking you with me." I shook my head than lifted up my staff.

"Come at me if you think you can win." He smirked than threw a bunch of dynamite at me. They lighted and flew right for me. I dodged and taunted him. "Gokudera your aim is really slipping has it been that long." He just started laughing again.

"Who said I was aiming for you." I turned around and my eyes widened. The missiles were going for the volcano. After they impacted lava began to flow out and was headed for the village. "Now come with me or the village will die." I grinded my teeth than Yin and Hogo flew out.

"Class change: Fighter, Weapon change: X-gloves." I said and I changed into an orange sleeveless shirt and wore boxing shorts.

"Don't worry Tsuna we'll take care of the village you just take care of Hayato." I nodded and they flew off. That's when Gokudera got serious and threw more dynamite at me. These were covered with a blue aura. They blew up a couple feet in front of me and made huge ice spikes.

"Nuts cambio forma modo difesa: Antello di vongola primo." I said and Nuts jumped on my arm and turned into a cape. I pulled it up and the spikes impacted than disappeared. I threw the cape away from my line of vision and Gokudera was gone. I looked above and Gokudera fired another missile. This one was encased with lightning aura and when it exploded red lines shot at me. I used the cape again and than Gokudera was floating on a disk.

"Tch still as hasty as ever I see. There is no way you'll win." I ground my teeth again than used my haste spell. I charged and changed Nuts back.

"Combination mode: Attacking mode, Big bang Axel." Nuts transformed into a gauntlet and I focused a large amount of energy in my punch. He called two of those discs in front and than there was a huge explosion and the disks fell to the ground. "So Hayato am I still to weak?"

"Tch, you little brat this isn't over yet!" he threw more bombs at me than I got ready to launch another attack.

(Yin and Hogo)

"Yin, should we really have left Len and Tsuna alone?" Hogo asked worried. Yin nodded and they landed on the ground.

"Yes, Hogo set up a barrier around the town now and I'll take care of the lava. Here we need to get bigger now." Yin closed his eyes and focused. In an instant he and Hogo became normal sized versions of Tsuna. Hogo flew to the town and put a huge barrier around it. Yin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He jumped in the air and stuck his hand out toward the volcano.

"I call upon the heavens for everlasting water. Take the form of a being that rivals your eternity. Go: Water Dragon." A dimensional insignia was created to the side of Yin and a blue dragon sprang from it. In its hand it was holding bright blue orbs and its teeth were bright white when it let out a roar. It circled around above the volcano and Water was forming in the space it was circling around. It roared again and the water poured on the lava. It cooled instantly with a sizzle and the dragon disappeared. Yin descended to the ground tired from the spell that he jus did. Lava was threatening to spill over again when suddenly a barrier was placed above the barrier and I saw Hogo beside me giving me a smile. I nodded and floated up to the place where the barrier was. Hogo gave me a flat surface so I could levitate without trouble.

"I call upon the spirits of Earth and of the ice I command thee to cover this volcano and force it into a dormant state. Go: Shiva and Terra." Another dimensional insignia appeared and this time two beings came out. One had long braids and was blue; the other was a huge man who was too muscular for his own good. They turned to yin and nodded. The one named Terra brought up the rock from deep within the volcano and shot all the lava up. At least he plugged the Volcano. Shiva shook her head and fired an ice beam at the lava in the air and it was cooled to rock and landed on the top of the now closed volcano. They disappeared like the dragon and Yin fell to his knees as Hogo flew him down.

Something flew down and hit Yin in the head and landed on the ground. Yin's eyes widened and he frantically picked it up.

"Len what happened get up where's Tsuna?" Len lifted a shaky finger up and pointed above. Yin and Hogo turned toward the direction.

"Tsuna!" "Tsuna!" They said in unison and saw that Gokudera was holding an unconscious Tsuna by the collar and dangled him in the air. That's when a shot was heard and a disk that Gokudera had shattered. Colonello was floating in the air and held up his gun again.

"Give me Tsuna before I shoot again you're all out of defenses so give up, hey." Gokudera refused and started to run away. "Hmph fine, hey. Maximum burst." A blue aura shot out and hit Gokudera in the back and he dropped Tsuna.

"Fucking bitch. I'll be back and next time that brat will be taken care of for good." He disappeared in a black cloud and his presence was gone. Tsuna was still falling when he was caught in mid air by Colonello. Hogo and Yin flew up by Colonello than they were teleported out. Colonello set Tsuna down on a couch and Hogo immediately started to heal him. Tsuna's wounds were slowly closing and the bruises were disappearing. After ten minutes Tsuna began to open his eyes. He looked around the room and smiled.

(Back to Tsuna's POV.)

I looked up and I was surprised to see a big version of Hogo. Yin was also as big as Hogo and Len was resting on my stomach.

"W-What happened to Gokudera?" I asked a little light headed and Colonello put a hand on my chest when I tried to get up.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan I got them you should rest someone is coming to take you home." He smiled at me. "To my displeasure though." I heard him say between his teeth. I giggled a little but than my side started to hurt. I laid down and I heard the door get kicked in.

"Where's Tsuna!?" I heard Lancia and I waved my hand and he ran to my side. Hogo, Yin and Len stood in front to stop Lancia from trying to grab me too quickly. I tried getting up and ignored the pain.

"Lancia-san can we go home now?" He smiled at me than nodded. I turned to Colonello who seemed to have developed a dark cloud over him. I motioned for him to come over and he smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and the dark cloud turned into a bunch of flowers. Lancia's eye was twitching angrily and he picked me up and we left. We left Colonello with a goofy smile he started to wave from back from the house. Lancia was walking me back when he let out a sigh.

"You have to stop getting hurt like this Tsuna we're not kids anymore and I'm not always around." He said in an adult like tone and I laughed a little.

"Sorry Lancia but all this walking around must be tiring for you." I tried to avoid the subject and I lifted up my hands to focus my magic energy. I used whatever I could on a teleport spell and we were transported. We were in front of the house and I was fighting becoming unconscious. Lancia noticed and quickly knocked on the door. Ryohei opened the door and stared at me.

"Tsu-chan are you alright what happened at Colonello's house I knew I should have gone with you. If I had you wouldn't have gotten hurt to the EXTREME!" He said and Kaa-san popped out of nowhere.

"Tsu-kun, come in the living room and rest I have a special video you and your friends should watch." Lancia carried me and Ryohei followed closely behind. I was in Lancia's lap and Ryohei was glaring at Lancia. Kaa-san put in the tape she had and it showed a nice blue sky. Than the camera moved down to show me and Lancia when we were kids.

The video showed a 3 year old me wearing a bright blue and red yukata. I was rubbing my eyes and I obviously looked like I was crying. Kaa-san was in the shot too and I tilted my head.


	6. flashbacks and make ups

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

"Tsu-kun, come in the living room and rest I have a special video you and your friends should watch." Lancia carried me and Ryohei followed closely behind. I was in Lancia's lap and Ryohei was glaring at Lancia. Kaa-san put in the tape she had and it showed a nice blue sky. Than the camera moved down to show me and Lancia when we were kids.

The video showed a 3 year old me wearing a bright blue and red yukata. I was rubbing my eyes and I obviously looked like I was crying. Kaa-san was in the shot too and I tilted my head in utter confusion not understanding how she was filming this AND was in the shot as well.

"Hey mom how are you in this video." She giggled than whistled and a bird with a camera tied around its neck came out. _Oh yea forgot beast master hehe._

(In Video Third person point of view.)

A 3-year old Tsuna was crying continuously because his father was moved across seas to continue his job as a mercenary. Tsuna was holding onto his mother's apron when she opened the door for their unknown guests.

"Hello Mrs. Sawada. My name is Lancia and your husband asked me to come here." Lancia looked directly at Tsuna than knelt down to brush his face with his hand lovingly. "Now, now Little Tsuna I'm here now you don't need to cry." He was trying to show a smile but instead it looked like he was trying to show his teeth instead. Tsuna started to giggle a little and Lancia smiled.

"There we go, that's what your nii-san wants to see." Nana giggled a little and Tsuna ran to Lancia.

The tape cut off there and a card had said '2 years later, Tsuna at age 5'.

After that the screen turned back to normal and Tsuna and Lancia were at the park together. Tsuna was tugging at Lancia's sleeve and was pointing at the swings.

"Nii-san can you push me I wanna go high come on please." Tsuna pleaded with bug eyes and Lancia let out a sigh and held Tsuna's hand on the way to the swing set. Tsuna sat down and grabbed onto the sides. Lancia pulled Tsuna back and threw him forward. Tsuna went high up and began to laugh. Tsuna was swinging for a good five minutes when he realized Lancia wasn't behind him. He jumped off and began to look for Lancia. Lancia was laying face down on the ground and Tsuna began to panic and ran for him when he tripped in front of him. Tsuna had scrapped his knee and began to tear up, but he still crawled to Lancia.

"Nii-san get up are you okay hello Nii-san!?" Tsuna was beginning to shake with panic when a bunch of kids behind him began to laugh.

"Move you brat this punk deserves everything that comes to him. Who does he think he is telling us who we can and can't talk to?" The boy held up a tazer and began to shake it in front of Tsuna. "If you know what's good for you you'll move out of the way." He turned the Tazer on and it let out electrical noises when Tsuna screamed.

"GO AWAY!" The kids were shot back towards a tree and Tsuna was radiating with magic energy. The group of hoodlums ran away and started to cry. Nana came up to Lancia and the three walked home together.

Another card came up saying 'The next week'.

Lancia was all healed and it was Tsuna's first day of elementary school. Tsuna was keeping close to Lancia when he grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders. He met Tsuna's eyes and had a serious face.

"Now Tsuna I'll be at the High school near here go there straight after school, okay?" Tsuna nodded and Lancia left. Tsuna ran into the classroom and accidentally ran into somebody.

"I'm sorry for knocking into you." Tsuna bowed politely and the other boy looked down at him. He smiled a gentle smile and patted Tsuna on the head.

"That's okay my name is Yamamoto Takeshi and I'm we're gonna be new friends okay?" Tsuna brightened and began to jump with excitement.

"Sure I'm Sawada Ts-Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna I can barely say my whole name." Yamamoto laughed and the two entered the class together.

After school the two began to know more about each other. Like when the snacks were brought out Tsuna was the first to grab the chocolate cake, or that Yamamoto wants to be a pro baseball player. Yamamoto's dad waved at him and Yamamoto waved back.

"Hey Tsuna did you wanna come over me and my dad were gonna go to the park together and hit for a while." Tsuna was about to answer when his face went down a little.

"Sorry Yamamoto I can't go with you I have to meet my nii-san right now. Can I come to the park later and meet you guys?" Yamamoto nodded and hugged Tsuna. Tsuna tilted his head a little. "Yamamoto what was that for."

"I saw on a T.V show that when two people are really good friends that they hug when they say goodbye." He just smiled again and waved goodbye. Tsuna was smiling on his way to Lancia's school and saw Lancia waiting on the side with a serious face. When he saw Tsuna however the constant glare was lifted into a gentle smile. He ran up to Tsuna and grabbed his hand.

"So Tsuna how was your first day of school?" Lancia asked walking with Tsuna home. Tsuna explained the events of his day to Lancia and he was smiling throughout the explanation.

"Oh yeah Lancia can we go to the park again? I want to go and play baseball with Yamamoto." Tsuna said with eyes filled with excitement. Lancia let out a sigh and nodded. When they went home again Tsuna put down his bag and changed out of his sweatshirt in front of a heavily blushing Lancia. Once Tsuna was changed he ran out of the door waiting for Lancia to catch up. He bumped into something and fell down. Tsuna looked up and saw and old man with a gentle smile on his face.

"Nono jii-san you're here…… Who's that scary guy on the side of you?" The boy on the right was glaring at Tsuna and an anger block was easily visible.

"I'm gonna kill you you little brat!" He said running after Tsuna who was running away laughing. They chased each other til Lancia grabbed Tsuna and pulled him to his chest. Xanxus saw the man holding Tsuna was glaring at him than put on an evil smile. Tsuna stuck out his tongue and laughed. Xanxus was being held back by jii-san.

"Hello Tsuna, Lancia, and Nana-san it is very nice to see all of you again. I just decided to drop by and introduce my grandson Xanxus. He's been interested as to who it was that I always talk so highly about." Xanxus calmed down and put on a sneer while also sporting a slight blush.

"Tch this kid is nothing like I expected. I was expecting a person like me not a kid with bug eyes and a cute face." He covered his mouth surprised of what he said and Tsuna looked confused.

"Well Tsuna was going to go out and meet his friend soon so is there anything that you wanted to see him for?" The old man shook his head and just held out a box shaped like a rectangle. Ha handed it to Xanxus and patted his back motioning for him to go forward.

"Come on Xanxus give it to him I want both of you to be friends." Xanxus let out an irritated sigh and grabbed the box.

"Here Tsuna this is for you." He tried smiling but it looked more like a smirk. "I hope we can be friends." He said and Tsuna grabbed and opened the box. His eyes got even wider than they were before and he moved out of Lancia's grip. He showed his mother what he had gotten and than Lancia.

"Well we'll see you again Sawada family. Lancia be sure to take care of them." They were beginning to leave the house when Tsuna told Lancia to hold his chocolates.

"Ah wait Xanxus-kun wait." Xanxus turned around and was suddenly being hugged by Tsuna. He looked confused and was blushing heavily. Jii-san just smiled at the sight.

"Why are you hugging me?" Xanxus asked and Tsuna released his grasp.

"Because Yamamoto told me that that's what friends do when they say goodbye." Tsuna asked all innocent like and smiled. Xanxus quickly entered the car and Lancia went straight for Tsuna's side again. The limo Xanxus rode in zoomed off and Lancia grabbed Tsuna's hand again.

"Come on lets get you to the park so that you and that Yamamoto kid can play." Tsuna nodded and walked with Lancia.

Tsuna and Lancia arrived at the park a couple of minutes later and Tsuna went to look for Yamamoto. Lancia just leaned on a tree than fell asleep.

Tsuna was looking for Yamamoto when a baseball came flying at him. Tsuna got scared and screamed. The ball was stopped suddenly by an odd gust and Yamamoto came running toward Tsuna. He put his shoulders on him and looked over Tsuna.

"Oh no Tsuna are you okay it didn't hit you did it?" Yamamoto began in a panic and Tsuna smiled.

"I'm fine Yamamoto now let's play." Tsuna said smiling with tears on the sides of his eyes. Yamamoto hesitantly pulled him toward where they were playing.

After about an hour of Yamamoto's odd baseball lingo, a packet of sunflower seeds and several bad attempts at swinging Yamamoto guys decided to quit for the day. Yamamoto and Tsuna decided to play on the slides when Tsuna jumped on Yamamoto's back. Tsuna put his head on Yamamoto's shoulder and Yamamoto was piggy backing Tsuna around.

"Tsuna it's time to go." Lancia called from the tree he was sleeping under and Tsuna's face dropped.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye for now Yamamoto." Yamamoto set Tsuna down when he hugged him goodbye again. This time though he kissed Tsuna on the cheek and Tsuna was blushing.

"I saw my mom and dad do that when they said goodbye so I decided to try it. See ya later Tsuna."

Another card came up after that saying 'A year later at age 6'.

Tsuna was laying down in Yamamoto's lap while he was eating chocolates. Yamamoto decided to grab one and lifted it above his head.

"Hey! Yamamoto that's mine give it back." Tsuna pouted and Yamamoto laughed. Yamamoto gave Tsuna back his chocolate when Lancia came in.

"Tsuna remember what Nana said about all your sweets." Lancia said in a parent like tone. Tsuna sighed and put away the box that he was holding. Yamamoto slung an arm around Tsuna and they both smiled.

"Hey! Lancia do you have a girlfriend?" Tsuna asked putting emphasis on the part about Lancia liking someone. He blushed a little and than laughed.

"Why do you wanna know Tsu-chan?" Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other than laughed.

"Because, we want to see who Lancia wants to spend the rest of his life with." Tsuna said and Lancia laughed. He grabbed Tsuna's chin and tilted it up.

"If I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you would that make you my girlfriend?" Tsuna shook his head. Yamamoto put an arm around Tsuna and Tsuna ever so innocently leaned up against him.

"Nope, cause I'm already with Yama-kun." Lancia looked mad and grabbed Tsuna in his arms away from Yamamoto. Yamamoto held out a chocolate just out of Tsuna's reach and Lancia didn't let him get it. Tsuna struggled when Lancia reached for the candy to give it to him. He put it in Tsuna's mouth and Tsuna ate a piece of it. When Tsuna took half Lancia took the other half and ate it.

"Oh yea Tsuna we better get to school we're exploring the forest today." Yamamoto said from the background. Lancia let go and Tsuna excitedly ran for his school lunch.

"Lancia I forgot to tell you the other day but I'm a new magician in training." Lancia's eyes were filled with worry when Tsuna just laughed. "Don't worry Yamamoto promised he'd always protect me so there's nothing to worry about." He tilted his head and grabbed a miniature wand. Yamamoto put his hand up to salute to Lancia and they left.

The two were walking to the forest entrance when they saw Kyoko Sasagawa.

"Kyoko-chan! Hey, Kyoko-chan come on lets walk together." She smiled and walked beside them. "Kyoko-chan are you gonna be a mage or a knight?"

"I'm gonna be a knight with Haru-chan. What are you Tsuna?" She asked pulling out what looked like a jump rope.

"I'm gonna be a mage and Yamamoto here said he'll be my knight." Yamamoto put an arm around Tsuna and all three laughed. They arrived a little while later and the class was waiting for them.

"Now class be sure to go in groups now, at 3 o'clock you all should see a firework pop in the sky. That's the signal for all of you to come back here. If you all understand than you guys can all go and have fun. Be careful of fiends though they're a little tough so have your weapons at the ready." The teacher waved them all good bye. The students began to run in and were all in groups. Tsuna and Yamamoto were in the same group when they began to walk. Yamamoto was carrying a small sword and Tsuna had his wand ready.

"AAAOOOOOOO" Something had howled out and Tsuna panicked behind Yamamoto. A boy with white hair not wearing a shirt came out of the bushes and began to yawn.

"Hmm who are you guys? I'm Ryohei Sasagawa and my motto is EXTREME!" Ryohei had said and Tsuna came out from behind Yamamoto.

"I'm Tsuna and this is Yamamoto it's nice to meet you Ryohei. Ryohei-san are you from our school?" He shook his head and Yamamoto got in a fighting stance.

"I'm 7 years old so I don't think I'm in your class. Are you guys here for a field trip or something?" Tsuna nodded and Ryohei smiled. "How EXTREME! I wanna walk with you guys than, you seem nice enough." Ryohei said and walked beside Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at him and they both smiled at each other. The gang of children were laughing and smiling together for the longest time. The occasional fiend popping up here and there. Tsuna tried using magic but it was very weak, so Yamamoto took care of the fiends while Ryohei guarded Tsuna.

The tape cut off again and the cards said 'Tsuna at age 10'.

(Back to Tsuna's point of view.)

I turned off the T.V there and Ryohei let out a disappointed moan.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you Tsuna I'm sorry to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said hugging me and squeezing rather hard.

"Tsuna when you were 10 wasn't that when you met 'him'?" I nodded and than he looked down. "I've told you before Tsuna just because that guy betrayed you doesn't mean you have to lose your smile." Lancia said brushing Tsuna's cheek.

"I know, thank you Nii-san. I have to go to Yamamoto's house now before it gets late." I looked at the clock and it was already 5:30. Lancia and Ryohei both openly protested this action but Tsuna had teleported out of there before either could say anything.

I appeared in front of Yamamoto's house and prayed he was there. I took a deep breath than pushed the gates to his house open. I walked to the door and lifted up my shaking hand. I knocked on the door and I heard shuffling. The door opened to reveal Yamamoto, whose eyes were all red and puffy. _Did I make Yamamoto cry? _

"Hey Yamamoto can you come out for a walk with me?" I asked kind of embarrassed to ask someone I yelled at to walk with me, all in the same day. He nodded and grabbed a jacket. We left the house and I walked a little distanced from him.

"Yamamoto may I ask why you were kissing Gokudera-kun?" I asked scared and trembling. He looked down and nodded.

"Well when you left the room I had turned around and looked at pictures of you and your dad from the past. I heard the door shut and turned around. The person I thought was you, was holding the door shut and moved up to me. I was gonna ask why 'you' closed the door when all of a sudden you were kissing me. I didn't think you would be the one to kiss me so I just went with it. I heard you yell than I saw it was actually Gokudera……. I'm so ashamed of myself you have every right to be angry with me." Yamamoto explained and it all sounded like Gokudera used an illusion to trick Yamamoto. I hugged Yamamoto and put my head to his chest.

"Yamamoto I think I know what happened…. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I forgive you." I said and he hugged me back. He let go of me and we started to walk back. I felt two strong magic auras and than I heard a shot. I tried to put up a barrier but when the shot hit, it blew into pieces. _Shit I forgot my weapons at home. Hogo, Len or Yin aren't here I need to do this._

"Ara you seems to have gotten slower since this morning." The man with the white hair appeared and my eyes widened. Yamamoto looked shocked but than summoned his sword. It appeared and he charged at the man. He floated up and Yamamoto tried to jump after him. I was trying to call my weapon but it was too far away and I needed it now. While I wasn't paying attention the white haired man had fired a spell at me. It was in the form of a white dragon and I was too scared to move.

"Tsuna!" I heard Yamamoto yell and in an instant he was in front of me. He just smiled at me and took the direct hit. The dragon turned into five spikes and pierced Yamamoto. One on each shoulder, one on each leg and one to side of his stomach. He just smiled as he fell forward. I tried to catch him and then I heard him say very softly. "I told you… I'd…….protect you….." I set him on the ground and it felt like my heart had stopped. I could not forgive this man for what he has done.

My eyes were being covered by my hair and I faced the man. My aura began to surround me and I made a clone of myself. The clone went straight for the man and the man shot him down the same way he shot down Yamamoto. Only this clone is special.

"Mirror clone. Reflect." The attack that was fired at the clone went straight for him. He tried to move away but was caught in his arm. The man had a bloody hole through his arm and he grabbed it in pain. I took the opportunity to launch myself at him.

"Zero point break through: first edition." I said and I touched my two fingers to his forehead. He froze in an unmeltable ice block. The frozen forms eyes were wide than I heard ticking. My eyes widened in realization that this was actually a decoy. I had evaded right out of range and ran to Yamamoto. I slung his arm over my shoulder and grabbed his bloody body up. I used my teleport spell and I knew I didn't get fully recovered. Outside of our door I fell forward and my head hit the door.

"Tsuna!" I heard Lancia say as he opened the door. I fell to the ground and I heard Hogo and Len fly up to me.

"H-help Yamamoto he's dying." I said as loudly as I could, but it sounded close to a whimper.

"Alright Tsuna. Ryohei grab Yamamoto and put him on the floor." Yin made the two full sized again and Ryohei did what he was told. Len was helping to bring towels to set the two exhausted figures to be placed on. Yin and Hogo immediately began to work on Yamamoto. Yin was focusing all his magic into Yamamoto to make sure Hogo had enough. Hogo and Yin made a green magic aura around Yamamoto and his wounds began to close quickly. I smiled and tried to get up when two rough hands stopped me. Ryohei looked at me worried while Lancia gave me a parental kind of look. I watched as Yamamoto's eyes began to stir and I smiled. Nana brang me an elixir and made me drink it all. The medicines strange taste ran down my throat and I felt my magic power replenish. I got up and quickly joined into help the two other me's. Yamamoto's eyes opened slowly and I felt like crying out of joy. His hand gently caressed my cheek and I began to cry.

"Tsuna… aunty Aria taught you…differently." Tsuna than remembered that very quote. _'When you're happy smile with your heart'_.(1) The words rang in his head and he gave Yamamoto a very glee filled smile.

After the very stressful hour of healing Yamamoto was back in top form. Tsuna was laying on him and listened to his heartbeat. I laid there and fell asleep peacefully in his arms.

_Today was quite eventful wasn't it…. Next time I see Gokudera I will fight him and I WILL win. At least I'm here with my best friend and I can stay here. I really like snuggling up to Yamamoto._

TBC~

Episode 2 complete…. Yea that's was all like one day. I don't think it was very good. Don't forget to review. I need 5.

(1) okay if you've been reading the manga you should know where this is from.


	7. First date and the test

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

(The next morning.)

I woke up in Yamamoto's arms and he was sleeping with a smile on his face. I felt something breathing on me and turned to look what it was.

"GAH!? Ryohei what are you doing!?" I shouted surprised. Yamamoto woke up and tightened his grip. Ryohei looked at me and smiled.

"Well Tsuna for one I was watching you guys sleep so you wouldn't o anything EXTREME together." _He watched us sleep? "_And secondly I was gonna wake you up for my birthday." He said leaning down and my eyes widened.

"Ryohei-san today is your birthday why didn't you tell me." He just smiled at me and Yamamoto let me go. I looked down and checked his wounds properly while Ryohei waited. I finished checking and Yamamoto brought my face down to his and kissed me on my forehead. I started to blush and he just waved goodbye.

"Ryohei why didn't you tell me yesterday it was your birthday? I could've gotten you a present." I looked down and he tilted my chin up.

"Tsuna I don't need any store bought gift from you I just want one thing." He leaned down and was whispering in my ear. "A date." My whole fdace turned red and I moved back.

"A-Are you serious. Y-you want a d-date with m-me." He nodded and held my hand.

"Actually I want to introduce you to my family than go on a date with you." He said and I could already Kyoko and Ryohei's mother and father glaring at me for turning his son into a homo. But I sighed and gave in.

"If you r-really wanna go on a date and introduce me to your family can I get ready?" He nodded and I left the hallway to go into my room. I closed the door behind me and my heart was beating at a hundred beats a second. _I can't believe it my first date is with a GUY! I expected Yamamoto to ask but not Ryohei. Woe is me. _My mind was racing with thoughts like that when I looked at the calendar. Augst 26th I'll remember that in the future. The clock said 10:30 am so the movies should almost be open. I sighed and began to look for clothes when suddenly Nana and Lancia broke in.

"Tsu-kun we're gonna make you all pretty pretty for your date with Ryohei." Kaa-san said and Lancia was smiling evily. I tried to make a break for it when Lancia grabbed me by my hips and held me still. "Now, now Tsu-kun sit still." She snapped her fingers and my clothes disappeared. Lancia was staring rather oddly at me and my face was turning even redder than before. She snapped them again and I was dressed in tight denim jeans, a loose black shirt with the number 27 on the left torso. Overall even I could've picked this outfit out….. She's planning something.

"There you go Tsuna now was that so bad?" She said in a happy tone and left. Lancia was holding me still and I looked at his eyes.

"Tsuna whatever you do don't do anything you wouldn't do with me please." He brought his lips down and kissed me on my lips. I widened my eyes this was the first time Lancia ever did something like this, usually it's the forehead. He walked away and I sat there for a little while.

"TSUNA!! Are you ready I wanna go to the EXTREME!?" Ryohei shouted and Walked in the room. He was afctually wearing something other than boxers. He was wearing our school uniform and I was surprised at the sight.

"Hey .Where did you get the uniform from?"

"I just got it this morning they delivered to your house. Come on I wanna show you to my parents." He dragged me along while holding my hand and I waved goodbye to Lancia and Nana. He was running all around the neighborhood until we stopped in front of a house.

"Well my family lives here so let's go." He said and picked me up bridal style. And I started to blush. He walked up to the door and ringed the bell. "Kaa-san old man it's me."

"Onii-san how come only now you come home we had your birthday cake already made." Kyoko scolded when she opened the door and looked at me. "Oh hello Tsu-chan its nice to see you again. Are you here as Ryohei's mate?" Ryohei smiled and I hid my face into him. I heard running down stairs and a werewolf came at us. I panicked and formed a barrier. The werewolf crashed and changed into a well muscled white haired man. His hair reached the ground and he was naked….. Again hate when werewolves transform back. Than a woman with light brown hair came down the stairs and stood by the man.

"Gah ha ha ha ha! You sure got a cute one Ryohei." The man said in a gruff voice and the woman giggled. "I gotta worry about him though how is he gonna be able to handle when you guys mate." I panicked a little and Ryohei laughed. Len flew out from behind Ryohei and laughed as well.

"L-Len when did you get here?" I said and Len shifted a little.

"Sorry Ryohei I couldn't help it. Anyway he wanted to have me follow you guys just in case you guys get ambushed." Ryohei sighed and I glared at him for a bit.

"Well anyway it's nice to see Ryohei again and let's have some lunch." The lady with brown hair had said. She motioned us inside and Ryohei put me down. We walked down a very nicely furnished hallway and came into a tiled kitchen. The women pulled out a couple of plates and set the table.

"Excuse me Ms. Sasagawa" "Oh just call me Kairi(1)." "Ok Kairi-san if it wouldn't be too much trouble than may I cook for you guys?" I asked in a quiet tone and Ryohei looked excited.

"Sure if you really want to." Kairi said and she brought out a couple of meats and veggies.

"Please enjoy the show" I said as I decided to try a new cooking trick. I focused my magic and summoned the sakura again. A couple floated above my head than I made the food levitate. "Let's go." I said and began to motion my hands around. The Sakura began to spin rapidly until they looked like blurs. I motioned to the food and they were sliced. The Sakura disappeared and I put the meat on the tenderizing board. "Len if you wouldn't mind." He nodded and began to continuously punch the meat. I summoned some water and molded into a sort of slide. The sliced veggies were placed in and they seemed to dance in the water. I snapped my fingers and the veggies blew the water into the sink. I brought the pans out and began to actually cook. Everyone clapped and Ryohei came up behind me for a hug. I smiled a bit and told him to sit down. Len threw up the meat and I had them levitate while I finished cooking the vegetables. Once the vegetables were done I floated them to the table and everyone waited. I placed the food in oils and dipped every single one in, I than put breading on it and fried it. After about half and hour my master piece was done. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and brought the food.

"You're quite the mage young one." He bit into his food and his eyes widened. "*Munch munch* And one hell of a cook." He ate his food with haste and the same thing happened with Kyoko and Kairi.

"Wow Tsu-chan this is better than Nana-san's cooking." He said and we continued to eat. After a good 30 minutes all of us finished. I offered to clean the dishes but Kairi said that she would in exchange for me cooking for them. Ryohei's father pounded his fists on the table and glared at me.

"You show great potential in becoming a suitable mate however I have a test for you. Kyoko you will battle him." Kyoko nodded and I panicked.

"But what if I accidentally hurt Kyoko?" The man laughed.

"Few can actually do that if you do than you'll be accepted." Kyoko laughed and I sweat dropped. _How demented._

Once Kairi had finished cooking we moved to the backyard which was HUGE. I mean I could easily move around back here. Me and Kyoko walked to opposite sides and I gulped in panic.

"Okay Tsu-kun gives it all you got." She said and Ryohei's dad motioned for us to go. She summoned her Nunchaku and threw one half at me. I side stepped it and suddenly she came from above. She threw the other side down and I put up a barrier. The barrier was cracking and she pulled back. "Len I need you." Len flew into me and I transformed.

"Class change: Monk, Weapon Change: Metal knuckle." I was suddenly dressed in a jiu jitsu gi and wore a white headband with a blue stripe through it. Kyoko threw one side again and I did a handstand. I let it wrap around my leg and started to spin. "Sweeping Kick." I span so much that she was being pulled in with her weapon. She let go and her weapon was thrown aside. She smiled a gentle smile and whistled. The weapon was coming up and launched for me. I dodged it and she caught her weapon and stopped for a second.

"Aura blast." I said and a blue aura shot out of me and went straight for her. I launched my self behind it and focused energy into my hand. She started to spin her weapon around her and my attack impacted with it. She was fine and my attack was blown away, I continued to rush forward and punched. I was blown back and I skidded on the ground a couple of feet.

"Sorry Tsuna I'm not the defenseless little girl from before. Tornado!" She shouted a skill and she was suddenly surrounded by a tornado and it was sent flying to me. Before she could impact I focused as much energy I could around me. "Aura!" I was surrounded by a blue aura and I charged right back at her. "Cleaving Strike!" I raised my arm and punched as hard as I could. There was an explosion and we were surrounded by dust. I started to breathe heavily with a few cuts and scrapes on the arm I punched with. Kyoko came out with an equal number of bruises and scrapes. I heard a thunderous clap from the sides and than gruff laughter.

"Well Tsuna you are quite powerful for a mage in hand-to-hand combat. You've scraped up Kyoko not even Ryohei cold do that yet." I heard Ryohei grumbling at the comment his father made. "Now run along you two we won't hold you any loner." He said and Len exited my body, he looked smugly over to Kyoko-chan who just gave us a friendly smile and a wave goodbye.

"Come on Tsu-chan we're gonna be EXTREMELY late for our movie!" Ryohei shouted and started to drag me off. I waved goodbye to the family and Ryohei ran full speed out of the house. We were passing street after street and finally we arrived outside of the mall. "Come on We're almost there." He said as he pointed to the theatre that was on the second floor. He picked me up and launched himself up. He was propelling himself with his energy and people began to stare. He just smiled an ear to ear smile and landed perfectly in front of the box office.

"Two tickets for N** M**n please." He pushed the money into the slot and two tickets were pushed out. The lady working there saw how protectively Ryohei was holding me and blushed. "Come on Tsuna I heard this movie is awesome." He shouted and he stopped in front of the snacks. He put me down and went to go buy us some popcorn and drinks. I looked around a little and a group of boys looked disgusted at us.

"Tch look at those fags there." The one in the middle had said. He was wearing a black hoodie, black denim jeans and had spiked red hair. Their whole gang was wearing the same thing as him and all had outrageous hair styles. The one who taunted us lit a cigarette and I lifted up my hand to summon some water to put it out.

"Hey you bastards over there who the fuck do you think you are teasing Tsuna!?" Len said floating in front of me. The group of boys laughed and the one who lit the cigarette appeared next to Len in an instant. My eyes widened in realization. _This guy can use a shunpo(2) He must be a well trained knight. _I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. _This is my fight not Len's or Ryohei's. _I put my hand on the guys shoulder and he glared at me. My eyes were serious and I pretended that I was Yin.

"Now do you have a problem with me and my friend if so than say it to my face, if not" I held up my morphing weapon. "then get out of my way." He just laughed and shunpo'd away.

"Yea I do you little faggot. Your kind fucking disgust me and that guy with you is an even worse faggot for going along with it." He laughed and my calm eyes flared with anger._ How dare he make fun of someone who isn't even here. This act of cowardliness shall not be taken lightly. _"You little faggot I think I'll have to teach you a lesson for touching me without permission." He raised up claws and smirked evilly. I sighed and put my other hand out.

"Weapon change: Sakura staff." I said and my custom staff appeared. The man launched himself at me and I sidestepped and brought my staff up to strike. The sakura guarded me and I brought it down. He used his shunpo and dodged the blow. A crowd was gathering now and everyone was staring. Ryohei stood on the sidelines trying to get through when Len had blocked his path. I nodded to him and he nodded back.

"You're a foolish warrior for messing with a mage." I brought my fingers up and focused my energy. "Fira!" I shouted and two medium sized fire balls shot from my hand. I twirled the staff in the air summoned my sakura's. The man used shunpo again and the fireballs collided with eachother. He went for me and I brought my staff down. He stopped himself just in time and barely missed my attack…. Or so he thought. The sakura surrounded him in a spherical prison. "Enso Jikkei Sakura Katana. (Circular prison sentence cherry blossom blade.)" I said and the sphere was being lifted. I span my staff repeatedly and the man would struggle inside his prison.

"If you apologize I'll let you live." There was a girlish screech and I let the attack break. He fell to the ground and the sakura surrounded me. One made it's way to my hand and I held it in my hand. The man fell to the ground with multiple cuts on his legs and a few cuts on his arms. His claw was scratched up and his friends all held up weapons. A gun shot was heard from nowhere and I turned to look at it. Xanxus was standing in the middle of a crowd of people who looked like they just pissed themselves. Ryohei moved beside him and held up a fist.

"You fucking pieces of trash wanna tease Tsuna again com on I dare you." He cocked his gun and they all ran off dragging their boss along. Xanxus just shunpo'd away from the crowd and out of the theatre. _I wonder if he's chasing after them._ The crowd began to clap and I tilted my head in confusion. A man dressed in a gold vest came up to me and Ryohei ran as fast as he could to my side. The man began to shake my hand repetitively and now I was even more confused.

"Thank you so much mister. If there is anything I can do for you anything than it'll be done." I scratched my head and he looked at me.

"I'm confused I just caused a fight in a public place isn't that illegal." The man just laughed loudly.

"Oh no no no no no no. Those vandals would have ruined the good time for everyone here like they always do. I'm grateful to you the theatre would have became a riot scene again. I know how I can thank you. Here whoever you bring will get free movies whenever you like. I promise thanks to you this place will be peaceful again." I smiled and I was happy. I made these people feel safe again this feeling feels really nice. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling inside my heart. "Now everyone lets all watch our movie!" Everyone cheered and rushed to the screening areas.

Me and Ryohei sat in the back so it was easy to see. He put his arm around me throughout the movie and put the popcorn between the two of us. The movie was pretty good so far it was really lovey dovey and super cool. The werewolf in the movie was HOT….. Maybe all werewolves are just good looking. Everytime the girl kissed the guy Ryohei would do the same to me. As soon as I was done being surprised and ready to put my hands between us the movie was over and there was no more making out. I made a slight angry grunt and Ryohei took me out of the movie theatres.

Everyone who left that saw me all said thank you and everything nice like that. I couldn't all this attention so I teleported the two of out of the theatres. I looked at the clock and it said 7:30.

"Tsu-chan do you wanna eat somewhere or just go home?" Ryohei said without his EXTREMEness.

"I think we should go to dinner together." I said and his mood lightened up and he his smile was so happy.

"Let's go to eat at an Italian restraint than we can order some pasta together." He said and pulled me along as usual. _The only reason he wants Italian is to make out some more. _I sighed at my own thoughts and wondered where Len was. When we stopped in front of what seemed like an Italian restraint I felt something in my hood.

_Tsuna_

_It's Len who else dumbass. Anyway I'm going home and I want you and Ryohei to get intimate so don't hold back!"_

_Len_

I read the messy handwriting and sighed again. Ryohei got us a seat and we sat across from each other in a corner. Ryohei, like he had said before, ordered Pasta for the two of us. The awkwardness of all the other people's (And Ryohei's) staring at me made me blush a little.

"R-Ryohei-kun this is my first date that I've ever been and I'm sorry if I'm doing anything wrong." I bowed my head a little and Ryohei laughed.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan this is my first date too."

"R-Really I would have thought with your body you could get anyone you wanted unlike me." My expression dropped a little and Ryohei threw a bread at my head. "W-What was that for?"

"For being EXTREMELY stupid! Don't ever say things like that Tsuna. You're perfect as you are. You're strong willed, cute, kind hearted and EXTREMELY adorable. That's why I fell in love with you!" Ryohei yelled the whole time and thank Kami-sama there was music or everybody would've heard us. I blushed heavily and Ryohei was blushing a little too.

Our food came and Ryohei was purposely doing the cliché noodle thing. We finished a little while later and the waiter brought our check. Ryohei didn't give me any time to look at it and snatched it from where it stood. I noticed his face was full of tomato sauce so I grabbed a napkin and reached across the table. I began to wipe it off and Ryohei looked confused, than blushed.

"C-Come on Tsuna I'm 16 I think I know when there's food on my face."

"I know I just wanted to do it as thanks for the food AND movie." I said tilting my head and smiling at him. He blushed at how cute I was and dragged me to the receptionist to pay. WE left the restraint and I teleported us home.

I knocked on the door and I heard footsteps before it opened.

"Tusna! Good to see you're back from your….date." Lancia stressed the 'date' part and cracked us a strained smile. I nervously laughed and led Ryohei inside. I looked around for Yamamoto and I heard muffled sounds coming from the living room. I walked there and saw Yamamoto tied up. And his mouth was taped over.

"! (Hey its Tsuna did he rape you or anything I saw him kiss you those lips are mine!)" Yamamoto muffled out and I couldn't understand a word he was saying. I untied him and took the tape off his mouth. As soon as he was free he hugged me.

"Damnit Tsuna how could you put yourself in all that danger knowing I'm here waiting for you all day." Yamamoto said worried and I just smiled.

"Sorry Yama-kun I was on a date with Ryohei and his family was pretty interesting."

"Oh yes Tsu-kun here let me take care of those injuries for you." Nana butted in and blocked Yamamoto from questioning. Then it hit me.

"Wait Yamamoto how did you know I was in danger?"

"Weeeeel Tsu-chan we were kinda secretly taping you with Nana-sans birds." He said scratching his head trying to look as innocent as possible. Hogo flew up in front of me and pouted.

"How come you brought Len and not us that was mean." He said as he began to heal my injuries. Nana sighed and I only now just noticed the bird outside our house.

"Mom it's kinda creepy that you followed me around you know." I said as she just giggled.

"Tsu-chan that was an EXTREME first date. Xanxus gave me something to give while we were back in the movies here." He said as he held out a letter.

_Fucking prey_

_Listen Tsuna I really like you. Geh I can't believe I'm actually writing this. aNyway I want to see that you are always safe so I'm asking you on a date with me. I'm not giving you a choice so tomorrow after school me and you are going out for lunch. If you don't come don't forget I know where you live._

_Xanxus._

Yamamoto and ryohei were leaning over me to see what was written but I wuickly used my fire spell to burn it.

"So Tsuna what was it huh huh!?" Ryohei asked and I nervously tried to think of an excuse.

"Um xanxus-kun wants to meet me for lunch after school tomorrow a-" Yamamoto had cut me off with a kiss on the lips. My eyes widened and Lancia was fuming with anger.

"Please don't let him get anywhere near the parts of you that I want." Yamamoto said in a tone that screamed 'Hell no not again!'. I sighed and hugged him to reassure him.

"Okay boys enough of this lovey dovey moments you all need to take a bath." Nana said with evil intentions in her eyes. Ryohei's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello. Yes this is Ryohei. Dad? I need to come home. Oooh I understand. I'll be there soon." He hung up his phone and looked at us. "Sorry Tsuna no matter how much I wanna share a bath with you there are certain things I have to do at home. See you later." He kissed my cheek as good bye and waved at us as he left. Nana's evil aura seemed to grow.

"Oh well Tsuna Yamamoto both of you get in that bath room I'll set clothes outside for you two." She pushed us off and Lanicia's jaw seemed to drop to the floor. Kaa-san quickly pushed us in and I could hear Lancia struggling on the other side to break down the door and come in. I felt a magic aura than a thud on the ground.

Yamamoto's hand slipped under my shirt and began to lift it up. I blushed and he pulled me into his chest. He lifted it up to reveal my untanned skin and began to kiss it.

"Tsuna, you can't believe how long I've wanted to feel you like this." He said as he lifted my shirt off and began to und my pants. I let out moans and Yamamoto began to smile. He began to suck lightly down my navel and near the elastic of my boxers.

"Y-Yamamoto this feels really weird." I said stuttering at my words. Yamamoto brought his head up and took off his shirt. I looked at a nicely chiseled chest and the beginning of a six pack. He had the scars from where he had gotten pierced through and I ran my fingers along them. He let out moans and odd sounds.

"Dang Tsuna we aren't even at the intimate parts and I already feel like cumming." He said as he took off his pants so he was only in his boxers. The boxers held a big bulge and by big I mean bigger than it was in my dream. I blushed realizing I was staring and he kissed me. I closed my eyes and let his tongue take over. He began to fiddle with my jeans and finally got the button off. He let them fall to my heels and parted our lips. I whimpered unconsciously a little and he smiled He dropped his boxers and his hard cock sprang out. I blushed at the sight and saw the patch of hair at the base and the largeness of it. He fiddled with mine and took it off. He stared hungrily at my half hard cock and I put my palm to his forehead to stop him.

"W-Wait Yamamoto can we at least take a wash off first?" Yamamoto smiled and walked me to the shower (3). I blushed as he walked in as well. He turned the shower on so it was warm enough. The water hit my hair and I heard him squeeze out some shampoo. First he washed my hair than his. He rinsed me off first and than himself. After that he began to get the wash cloth and soap. He rubbed them together until they were all sudsy. He brought my back to his chest and I could already feel his erection pree on my back. He began to scrub down my body and purposely scrubbed up and down my now hard cock. I started to moan again and he just giggled a little. He ran his hand up and down my legs and finally rinsed me off. Than he turned me around and pulled me into his chest again. I could now feel and SEE his erection pushing up on my stomach. He washed my back than played with my butt a little. Once he was done he rinsed me off and I ran out away from the newly perverted Yamamoto's touches. He laughed when I closed the door and finished washing off.

I walked to the tub still naked and filled it up until it was filled with warm water. Yamamoto turned the water of and came up behind me.

"Now then Tsuna I can finally be with you." He said as he teased the outside of my ass.

"Y-Yamamoto ahh that feels too good." I moaned and he just smirked.

"Trust me Tsuna this will feel so much better." He said as he bit over the place where Xanxus had left a hickey. _I'm so fucked literally!!_

TBC

(1) Okay if you play Kingdom hearts you should know who this is. If not kairi is the girl who Sora wants to save at first than he decides to save Riku. Anyway she's supposedly a kickass character even though I've never seen her fight.

(2) Shunpo or flas step is from the anime BLEACH. I don't claim any ownership over it so yeah. It's when a Soul reaper focuses his spiritual energy in his feet to make him move faster than he normally could.

(3) I'm making the shower like an American one because I was lazy and I didn't wanna think. XD

You guys will get your smut next chapter don't worry I'm just cutting it off caus I'm making A LOT of pople wait for a new chapter.


	8. Sex and battle

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

**Warning: Yaoi smut so if you're innocent go away.**

Yamamoto was holding me in his arms when he lifted me up into the tub. It was big enough to fit us both and we could move around. The warm water was flooding me with comfort and Yamamoto only smiled at my blushing face. Yamamoto brought his lips to mine and his tongue was running across my lips waiting for access. I could only comply when he stuck his middle finger in me and I could only moan. He smiled in the kiss and pulled away.

"A-Ah~ Yamamoto t-this feels weird." I said as he could only smile and pushed in deeper. I felt him touch something inside my ass and I suddenly felt like I was going to cum already. I let out a loud moan and Yamamoto kept on rubbing on that one spot. "Yamamoto I-I'm gonna cum~" I said as I felt the pressure begin to build up. He smiled than lifted me up so I could sit on the sides of the tub. He took his fingers out of my ass and I whimpered a little. He just smiled and wrapped his fingers around my cock.

"Tsu-chan you look delicious right now." He said and began to lick all the pre cum off. Now I was moaning uncontrollably and Yamamoto chuckled a little. He opened his mouth and slowly moved down me. I could feel Yamamoto's warm mouth envelope my now painfully hard cock. He moved all the way down and I let out one last moan.

"Yamamoto ahh~." I said as I came in his mouth. He smiled and looked up at me. He swallowed than kissed me. I could taste the saltiness of my own cum on his tongue. I blushed and I could feel a cold breeze hit my bare skin. I shivered a little than Yamamoto pulled us back in the water. I felt the warmth and sighed in relief.

"Tsuna we aren't done yet." Yamamoto said and I shuddered a little. He began to finger me in the water again and I began to moan once more. He put two fingers in this time and began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion.

"A-Ah Yamamoto i-itai(1)." I said and I felt myself getting hard again. He only smiled and continued stretching me. He inserted another finger and this time it began to hurt A LOT.

"Y-Yamamoto." I moaned and he only kissed my neck. He was slowly moving up my neck and I looked at him. My face turned red at the face he was looking at me with. It looked seductive and fucking hot. He move d up to my chin and took his fingers out. He reached down and positioned his erection outside of my stretched hole. I felt it pushing up against my ass and he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Tsuna I'm going to push it in." He said and he kissed me than pushed himself in. It hurt and I made a whimpering sound in our kiss. I pulled us apart and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Ow Yamamoto, gah don't move." I told him and he did as he was told. I began to bring myself up slowly than down again. Yamamoto moaned and I blushed. Yamamoto began to play with my nipples with on of his hands than jerk me off with the other. While he was doing that he moved up and down in me (Who knew Yamamoto could multi task so well.).

"Nnn Tsuna you're so tight." He said as he let go of my nipples and grabbed my hip. He began to push me up and down him and I moaned even more. I clenched down on Yamamoto's dick and he moaned loudly. "T-Tsuna you shouldn't do that or I'm gonna cum soon."

"I-I can't help it I-I'm already going to cum again." I said as Yamamoto began to pump me faster. He sped up his thrusts and I moaned REALLY loudly.

"A-Ahh~ Yamamoto!!" I screamed and I came in the water.

"D-Dang Tsuna you're even tighter now." Yamamoto said while chuckling a little. After a few more thrusts Yamamoto moaned loudly as well.

"Ts-Tsuna. Do you want me to be with you forever?" He asked and I nodded with my face all red. He smiled at me than I felt something warm filling the inside of my ass. I leaned into his chest and I could smell the newly formed sweat on him.

"Y-Yamamoto I think we need another bath." I said and he just laughed. He pulled out of me and I tried to stand. It was impossible Yamamoto had fucked me too hard (What vulgar language.). Yamamoto noticed than picked me up bridal style and carried me too the shower.

After another thirty minutes of showering we made it out. I couldn't dress myself so Yamamoto was doing his best to do it for me, WITHOUT doing anything perverted. He put on the Yukata Kaa-san left for him on than tied the Kimono left for me on. Yin Len and Hogo all fell forward when we opened the door and were all simultaneously sporting red faces. Yamamoto carried me out and we noticed Lancia was unconscious on the ground behind the three on the ground.

**Smut attempt over**

"K-Kaa-san is L-Lancia-niisan are you going to be okay?" I asked trying not to move. Kaa-san came out from the kitchen wiping off some dishes.

"Yes, Tsu-kun you know your nii-san he'll be fine in the morning you guys just go to bed now." She said waving us off. Yamamoto was more than happy to comply as he walked with me in his arms up to my room. Len and Hogo got in his way on the stairs though.

"You bastard Ryohei was supposed to do that with Tsuna!!" Len broke in and Hogo moved him to the side.

"Noooo~ that was what Xanxus was supposed to do." They glared each other down when finally Yin came in. "Sleep." Yin said and the two instantly fell to the floor while snoring.

"I'm happy for you two unlike them. Yamamoto" Yin said in a serious tone now. "If you ever hurt Tsuna again….. I will rip your balls off." Yin said thinking of something. We were both surprised at the little me's words seeing as though he usually never says anything inappropriate. "Oyasumi(2) Yama-kun Tsuna." He flew away while carrying Len and Hogo leaving me and Yamamoto dumbfounded.

"C'mon Tsuna let's go to sleep already I'm kinda tired after a fun bath. He said teasing and I blushed. He laughed a little than brought me to my room. He set me gently on my bed and slept beside me.

"Oyasumi aijin(3)." Yamamoto said and I just blushed and leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. _I can't believe what we just did Ryohei is gonna be able to smell Yamamoto all over me and tomorrow is school and knowing Ryohei he'll blurt it out. Gahhhhh. Tsuna calm down it'll be fine just going to sleep with your boyfriend….Wait did I just say that?_ I thought frantically and than Yamamoto pulled me closer to him. I sighed than closed my eyes to try and get some sleep. I closed my eyes and used my telepathy to set my alarm. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

(The next morning.)

I woke up with a start when my alarm went off. I jumped up of the bed and I tried to stand. I felt the pain from what me and Yamamoto did the other night and I yelped in pain. Yamamoto got up with a started and looked frantically around the room for any danger. I waved at him while still holding my sore ass (A/N haha.). He sighed and gave me his usual smile.

"Tsuna we should get ready already we have about an hour and a half right." I nodded and than he decided to get up. "Alright will you accompany me to my house then?" I blushed as he extended a hand than I nodded and grabbed it. He pulled me toward him and I went head first into his chest. He pulled my chin up than gave me a kiss. I blushed and he smiled again. He picked me up by my legs and I swung my hands around his neck_. I was being carried again sigh…._

He carried me to the breakfast table and fuming by the entrance was Nii-san. He glared angrily at Yamamoto and I was quivering a little at the sight.

"So I heard you and my little Tsu-chan last night taking a shower." He began to materialize his weapon than glared even more, if that was even humanly possible. "I'm going to kill you for even laying a finger-" He was cut off by a yellow aura than transported somewhere. _That aura seemed familiar for some reason hmm oh well._

Yamamoto carried me in and let me sit in his lap. Kaa-san just smiles while the children looked away. Kaa-san put out a plate of food for the two of us to share. Yamamoto brought food to my mouth while I began to hesitantly eat it. After about half an hour of being fed Yamamoto lifted me off of him and I went to go change. Yamamoto tried to follow but Len and Hogo stopped him yelling stuff like 'pervert' and 'mate stealer'.

"*Sigh* I guess I'm not a virgin anymore." I said when I went in my room and Yin held up my uniform. He smiled than teleported to the living room. I quickly changed and opened my door. Yamamoto was waiting for me by the door and he gave me a goofy smile. I walked over to him to grab my book bag and stopped in front of him.

"Come on Tsuna lets go."

"Wait Yamamoto here let's just teleport there we'll get there faster." He grabbed my hand and I blushed a little. I lifted up my other to focus my energy. We were surrounded by my magic aura then in a split second we were in front of Yamamoto's house.

"Tsuna you don't mind waiting out here do you?" Yamamoto asked in a questionable tone of voice and I shook my head. He ruffled my hair and ran into his house. I sat down and I felt a strong aura coming quickly.

"TSUNA FOUND YOU TO THE EXTREME!!" Ryohei screamed running at me I began to panic and stood up. My ass still hurt from the other night and I twitched a little in pain. Ryohei came to a stop right in front of me than gave me a worried look. "Hey are you okay what happened are you hurt!?" He said quickly and began to sniff me. He sniffed all around when he stopped at my neck again.

"Tsuna why does the hickey Xanxus gave you smell like Yamamoto now." He began to sniff around more then stopped at my butt. I could see his eyes widen and he raised a shaky finger at me.

"Y-You two had SEX!!" He said and I blushed like crazy. He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. "WAHHH Tsu-chan I was supposed to be your first time I even had everything planned. No way that's not fair I knew I shouldn't have gone home last night that was stupid to the EXTREME!!" He said as he begun to hug me so hard I was having trouble breathing. H enoticed and let me go.

"I-I'm sorry I really had fun on our date though last night." Ryohei was beginning to cry when he suddenly brightened at my words.

"You really had fun last night?"

"O-Of course Ryohei-kun I always have fun when I'm with you." I said and he smiled even more. Ryohei ran up to me and hugged me.

"Tsuna you're so cute and so nice you'll definitely be my mate I promise when we do it I'll be better then Yamamoto." He said while shaking me and him in the hug. Yamamoto appeared with his bag casually slung over his shoulder and smiling at us. Once he saw Ryohei he gave a smug smile and Ryohei glared at him then hugged him tighter.

"You remember the bet Ryohei he's MY boyfriend." Yamamoto said while he pulled me out of Ryohei's grasp.

"You EXTREMELY cheated I went on a date with him though he should be MINE." Ryohei said while looking angrily at Yamamoto.

"Sorry you remember the bet." Yamamoto said while he hugged me tighter. I sighed, _I can't take these two fighting like this. _I snapped my fingers and we teleported to school. Xanxus waited for us in front of the gates. He was tapping his foot impatiently and noticed us. He shunpo'd by the school gates and Ryohei was still yelling.

"How dare you penetrate Tsuna he's my mate not yours. You must have raped him or something Tsuna would never do anything so EXTREME." Ryohei said stomping around and that's when Len joined in.

"Yeah Yamamoto we weren't there in the bathroom with you guys so we wouldn't know what really happened. You must have done it by surprise and tricked him." He pointed and Yin joined in.

"Oh please Len we were already arguing about this Tsuna WILLINGLY had sex with Yama-Kun and he also won the bet they had." Yin said in his calm tone.

"I don't give a shit if you fucking had sex with him or not Tsuna is not your boyfriend Yamamoto Takeshi." Xanxus said with Hgogo appearing by his side.

"You know Tsuna didn't want Yamamoto and he was thinking of Xanxus!"

"STOP!" I screamed and everyone looked at me in Yamamoto's arms. I pushed him off and put a glare on my face.

"Look I never even agreed to the bet you guys had and I did have sex with Yamamoto…." I said beginning to be afraid of my words. "Seeing you guys so angry at each other doesn't make me happy…… can't you guys just stop fighting already!!" I screamed at them and they all stared at me. I felt someone's arms wrap around me and they pulled me toward them.

"You know Tsuna I like it when you are forceful like that." I heard Xanxus whisper in ear. "But I'm going to be the on one top." He said and I had lost any traces of being angry at them in a snap. I could already feel my ass getting sore and I made a painful whimper and tried to run to class. I 'accidentally' fell in front of the door to Reborn's class and landed on my face with a rather loud 'THUD'.

"Tsuna! Didn't you hear me the other day Be. More. Careful." Lancia said running up to me and helping me up. He picked me up and carried me into the room. All the girls in our class (including Kyoko and Haru) all screamed over the cuteness we were emitting. Yamamoto and the others quickly ran into the room and looked at Lancia who only stuck out his tongue.

"Good thing you guys are here early we can start early." Reborn said breaking the deadly tension between Lancia and my team. Reborn held up a chalk glaring at them. "Now get to your seats so I can explain. Except" _Damnit I know what he's gonna do. _"for you Tsuna."

"A-Alright Reborn-sensei." I said while Lancia sat me in his lap. The girls were only staring at us and not at Reborn.

"Class today we will have a battle competition. The winners challenge me and Lancia. The losers don't get the extra credit for winning. There will be 16 different brackets and only one battle. The winner of the battle goes on. Then only eight will be left. Those eight will face off against the two of us." A brave student decided to raise their hand.

"Rebron-sensei is that really fair eight on two?"

"Tsuna answer the brat for me while I draw the brackets." Reborn commanded and I flinched a little. Lancia hugged me tighter and the girls squealed.

"W-Well Lancia-niisan I mean Lancia is a certified knight and takes on several hard missions across seas….. Reborn-sensei is a legendary Arcobaleno so I really don't think even with that the winners can win." I said while scratching my head.

"Since we have 33 students I have chosen Tsuna to be seeded until the last round. He will face one of the last eight of my choosing. For now he will be put to sleep and fully healed. Lancia if you wouldn't mind."

"Sorry Tsuna." He said and I felt a sharp pain in my neck then everything went black.

(4 hours later)

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Hogo was floating above me and had a happy expression.

"Tsuna good you're awake Xanxus-kun made it to the finals." He cheered happily while Len and Yin floated in front of me.

"Ryohei did too!!" Len screamed at me in excitement.

"Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Hibari and-" Yin was rudely cut off by a kid wearing a uniform that was all taped up and looked ripped.

"NAITO LONGCHAMP!!!!" The boy named Naito had yelled.

Reborn quickly teleported us out and I had my morphing weapon in hand. He glared at the beaming ball of happiness and energy (AKA Naito) and raised a flag.

"Let the match begin!" Everyone on the sidelines cheered for me and Naito pulled out his weapon…. A scythe!?

"C'mon Sawada-chan lets start." He said as he lunged at me. He swung away and Yin telepathically floated me.

"W-Weapon change: Sakura staff." I said stuttering out and Yin put me down. I began to spin my staff around like before and he lunged at me. I swung my staff out and it hit him on the side. He laughed when he impacted with the barrier holding us in the arena an everyone simultaneously sweat dropped. "Enso Jikken sakura Katana." I said and the same thing happened like when we were in the movies. He got caught in it and I could see he was struggling.

"Wind slash." He said and there was a slash from the inside and blew away a small sction of my attack. I ran away and my attack had dematerialized. "Haha Sawada-chan is gonna have to do better then that." Yin and Hogo decided to butt in and entered my body. I let some of my magic aura pur out and the barrier was fluxuating.

"Class change: Sage, weapon change: Zeus mace." I said and my weapon changed to a yellow mace that was shaped like a hammer. My clothes were changed into yellow robes and I wore brown beads around my body. "Ultima." I said and there was a huge explosion where he stood. Reborn blew a whistle and waited for my attack to finish before he let the barrier down. Yin and Hogo left my body and I felt really bad for Naito. He was knocked out and it seems I have won.

"Now the winners are decided the participants shall be: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Haru Miura, Sasagawa Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei, Xanxus, Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro. The match between the participants vs. Reborn and Lancia will be judged by the Cervello. The first team to knock the other teams members unconscious or unable to fight win. There will be a short intermission for all team members to be healed. This match will begin in an hour. We ask all people who are going to watch report to the roof of the school." A woman with pink hair and a short dress had said. She wore a mask with white eyeholes and spoke in a very calm tone.

I walked to the tent that had a big red cross on it and I sat on one of the chairs there. I sat there and a bunch of healers came by me.

"Tsuna-san is there anything that you need to be healed?" A girl I recognized from my class asked and she had a slight blush on her face. I just smiled and shook my head. Hogo decided to barge in and began to wave his fists in the air yelling at the girl how it was his job to heal me. I sighed and my 'team' members walked in. Chrome wore a nervous face and had a couple of bandages on her face. Hibari-san didn't have a scratch on him. Yamamoto, Xanxus and Ryohei all glared at each other and I sighed. Kyoko was unscathed as well and she wore her happy smile. Haru came out from behind a little bruised up but other wise fine.

"Hey Chrome how were your matches?" I asked trying to make her feel less nervous. She began to shuffle her feet and looked down.

"W-Well My first match was against Mukuro-sama and he had given up. He said he couldn't stand hurting me." She blushed a little at the comment. "My second match was against Yuni and she gave me a hard time. I had used an illusion on her and Reborn stopped our match declaring me the winner." She began to try and hide herself behind Hibari who just ignored it.

"C'mon Tsuna we were worried that you weren't gonna win afterall. Don't I get a little bit of attention?" Yamamoto pleaded like a whining child and I just smiled at him.

"Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-kun, Xanxus-sama it really is nice that you guys didn't lose." I said in a very happy and gentle tone. "However I see all three of everyday and I want to talk with everyone else so if you wouldn't mind." I said and I put a barrier around me and the three girls. I let out a huge sigh hand they all stared at the three teenagers banging on my barrier.

"Tsuna-kun, why are they all acting oddly?" Haru asked and Kyoko giggled a little at the question.

"W-Well Yamamoto wants me as a boyfriend, Ryohei-kun wants me as a mate and Xanxus-sama wants me as a pet I think." I said feeling a little emberassed at what I was actually saying. I just realized that I think I trapped Yin and Hogo outside……. Uh oh.

There was a slight popping sound and a small hole appeared in my berrier. I looked at where the hole was and I noticed that Hogo and Yin were coming in. Hogo puffed his face up in a pout and Yin had closed his eyes and held two fingers to his head. Len began to point and laugh at them and Yin got mad and began to fight with Len.

After about an hour of angry tapping and small talk between us I was given a last minute elixir and I willingly drank it.

All 8 of us walked out and noticed everyone was on the roofs waiting. Reborn appeared in front of us and grinned at me. Lancia walked out from behind him and had a worried look on his face. Then that Cervello girl came out and appeared between us.

"The match will be starting now please get on opposite sides of the courtyard." Reborn and Lancia shunpo'd across the courtyard. Reborn made it there at once while it took Lancia two attempts to fully make it. The Cervello rose their hands to show that the match was going to begin and instantly the crowd had started to cheer.

"This match shall commence…NOW!" She yelled and lowered her hand. I called over Yin, Len and Hogo and had them enter me. Haru materialized some pinwheels and Kyoko did the same with her nunchaku. Yamamoto called his sword and Ryohei raised his fists. Xanxus pulled out her guns and chrome put together her trident. I let my energy pulse out and my wings appearance changed again.

"Class change:Guardian, Weapon change: Dual wield Rod of the sakura and Rapier." I said and a rod similar to my staff appeared. It had the same brown shaft and a pink orb on the top. "Xanxus I'll need your assistance we are going to take Rebron." Xanxus nodded and I jumped up and opened the wings to fly. Everyone awestruck made an 'ooh' sound and I charged at Rebron I stuck my rapier out and he jumped to dodge it. Xanxus pulled up his guns.

"Trigger happy." He said and a bunch of shots covered in a sky aura appeared. They all went for Rebron and he raised his gun. "Chaos shot." He said and the shots were deflected.

"Enso jikken Sakura Katana Owari." I said and Rebron was surrounded in Sakura. Instead of staying there a bunch of spikes appeared outside of it. I moved my hand and they instantly striked the inside. I waited a little and my attack was blown away. Reborn not even having a scratch on him. Xanxus shunpo'd under me and reborn jumped up.

"Nice try Tsuna but close only counts in grenades" He said and pulled a bunch of grenades out and took out their plugs. "And horseshoes." He said and the grenades exploded in my face. _Tch damnit this is gonna be difficult._

(Yamamoto, Chrome, Haru, Kyoko and Ryohei.)

"Hehe this seems a little unfair all of us against Lancia-sempai." All of a sudden a huge black ball was thrown at Yamamoto. Kyoko jumped in front and started to spin her weapon around her. Chrome put up a barrier and Ryohei was getting ready to punch it. Even with all that the Iron ball was barely stopped.

"Tch you have no right to talk after what you did to MY little Tsuna." Lancia said pointing at himself. Haru threw a few of her pinwheels at him and it whizzed threw the air. Lancia shunpo'd to dodge it and he appeared in front of Ryohei. He aimed a punch at Ryohei's gut and he thankfully blocked. Ryohei flew back a couple of yards and had the beginning of a deep bruise on his arm.

"Shigure soen Ryu offensive stance 8: Shinotsukuno Ame." He said and Yamamoto slashed at Lancia who shunpo'd away. Then four pillars of water appeared below Lancia and carried him into the air. He threw his ball down and the shock wave sent the group flying back.

"Be careful you guys this guy is pretty damn strong." Yamamoto said and the group sighed in their heads at how slow Yamamoto was.

TBC~

Hey better if I leave it off at a crappy fight scene then a good one like last chapter. Please review I like when I get them about how I write my smut cause hehe I'm really junk at it.

Shinotsukuno Ame: This is Yamamoto's eigth stance and is called puring rain if I'm not mistaken.

Owari: it's like the end or final.

Itai: in this case its I-it hurts.

Oyasumi: is basically good night

Aijin: I looked up and it's lover but the girl one


	9. The meeting

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

(With Reborn, Tsuna and Xanus.)

I launched myself at Reborn and I readied my Rapier. He morphed Leon into a katana and our blades met.

"Zero point breakthrough: first edition." I said and Leon began to froze. Reborn made a 'tch'. Sound and dropped the half frozen Leon on the ground. He grinned evilly and launched himself at Xanxus. He punched Xanxus in the gut and he went flying into a wall. The impact made huge cracks and a crater going into the wall.

"Hogo go help him." I said and Hogo flew out of me. And my clothes changed.

"Class change: Illusionists. Weapon change: Stardust rod." I said and I was clothed in a green robe over a light brown robe. My staff held a star at the top and the base was purple with blue swirls mixed inside it.

"Stardust." I yelled and the area surrounding Reborn was caught in my illusion. I focused really hard to make my illusion as real as possible. It seemed he was caught in it. He was skillfully shunpoing around where I directed all my stars to hit. I bit my thumb and let the blood pour out of it. I made an insignia in the air and my illusion faded. Reborn looked up and gave me a 'surprised' look. "I summon the power of the gods to do judgment upon these opponents. I request the holy light to strike with me." I materialized a weapon that's name popped in my head. "Excalibur the holy sword of all strike down. Saints Cross." I lunged at Reborn and he summoned Leon who turned into a sword and blew the pieces of frozen flame off. We impacted and a huge light enveloped us.

(Yamamoto, Chrome, Haru, Ryohei and Kyoko.)

Yamamoto lunged at Lancia and he swiped at him while Lancia dodged. Chrome was beginning an incantation while Kyoko and Ryohei guarded her. Haru was quickly throwing her pinwheels into the air and Lancia simply used a wind spell on himself to block them.

"HAHI! Fine you want to play like that. Go spinning tornado pinwheel." She said and pulled out a green pinwheel with the kanji _Kaze _on it. She blew on it and a huge tornado enveloped Lancia enveloping him and rendered him immobile.

"With the gods of illusions please grant me power. Lotus snare." Chrome said and a bunch of Lotus vines rose up and grabbed onto Lancia. "I now begin the incantation for the illusion which is that of an esper. The summoning of the great judge Ramuh. Judge between these goods and evil." The tornado was blown away and Lancia was charging after Chrome. Ryohei got his fists ready and pulled back.

"Maximum Cannon." He said and his fists were covered in his magic aura. He lunged forward and Lancia's ball was stopped. Yamamoto charged at the now off guard Lancia and slashed at his stomach. He leaned back and Haru took the chance to throw her Pinwheels. He was stuck to the ground and Kyoko's Nunchaku wrapped itself around his weapon.

"Now go summoning of the Lightning judge Ramuh!" Chrome shouted and a thunder cloud formed over Lancia. There was an opening and a light appeared out of it. A balding old man appeared dressed in bright yellow robes and held a staff made out of wood. He opened one eye and looked down. He raised his staff and he turned into a giant thunder dragon. He launched himself at Lancia and impacted with a loud bang. A huge explosion erupted and now there was another explosion from where Reborn, Tsuna and Xanxus were fighting.

(Back to Tsuna's point of view.)

After the impact Tsuna was thrown into Yamamoto's group and had a couple of scratches and bruises on me. I kneeled down on one knee and I saw Xanxus by my side. Hogo quickly came beside me wiping the sweat from forehead. He began to heal me and the smoke covering the two had cleared. Lancia was all beat up and had burn marks on his clothes. Reborn had a scratch on his face and a cut on his side.

"Yamamoto, Xanxus, Ryohei Kyoko, Chrome and Haru I need you guys to unleash your strongest attacks right now." I said and I motioned for Hogo to stop and he enetered my body. I turned back to my guardian form and my weapon had changed into a katana and a name popped into my head. (A/N this is going to be like bleach when they call out their Zanpakutou's name. This will only be available in this form.)

"Bloom with the cold and begin life as a seed, Sakura no shiki (Sakura of the death tree)." I said and the sword disappeared. It turned into a bunch of the petals and thy came onto my hand. " We will pour everything we have into this attack, this may be our last chance." I said and I let my aura flow out. The others did the same and the energy we were emitting was dangerous.

"Shigure Souen ryu offensive stance number ten: Sconto di rondie." Yamamoto charged forward and was surrounded by a tidal wave.

"Ultimate spinning barrage." Haru said and a bunch of Pinwheels were summoned and enlarged themselves.

"Twister." Kyoko yelled and a larger more powerful version of her tornado was summoned around her. She charged beside Yamamoto.

"Maximum cannon." Ryohei yelled and was surrounded by his sun aura. He was between the two already running toward the two.

"Cambio Froma." He said and a hand cuff came into his hand. He shunpo'd in front of the two opponents and ensnared them. Reborn was even caught by surprise at how fast Hibari was.

"Martello di Fiamma." Xanxus said and a huge blast from his gun was shot at the now trapped pair.

"U-Ultima." Chrome said shakily and it seemed like an illusion but it was actually powered by her magic aura.

"Shiro Sakura tenshi no owari (White sakura angel's final scene)." I said and the white wings on my back spread to the other side. I flapped them out and charged above everyone. After their attacks had made contact and the two were fairly cut up Hibari's restraints were broken and they stood by themselves. Reborn and Lancia tried to shunpo away but I was already there. "Too late." I said and my wings enveloped us. There was a huge explosion that went behind us and made a straight white blast.

I was thrown out with Hogo Yin and Len on my chest. I skidded across the field and Xanxus had caught me. I barely opened one eye and I could see Lancia on the ground. Rebron was limping and was holding his now bloody suit.

"Tch nice shot Tsuna it seems this match is over." Reborn said and fell to the ground. I lost all the remaining energy I had and closed my eyes. Xanxus picked me up and hugged me. I had lost consciousness after that.

(2 hours later.)

I woke when I felt energy being poured into me. I tried to move but I felt every single one of my muscles strain. Yin Len and Hogo were sleeping on my chest and I saw Yuni healing me. She smiled when I opened my eyes and focused more energy into me. I felt the tension in my muscles slowly relax and I saw Ryoehi and Yamamoto staring at me. I smiled at them and they ran at me.

"Tsuna that was totally EXTREME!! I never knew how strong you were!!" Ryohei screamed in my ear and Yuni let her healing magic go. Len and Hogo woke up and they began to float. Yamamoto picked up Yin and put him on the pillow that was by my head. He moved his hand slowly across my chin and Len kicked his hand.

"Hey! Tsuna needs to sleep leave him alone you rapists!" Len yelled and I just realized I was actually in Reborn's classroom. I was lying on a thick blanket and there were pillows around my head. The whole class was staring at Yamamoto now and he just smiled. Yin woke up to this and let out a big yawn. Xanxus entered the circle around me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Tsuna we're leaving." He said and we shunpo'd away. We were outside of the school and the clock said 2:15.

"Xanxus-sama school isn't over yet though." He made a grunt and he shunpo'd again. This time we were in front of the school gates and it was getting very hard to hold onto him.

"Xanxus-sama can you please explain to me why we're leaving school 15 minutes early."

"Reborn already excused us." He shunpo'd again and I almost slipped off of him. He stopped in front of a restraint called Angel Morte. I blushed in realization where we are.

"Xanxus-sama can we please go somewhere else?" I asked shaking a little and he shook his head. He set me down and he walked up. My face was beat red and I slowly trailed behind him. A girl with bright green hair opened the door and was as tall as I was. She wore a pink French maid's outfit with a white hat. She saw me then zoomed past Xanxus.

"Tsu-chan you're here with a date I'm so happy for you." She said and began to squeeze really hard. My face turned even redder than before and Xanxus stared at me in surprise.

"Tsuna you know this girl?" I nodded shakily and said girl butted in.

"Hey it's rude to refer to people as 'girl' or 'this person'. My name is Shion (1) for your information. Tsuna are you sure this guy is really okay?" Shion asked and I nodded.

"He may look all mean and grumpy, but Xanxus-sama is really a great and protective guy." I said and Shion just glared.

"Fine Tsuna since he's your boyfriend and date I'll trust you. Make sure you get to work on time tomorrow though got it? The manager is getting worried we haven't seen you for like a month." She said while she led me and Xanxus to our table. The table was pink and had a heart on it. Xanxus's eye was twitching and I was pretty emberassed my self.

"Tsuna, will it be the usual?" I nodded and jotted something down. "And for you _sir._" She strained herself while calling Xanxus sir and I giggled a little.

"I'll just take an espresso _please._" Xanxus said mimicking the strain Shion put on her words. Shion stomped off and Xanxus stared at me. "So Tsuna you work here?" Xanxus said trying to start a conversation. I nodded and my face turned red.

"H-Hai Xanxus-sama. It was during the summer when Shion and Mion saw me looking for a job. They said I have a nice body and I'd be perfect for the job. The manager saw me and hired me…… He said I'd be perfect for the Yaoi customers." I said and tried to slide under the table. Xanxus's eyes flared wider and he looked at me hungrily. Shion decided to make her entrance with our drinks.

"Here ya go Tsuna one cookies and cream shake and one espresso." She said and placed my shake on the table. I took the cookie off and put in it in my mouth. I forgot something in my pocket and let it hang in my mouth while I did. Xanxus leaned over and tilted my chin up and put the rest of the cookie in his mouth. Our lips met and my eyes widened. He pulled away and began to eat MY cookie.

"Hey this is pretty sweet Tsuna I think I'm gonna come here more often." He said smiling and I blushed. "You're working tomorrow right?" I nodded and he grinned evily.

"X-Xanxus-sama I was wondering why did you call me here last night?"

"Well Tsu-chan I just wanted to make sure you were okay I did see what happened at the movies you know." He said smugly and took a sip of his coffee. I fidgeted in my seat and he closed his eyes. "It's those kinds of actions that make you such easy prey."

"W-Well that didn't answer my question." I said shakily and I felt someone's eyes staring at us.

"Here's my proposal I protect you from everything and always be with you…." He said getting closer. "In exchange for you having sex with me." He said whispering in my ear seductively. My face turned red immediately and I pretended I didn't hear it and began to suck on the straw of my shake.

"So your answer." He asked and I began to suck even harder. "I'll just take that as a yes than." He said and left money on the counter than left. I sighed and Shion came out of nowhere with Mion behind her.

"God damnit Tsuna that guy is like a fucking predator." Shion said getting ready to chase after him.

"Now now sister it's not nice to try and murder people. I'm sure Tsuna can handle it." I nodded and they grinned evilly at me.

"Hey Tsuna the manager gave us authority over the whole staff today and seeing as though you seem to be free all afternoon….." She held up my uniform and I sweat dropped. "We need you to draw in customers from your school for us. Shouldn't be too hard for someone like you." She said and I backed into a wall.

The next thing I knew I was I my uniform and was outside of the now crowded school yard. Yamamoto and Ryohei walked out and looked at me. I turned around praying to Kami-sama they didn't see me. They walked up to me and pur their hands on my shoulder.

"T-Tsuna what are you doing wearing such an… EXTREME outfit?" Ryohei asked speaking softly. I nervously shook and turned to look at them. They blushed when they saw what I looked like from the front and I scratched my cheek nervously.

"W-Well my manager for Angel Mort wants me to bring in some customers for them and." I was cut off when Yamamoto ran to get all their friends. I sighed and used a wind spell to blow the flyers to the people. I teleported back and I saw a smug Shion and Mion.

"M-My f-friends are bringing the baseball and boxing club member so be ready." I said and nervously walked up the steps. I heard people running and I turned around. There seemed to be a mob of customers and the twins carried me in by my shoulders.

The people rushed and sat themselves and it seemed I was the only waiter. Yin Len and Hogo said they would help and they enlarged themselves. Shion and Mion gave them the same costumes which Hogo and Yin took gratefully. Len however flew away after seeing the girly thing. We went after tables and I took the one with Ryohei, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Yuni.

"S-So w-wat would you guys l-like to order." I said nervously stuttering. Yamamoto and Ryohei just said whatever I would eat. Chrome ordered a chocolate shake, Haru and Kyoko were going to share a Lemon angel cake. Yuni just said a vanilla milkshake. I put the order up and the twins got to work. I went to table after table and Hogo and Yin looked a little tired after all the orders were taken.

"ORDERS UP!!" Shion yelled and flied the saucers at us. We caught them all and carefully walked to the tables. I went to Yamamoto's table last and set down their food. Yamamoto and Ryohei looked at the shake and began to drink it quickly, Chrome did the same. Haru and Kyoko took a small piece from their cake. Yuni grabbed her shake and took a sip. Their faces simultaneously became shocked and I shuffled my feet nervously.

"Y-You don't like it?"

"Sugoiiiiii~" /they all said and began to hastily eat the food. I sweat dropped and they finished rather quickly.

"Wow Tsuna you have some good taste." Yamamoto said and stood up from his seat. Ryohei tackled him and Yamamoto fell to the floor. Instead Ryohei grabbed me and hugged me tightly. The whole boxing team screamed their congratulations and Yamamoto glared. The baseball guys helped him up and Yamamoto stood by us. Ryohei and Yamamoto glared each other down and I panicked. "SLEEP!" I yelled and the two fell to the ground in a magic educed sleep.

"S-Soryy Shion-sama my bad I didn't know that these two would be fighting even now." I said to Shion as she ran out ready to bet the crap out of the two. I sighed and teleported them to my house. I finished serving the girls and they said thank you and left. After about another five hours of work Yin and Hogo looked pooped and Yin released his spell. They poofed back to normal and they floated toward me.

"Tsuna-kun how can you last this kind of torture!?" Hogo saud and I grabbed him and put him on my bag. Yin nodded to us and transported my stuff and Hogo home. Shion came out of the kitchen and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Phew thank goodness that's over. Tsuna you sure do know the right people." She said as she swung an arm around me. I laughed a little and I began to close up the shop. I saw Shion and Mion bring out a cake for me and they said to take it. I said thank you and I teleported out.

I appeared in front of the house and opened the door. Yamamoto was lazily sitting on the couch and Ryohei was sitting like a puppy in front of the door. He saw me and his face lit up.

"Tsuna, you're back." He yelled and hugged me. I sighed and Yamamoto walked up to us took the cake from between me and Ryohei.

"Yo, Tsuna this cake looks awesome should we eat it now?" I blushed in the hug and told Yamamoto to tell kaa-san to cut it.

After Ryohei finally let go I looked out the window from the kitchen. The moon was a bright white and the sky was perfectly clear.

"Hey, Yamamoto, Ryohei do you guys wanna eat on the roof?" I asked them and they both nodded. Kaa-san gave us a plate and a large slice of the cake. I put my fork in my cake and brought it up to my mouth. I ate it and I remembered how good their cakes were. Yamamoto noticed I liked it and brought his fork to his mouth as well. Ryohei followed and we ate the delicious cake quickly.

"Tsuna this night really is beautiful I'm glad I can enjoy it with you." Yamamoto said and kissed my cheek. Kaa-san called for us to give her our plates and sent up a squirrel and a bird to get them. I handed the squirrel mine and Yamamoto and Ryohei gave theirs to the bird. Yamamoto slung and arm around me and so did Ryohei.

I felt something odd surge through me and then my aura began to fluxuate.

"Y-Yamamoto Ryohei move!!" I yelled at them and they listened. I began to float up with my hands held straight out and my legs stuck together. "AAHHHHHHHHH!!!" I yelled and a bright orange light shot out from me. It shot straight up and it encircled me.

"Tsuna!" "Tsuna!" Ryohei and Yamamoto yelled and I just sent a glance to them and an energy wave shot at them. They were hit and were sent flying off the roof.

_W-What is this GAH this power I-I can't control it. _I thought frantically of any spell or any incantation that could possibly seal this immense new power away. I felt something be thrown at me and the energy began to die down. I fell to the ground and was saved by a sliding catch from Yamamoto.

"Damn Tsuna what did I fucking tell you about your pacifier." Reborn came out from the tree and I noticed the pacifier he gave me was glowing orange.

"S-Sorry Reborn I never knew this was going to happen. W-What was that energy just now?"

"You're fucking stupid aren't you? The energy that emits from your pacifier is your own energy. It means someone with a hell ring is nearby and now you just gave away our position. Idiot I've had Yuni and chrome put up mutilple barriers now and the whole Arcobaleno are assembled here because your stupidity. You better get ready for a battle because now that a hell ring bearer knows your position the their more then likely going to tell the rest of their team." He said and an explosion was heard from above the barrier. "Fuck their here." He said and grabbed Leon. I calmed myself and had Yin appeared and threw the sleeping forms of Hogo and Len into my body. Before they entered they woke up and charged forward, Yin followed closely after.

"Class change:Guardian, weapon change: Sakura no shiki." I said and my sowrd materialized. I jumped out of the barrier and was met by Hibari and Mukuro already in the air. Magic aura was emitting frome their feet and they floated. Xanxus propelled himself up and Yamamoto and Ryohei followed what Hibari and Mukuro were doing. Chrome followed after and now the team was here.

"So this is the earthly plane ring holders. Hmph pretty boring if you ask me." A man with green hair and sharp green eyes appeared. He held up a flower that was glowing with what looked like cloud magic aura. _The hell rings cloud guardian._

"Nyoo~ this is going to be boring then. Hey they even have a chibi he actually looks like the toughest one there." A girl with light blue hair to match her eyes had said. She was wearing a black jacket that was too big for her and floated with rain magic aura. _The hell rings rain guardian._

"Boring." A gruff looking man had said. His hair was a little curly and he floated with a red flame and looked rather lazy. _The hell rings flame guardian._

"Infidels with weak minds." A man wearing a oni mask said and he was floating with a light purple magic aura. _The hell rings mist guardian._

"….." A small and frail looking boy, I think, holding a sewn up and beaten teddy bear stood there. She/he was floating with a yellow aura. _The hell rings sun guardian._

"Ara~ Tsunayoshi-kun seems to have gotten stronger again." The man with the white hair had said wearing a black poncho. He floated with sky magic aura. _This bastard is the hell rings sky guardian._

"Tch damnit are you gonna fucking call your arcobaleno friend again or are you gonna fight like a man this time?" Gokudera said and already knew what guardian he was. _He's their storm guardian._

We glared at our opposites and we readied our weapons.

"Ara~ Tsunayoshi-kun do you want to fight here in front of all these innocent people?" The man in the white said and I just stared at him without breaking my gaze.

"No I don't. I propose a match somewhere else." The man in white nodded and held up a finger.

"In one year we will be facing off. We will fight at the Arcobaleno's sacred battle area. We're both happy now. Everyone is safe and" His eyes turned sharp and I could see the murderous intent in those light blue eyes. "I can finally take over the worlds and make them mine to rule."

"Fine in one year you will meet your doom live your life to the fullest until then." I said and they teleported away. The wind blew and my hair swayed in the wind. _Damn I just made a powerful enemy that I don't even know if I can take. _I looked around at the others. _I do know though that I won't let any of these guys die._ The statement sounded so much cooler in my head but I couldn't say them though.

TBC

Yea this took a while but I updated a little early I guess. Sorry its kinda lame.

1. Shion is a character from Higurashi no naku koro ni and I think the place her twin works is called angel morte.


	10. Training begins

oDisclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

(After a good three hour sleep.)

"Tsuna wake the hell up before you fucking get fat!" Reborn yelled at me and I tried to open my eyes. I was in my room alone and I saw Reborn standing by the window…. Which showed the outside world still dark.

"Reborn its not even morning yet what is it." He shot a bullet to the side of my head and I jumped a little. He sneered and I glared. I was wearing the same clothes I wore last night and I snapped my fingers. The clothes appeared on me and Reborn pulled me out.

"You're training today with me and Lal guys." _Oh crap the pedophile/Colonello-kun is gonna be there. _"We need to train your own fighting style and not to have to constantly rely on your three guardian persona. I trust you to do this you are already upcoming boss of the holy magic court and boss of the 2nd branch of the arcobaleno, or as we are now calling it the Vongola."

"W-What boss I can't be a boss of anything I'm not strong enough everyone will die!! Can't you give the position to Xanxus?" Reborn shook his head and grunted irritated. He snapped and we appeared in front of Lal and Colonello's house. I heard running and attempted to put up a force field. Colonello opened the door too quickly and tackled me down as usual.

"Hey Tsuna, What the hell Reborn told me you and that rain guardian had sex!? That ass is mine Bitch!!" Colonello said then grabbed his sniper rifle and readied it. Lal sighed and came into view. She pounded his head and I heard a bunch of laughter from the room where they had their couch. I walked past Colonello completely ignoring his groans of pain from the hit Lal gave him and noticed 3 other people in the room.

"Gahaha good one Lal-sempai." One of them who was wearing a helmet with a picture of an octopus had said. He seemed a little taller then me and wore a purple and black jumpsuit.

"Hmph, I'm not getting paid for this so hurry up and bring him in." Marmon-sensei had said fiddling with his thumbs in an irritated matter.

"Hehe this boy seems interesting." A man wearing a red kung-fu suit had said. He looked a lot like Hibari and even had the same hair as him, only in a long braid.

"Dame-Tsuna the arcobaleno will now be training you feel honored we have never done this before."

Lal walked in dragging a now unconscious Colonello and stepped on a button that was placed on the floor. A magic insignia appeared out of the ground and a light enveloped the whole room. We were teleported into the clearing of a forest and the sky was a light orange color and I caught myself gazing up at the beauty of it.

"Mammon you are up first. Teach him the basics of telepathy for the first month." Lal said and the man in the cloak stood up slowly.

"Mu, if you're not going to pay me at least call me viper that name is the name of the damned fool who fell for the curse." The frail looking man said a little irritated.

"A-A whole month that's a long time I thought I only have a year to become stronger?" I asked frantic about the low level they think I am.

"Fu, this kid's an idiot are you sure he can handle my training Reborn?" Mam- I mean Viper had asked turning to Reborn.

"Don't worry Marmon he'll learn it eventually he'll have a little help though."

(With Len, Yin and Hogo an hour later.)

"*Yawn* Len Hogo get up Tsuna's not here and it's almost time for school." Yin said shaking the two and they slowly rose up. Yin looked on the side of the bed where a note had been posted.

"Look look a note from Reborn." Hogo said excited flying over and opening it.

_To the three damn-Tsuna's_

_This is Reborn, I've taken Tsuna to train with the Arcobaleno you all will be training separately as well. Hogo you will stay home with nana-san and study up on any tomes that she has. Preferably white magic spells and green magic. Len you will be going to school in Tsuna's place and Lancis will train you from there. Yin as soon as you read this teleport to Colonello's house and begin training with Tsuna and Mammon immediately. Please inform Yamamoto and everyone else that Tsuna will not be coming to school. Also the idiots will try and come looking for Tsuna make sure you guys keep them in school there is a reason for it._

_From, Reborn_

Yin lifted up his fingers and teleported to Colonello's house. Len, with a little 'persuasion' from Hogo got ready in Tsuna's school uniform. Hogo went straight for kaa-san and asked for a book. She pulled out a vortex from thin air and a book fell out. Hogo excitedly grabbed it and began reading it instantly. Len walked out holding a piece of toast in his mouth and waved goodbye.

"Tsu-chan!!" An overly enthusiastic Ryohei said while latching himself onto Len/Tsuna. He sniffed the air a little and looked into Len's orange colored eyes. "Len what are you doing in a school uniform where's Tsuna to the EXTREME!?" Ryohei questioned about an inch away from his face and Len's face lit up like a tomato and he took a step back.

"Tsuna is trainging with the arcobaleno and so is Yin. I'm stuck going to school in his place." Len said trying to keep his cool composure around the half naked werewolf. Ryohei sighed and another figure came up to Tsuna's house.

"Yo. Len, where'd Tsuna go?" Yamamoto asked knowing that the person standing in front of him was definitely not HIS Tsuna.

"He's off trainging with the Arcobaleno to the EXTREME!"

"Huh? Then why aren't we there training with him? Ryohei come on let's go."

"W-Wait Yamamoto! Reborn said to keep going to school there's a surprise for us there." Len said in a rush and started running for the school. Ryohei took it as a challenge and started to run as well. Yamamoto jogged in the back of the two overly enthusiastic boys.

(With Tsuna.)

"HIIIE this is retarded!!" I yelled frantically dodging boulder after boulder. I was told to telepathically block them all…. I could barely do three.

"Come on you failure how do u intend to beat the hell rings sky bearer like this." Viper picked up about 7 more rocks and trapped Tsuna in a circle. "No running now." He said and launched 5 more straight at me. I put my hands up and closed my eyes. I focused as much magic as I could to stop the boulders. I managed to stop 4 of them but one was coming straight for me. I turned away frantically and covered my head.

Oddly enough though after a while I realized I wasn't smashed into the ground. I turned around and saw Yin levitating the boulder and fired it back at the surprised baby.

"Tch come on 5 boulders is that the extent of an arcobaleno's power?" Yin taunted and viper seemed to become a little mad.

"Fu, Don't get cocky kid this is training for the brat over there you and his training start now." He said and pulled his hood down. A bunch of blue tentacles launched at us and we jumped to the side. Then I felt something grab me from behind and suddenly I something was being tied around me. Yin semmed to be having the same problem.

"Ga ahh!!" I let out and Viper hovered to the ground.

"This is all the kid has." He tightened it and the person he thought was me exploded and the tentacles were blown away.

"Exploding clone." I said and he turned around to see both me and yin standing beside each other completely unharmed. I lifted up my fingers and Yin was about to enter my body.

"STOP! Do not class change this is for you and Yin separately you both must train on your own without each others help." Reborn yelled and Yin stopped. In the moment we stopped Viper cast an illusion. About 50 of his clones came out of nowhere amd used a blizzard spell to freeze us. Me and Yin put up a fire wall together and My half seemed weaker.

"fu foolish mortal." Viper said above us and we both looked up in surprise. Viper was telepathically holding up a bunch of wodden spikes with one hand in the air. He brought his hand down and the spears whizzed by us. I used what little telepathic powers I had to stop a few and spinned them around in the air as fast I could.

"Fine Viper you wanna play like that then take this. Lightning storm." Yin said while jumping up and dodged all of the wooden spears appearing in the middle of it all. He opened his arms and a bunch of lightning bolts came out and broke every single one.

" My turn." I jumped up and started to spin around in the air. "Twister." I said and launched my wind spell at the dazed Viper. He brought his hand up in a instant and a bunch of the blue tentacles wrapped around my spell and broke it.

"Come on brat weak spells like that won't do anything." He aid and I finally summoned my staff and charged at him.

(Back with Yamamoto, Len and Ryohei.)

"Gah I can't stand this awful uniform its so restricting FUCK!" Len yelled in the school yard and everyone stared at him. Xanxus had gotten up from the tree he layed under and looked at Len curiously.

"Yo trash where is Tsuna?" Xanxus asked and said piece of 'trash' began to fume angrily.

"I'm not a piece of trash I am Len Sawada and calling Tsuna trash is an insult to him and us." Len said readying himself to punch Xanxus in the face.

"Is there a problem here Tsuna impersonater?" A man came from behind Len and put a hand on his shoulder's. Len looked up and his face seemed to pale a little.

"N-Nothing Lancia nii-san." Len said panicking and he remembered what Lancia was capable of from Tsuna. _How can Tsuna be so care-free around this guy…. He looks like he just came from jail._

"Good now get to your class." Lancia said as he shunpo'd away. Len took a deep breath out and Xanxus used his shunpo as well. Len ran with Yamamoto and Ryohei walking toward their class.

We entered the class and saw the whole class sitting rather stiffly and staring at the teacher. Len's eyes widened in both fear and surprise. The teacher was Lancia.

"Tch about time you got here Tsuna impersonator. You three take your seats, NOW!" He yelled and the three boys ran to their seats. "Reborn and the rest of the arcobaleno teachers are teaching my Little Tsuna for the upcoming war against the hell ring holders. I am responsible for training the rest of you. I want you to get into your teams." Lancia said trying not to scare the shit out of his class. Yuni smiled at him and Lancia gave her a small smile back, the class seemed to suddenly gasp in surprise.

"When everyone is in their groups I want these students to separate themselves from the class. Yamamoto Takeshi, Len Sawada, Ryohei Sasegawa, Kyoya Hibari Xanxus, Yuni, Kyoko Sasegawa, Haru Miura, Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro. They will get separate training the rest of you I will instruct after I give them their instructions." Lancia closed the door behind him and the class remained silent.

"Yamamoto, Len and Ryohei you three will be training with me. Mukuro and chrome train with each other for now and get better by yourselves your tutor will be here in about a month. Yuni will go to doctor Shamal and learn to become a synergist (Strengthens party and has ability to weaken and poison foes.) be warned though child he is a huge pervert. Haru and Kyoko your teacher will be here shortly I recommend sharpening your skills with each other for now. Now let's go you three." Hibari stepped in front of him and readied his tonfa.

"Where will I be training baka-sensei." Lancia pulled out a jet black phone and dialed a number.

"Hello where are you the kid is a brat after all (insert Hibari trying to hit Lancia.). what do you mean your plane was delayed….. You missed it didn't you….. Just hurry up already." Lancia angrily hung up the phone and glared at Hibari. "The one who's supposed to teach you is running late just wait for him." He said and walked back into the class room.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR START PRACTICING!!" Lancia yelled at the class and they all ran for the door. Yamamoto let out a sigh and walked to the courtyard. Len was trying to get Ryohei to chase him again and started to run again. Ryohei being the hyperactive person he is complied gratefully. Xanxus used his shupo again and left the party behind.

(Tsuna and Yin)

"Come on its only been 12 hours what if your fight lasts for days what are you going to do?" viper said floating in line with the moon in the dome and the exhausted Tsuna and Yin got up slowly.

"Fire vortex." Yin yelled and Viper was trapped inside a fire tornado going up for several kilometers. I focused my energy and rose up four large chunks of earth. I shattered them and turned each piece into a spike. I brought my hands cross my body and the spikes went straight for Viper. Right before impact he lifted up his hands and spun it in a circle.

"Water ring." He said and he was covered in 3 bands of water that blocked my attack. I bent down in exhaustion and brought my staff up again.

"Earth here my call I wish to use your energy and have it become mine. Earth heal." I said and a few roots that came from the earth wrapped around my ankles. I could feel energy come pouring in and I heard the vortex get destroyed.

"Come on you're going to do that in the middle of a fight. Foolish brat."

"You're the foolish one Viper-sama. Enso Jikken Sakura Katana dai ni ji (second scene), wana (trap)." In an instant Viper was wrapped in the Sakura and was being sent flying back. The Sakura molded into a cage and Viper was still in his spherical prison. He blew the sakura away and my power was being restored quickly. He charged for the cage with the water rigs again and he was blocked again by a few sakura spikes.

"Umuuu fine you wanna play like that. Summoning wind guardian Garuda." A huge bird appeared from a summoning insignia and it brought its wings up and blew away the attack.

I released my healing spell and used my telepathy on Viper this time. He was caught and couldn't move. I motioned my hand down and he went crashing towards the ground.

"Don't under estimate me." In that instant he used his own telepathy to gain control again and launched himself at me. I grabbed a chunk of earth under me and telepathically had it float up and avoid him. I jumped up and shot the rock at him to slow him down. He dodged and Yin launched it from behind him. I was using my telepathy now to float. Viper caught it with his own power and attempted to launch it back. Yin and I combined our powers and we were having a battle of magic between the three of us. Viper was having difficulties even when he used both hands.

"Unyu you damn brats." Viper said frustrated and I nodded to Yin. We both let go of our telepathy at the same time and Viper was still focusing his magic on the rock.

"Feather illusion." Yin yelled and in the split second Viper had he was already caught and all he could see were feathers swirling around him. I took this time to use my telepathy to keep pelting him. From our point we could see him being hit by the many rocks I threw at him, but all he could see were feathers attacking him.

"Enough of this!" He yelled and we were blown back by the sheer magic aura he emitted and he readied his hand to strike us down when Reborn stepped in.

"Mamon that's enough it seems Tsuna has done well to master his telepathy…. For now. We shall rest for the day." Reborn said calmly and Viper's aura died down.

"Fine what ever you say. I guess I have to go train the other two brats early huh?"

"Oh no Viper you're staying here for now. Tsuna still has many spells to learn. I would also like you to teach him THAT spell." Viper seemed to stiffen a little bit at this comment.

"You know that technique is forbidden and yet you want me to teach it to him. Reborn even if I do decide to teach it to him it takes a whole month for preparation and practice. Do we have that kind of time?"

"Did you already forget that we're in a time compression chamber of your creation Viper?" Reborn said smugly and gave Viper a coy smile.

"Fine I will teach him the essentials to summoning, elemental, dark and light magic it should take only four months seeing how fast he mastered the telepathy technique. Can those two blue haired hoodlums wait that long?" Viper asked regaining his calm composure once again.

"W-Wait Viper-sama what do you mean Time Compression magic I've only heard of old sorcerers and sorceresses who know that knid of magic, how can you be using a technique like that?" Yin asked breathing rather hard and bending one knee. I went over to his side and began to use my healing spell again.

"Fu, you underestimate my abilities once again young guardian. I've mastered nearly 5,000 spells and incantations how do you think I've become the arcobaleno's strongest mage? In this dome I've made one hour into 4 hours so 1 month in here is only 1 week out there. 12 hours in here has only been 3 out there. You get the picture now right I'm forced by the curse to limit my power and at any moment I can release a fraction of it and you'd be blown back."

"Mamon-chan you're ranting again." Reborn taunted and the snake keeping Viper floating launched at Reborn.

"What did I say about that name? I'm going to kill you." Viper and Reborn began fighting and me and the newly recharged Yin decided to look for a stream or something for us to get washed up in. we saw a large waterfall and let out a sigh. _I guess this is the best we're going to get. _Yin snapped his fingers and our shampoos and soaps were transported here. There were also 2 sleeping bags and 2 yukatas for us to sleep in as well.

I quickly took off my clothes and Yin followed as well. We were completely naked and I was praying to any god out there that Colonello had gone to get something. I got a towel from the stuff that Yin teleported here and quickly covered myself. I lifted some water from the lake and wet my whole body with it. The water was REALLY cold and I wanted to get done as quickly as possible. I scrubbed the shampoo in my hair and used my newly developed telepathy to make me all soapy and I got a wash cloth clean all the dirt off. I summoned more water and rinsed off all the soap and sat in the water.

"Tsuna I have something to ask of you." Yin said from the other side of the water.

"Hmm what is it?"

"I was wondering when if you ever have kids with Yamamoto can one be named after me." I had to do a spit take, without water, at the newly formed comment.

"Y-Yin that's a weird question but I will if I ever have." I said afraid of disappointing him Yin gave me one of my smiles and just laughed a little. I leaned back and closed my eyes for a second. Suddenly I heard a loud splash and something hard press against my whole body.

"Tsuuuu-chan you look so yummy right now." I opened my eyes and saw Colonello naked (from what I could see) and was pulling me to the middle of the lake. He bit y ear seductively and I began to blush. I flailed a little then he turned brought my chin up.

"I really want that ass you know?" He said and hugged me. I could feel his hands moving down my back to my towel when a sudden burst of water sent him flying. I sighed in relief as I saw Yin holding out his hand and Colonello hit the top of the dome with a loud crash. He was beginning to fall when he was teleported out.

"Tsuna be careful around him he's more of a pervert then Mukuro." I giggled at the comment and got out of the water. I quickly dried off and began to change.

(Back with Yamamoto guys.)

Yamamoto arrived at the school yard and noticed that Xanxus and Lancia had already started fighting. Lancia was dodging gracefully and Lancia was using his weapon to his advantage. The ball went straight for where Xanxus was gonna land and Yamamoto quickly appeared in front of him.

"Upward slash." He yelled and a sudden burst of water shot up from his sword and deflected the attack.

"Maximum cannon."

"Charged slam."

Len and Ryohei went to attack when Lancia wasn't looking. He dodged both attacks and a huge dust cloud came from the impact on the ground.

"Mach punch." Len yelled and punched Lancia so quickly he never had time to react. Even though you could seee his punch impact Lancis just staggered back a few feet.

"Tch, what a weak punch you'll never kill a person like that." Lancia wrapped Len in the chains and lifted him up. "Crawling lighting." He said and lightning was going up th chain slowly.

"GAAAHHHH!" Len yelled in pain as he was being shocked. Lancia threw him to the rest of the people when his spell had finished. Len was sliding on the ground until Ryohei picked him up. Static was coming off of Len's body and his movements seemed off somehow. He slowly moved out of Ryohei's grasp and readied himself.

"Earthquake!" He yelled and punched the ground. The whole courtyard began to collapse within itself and Lancia threw his ball down and jumped up.

"Tornado." He said and the rocks were being blown back at the group.

"Trigger happy." Xanxus yelled and destroyed the incoming boulders. "Focused shot." A fuge sphere of light was forming on the tip of Xanxus's guns and he fired it at Lancia. Lancia brought up his weapon and blocked it.

"Len, you and I gotta charge in to the EXTREME." Ryohei yelled and dashed toward Lancia who was still airborne. Len followed closely after and Ryohei got ready to attack. Len followed behind and waited for Ryohei's move. "Beatdown!" Ryohei yelled and used his shunpo to get in front of Lancia. His fists moved so fast they were blurs. Lancia was attempting to block them but when got through and hit his face. Len was above him now.

"Downward smash!" He yelled and brought his leg down with such power that when Lancia hit the ground a huge crater appeared.

"Tch not bad." Lancia said as he got up with a few cuts and bruises. "But this month is far from over." He said and lunged at us.

(Haru and Kyoko.)

"Come on Haru we both have to get stronger for Tsu-kun." Kyoko said as she dodged more of Haru's pinwheels. She launched her nunchaku and Haru got hit. "Haru are you okay!?" She yelled feeling a little bad.

"O-Of course I'm okay desu~…. I'm sure Tsuna-san has been through much worse." She said the last sentence in such a small voice Kyoko almost didn't hear it. "Don't hold back. "Whirlwind top." She yelled and threw one of her Pinwheels again. This one enlarged when Kyoko jumped to dodge it and trapped Kyoko in a tornado. Haru reached to her side to grab more of her pinwheels and fired them at Kyoko. Kyoko span her nunchaku again and blocked all the attacks.

(With Chrome and Mukuro.)

"Chrome-chan let me tell you something about the two of us." Mukuro said as Chrome visibly perked up as her Mukuro-sama was going to speak with her privately. "You're the storm guardian and I'm the mist guardian right? Storm guardians have to be able to kill you opponents quickly weather through traps or illusions it doesn't matter. However, your attacks should never at any minute stop and every move should be strategically thought out. Mist guardians are able to make do with anything we are supposed to be the strongest mages of the groups…. Next to the sky guardians of course. Understand so far Chrome-chan?" Chrome nodded and Mukuro made his signature laugh. "Then lets begin our training." He said and let Chrome take a step back. They both materialized their tridents and launched at each other. Chrome slammed her trident's head down aiming for Mukuro.

"Oya nice shot Chrome but that isn't good enough." Suddenly pillars of fire launched from the ground and Mukuro dodged all of them. "You disguised your magic as an illusion….. You truly are a storm guardian." Mukuro said and launched his lotus flowers to entangle Chrome.

(5 days later…… 20 in Tsuna's case. With Tsuna and Yin.)

"Mu I hat to say this but the brat has almost retained about 50 spells and incantations in the short time we're training. That other one memorized and used on me a lot more. *insert a very irritated sigh from Viper* I think we should give the kid a break before I do the preparations for THAT move." Reborn smiled and nodded.

"It seems you're getting a soft spot for him Mammon." Viper pulled his hood down and disappeared. "Tsuna Yin get up here now." Yin and I flew up there in our new robes that viper gave to us. It was similar to the one he wore except we never put our hoods up as high as he does….. He got a little angry at us at that comment.

"What is it Reborn-sama?"

"Yes what is it Reborn?"

"I'm being nice to day so you and Yin get the weekend off." He said with that weird smile on his face. Before Reborn even had time to speak me and Yin teleported away. We appeared in front of the school and we waited for Yamamoto guys to finish.

Time seemed to move so much slower out here because it felt like hours until the bell finally rang to let the students out. I jumped off of the wall I was sitting on and Yin floated up to look for them. Students began to gasp and wonder if that was their teacher floating up, until Yin took off the hood and revealed himself to the school.

"Yamamoto-kun!" He yelled and shrank down to his normal size. He launched himself at Yamamoto who had just walked out of the door. Yin stopped when he came to look Yamamoto over. I rushed to his side and stared at both him and the other two.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-san, Xanxus are you guys alright!?" I asked from behind the hood which has an odd tendency to keep flying in front of my face. I pulled out my hand from one of the sleeve holes and began to heal all the scratches and bruises on them when an idea popped in my head.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun would you mind if I carried you guys for once?" They looked confused and I used my newly perfected telepathy and floated all three of them with one hand. I lifted my other and began an incantation. "Holy being of light I pray to thee bestow these people with the power of healing over time, regenja." After the incantation a stream of blue light entered their bodies and slowly their cuts were being healed. I levitated and floated beside the group.

"Wow Tsuna you got really good in only 5 days." Yamamoto said and thankfully the hood floated up again and covered my red face.

"Tsuna I think we left another one of the trash behind." _…… Oh crap we forgot about Len!?_

I turned around and left the three floating in the air. Yin used his powers to speed me up a little and there was Len in front of the gate tapping his foot angrily.

"YOU BASTARD HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!!" Len yelled at me and I teleported him to the group as well.

"Len I need you to heal the fastest so here. Curaga." I said and in an instant all his wounds were healed. He was still angry but enjoyed flying over the neighbor hood. . We arrived at the front door and noticed that there were a lot of cars in our garage and they all were black.

(Two chapters in one ^_^)

"Kaa-san where are you I'm home." I said and I heard a screech from the kitchen. I ran as fast as I could and I saw kaa-san.

She was being licked by a turtle and was laughing her head off. There was also a tall blonde haired man standing by her.

"Ara ara Tsuna you'r ehome that's great. Meet your new onii-san Dino." She said as she got up and picked up the turtle.

"Oi tsuna I'm Dino I run a magic guild called the cavollone(?) family. Wooow Lancia is right to be so protective over you you truly are a bomb wrapped in such beautiful paper." He said as walked over to my side and slung an arm over my shoulder. Xanxus made a low growling noise from the back and Ryohei and Yamamoto's smiles seemed strained.

"Onii-san do you mind I'm sorry I have kept you waiting but why is it that you are here?" I tried using a polite voice but I was shaking a little.

"Ah I was asked by Lancia to train Hibari-san. I really should be going it was nice meeting you though." He said goodbye and kissed my forehead. He ran for the door and the car drove off.

"Kaa-san how long was he here?" She just giggled a little and walked away.

"So what do you guys wanna do I have the whole weekend with no training and I wanna do something fun with you guys." I said and they all began to think.

"We should go to the park Tsu-chan."

"I vote Angel Mort."

"Yamamoto what about you?" I asked when I noticed he never answered.

"Well Tsuna I have a baseball game this Sunday and I was wondering if you wanted to watch." Yamamoto was acting shy for once it was really odd, but I smiled and nodded to him showing my approval.

"Great tsuna if you're coming then I have to be at mt best I'll see you on Sunday I'm off to practice." He brought my chin up and kissed me on my lips. I waved goodbye and Xanxus grabbed me.

"We're going my to Angel Mort and you're working tonight." He used his shupo when he was holding on to me and we were out of the house leaving an awestruck Ryohei behind.

After a few more shunpo's and a lot of struggling something popped in my head that I had forgotten.

"X-Xanxus-sama today is Friday isn't it?"

"Yea why is there something today or something?"

"WELCOME TO THE ANGEL MORT STAFF BATTLE TOURNAMENT!" Shion yelled from behind a podium. "Tsuna great you're here it's going to be a fun tournament this week. Get into your outfit so we can start."

"B-But Shion-sama I'm on a date." I said hoping that that would work, it didn't though. She dragged me to the changing room and I came out in my altered priest's uniform. The sleeves were missing and there were two huge holes under my arms so you could see my chest and stomach. The pants were similarly designed/cut so you could see my thighs from outside the pants.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE WE'RE GONNA START!! First up is Mion vs. Tsuna." Mion and I moved to our markers and I summoned my staff. The battlefield was outside and a bunch of tables were moved so our guests were able to eat and watch at the same time. Mion brought out her tazer and I remembered the several hundreds of times she's zapped me with it. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"BEGIN!!" Shion yelled and the crowd began to cheer. Shion launched herself at me and her tazer was an inch from my face when I used my telepathy to evade it.

"Frozen rain." I yelled and moved my hand across my body. A bunch of ice spikes came out and launched themselves at Mion. She used a thunder barrier to block it but a couple got through and scratched her arms.

"Thunder field. She said and slammed the ground, lightning was slowly creeping over the entire field. I smiled and grabbed a chunk of uncharged ground and telepathically lifeted the both of us up.

"Reflective shroud." I said and an invisible field was put around me. A bunch of reflections appeared and I began to move erratically to throw her off. She was so confused that she just threw her whole field in the air and I smiled. As soon as the field hit one of reflections the move was thrown right back at her. She froze and was hit by her own attack. She fell to the ground unable to fight with her hair all statically charged and was twitching weirdly. I hovered down and began to heal her when she spontaneously got back to life and brought her tazer up.

"Extend." In an instant the electricity from her tazer shot straight out and I brought my staff up to block it. I brought my hand up and the sakura from my staff followed.

"Trap." She was trapped and began to sob and she surrendered in fear of being cut up (mostly her hair.) again.

"TSUNA WINS A PERFECT UNHARMED VIXTORY EVERYBODY CHEER!!!" Everyone began to cheer loudly and I saw Xanxus smile at me. I waved at him and his face turned slightly red and he looked away with a sneer. I smiled a little and looked at Shion with pleading eyes.

"WHO WANTS TO CHALLENGE TSUNA NEXT IT SEEMS THAT HE WANTS AN AUDIENCE MEMBER TO COME DOWN! WHO'S MAN ENOUGH TO TAKE THE GREAT SKY MAGE TSUUUUNAAAAAAA!!!" She yelled and everyone suddenly became quiet. I looked at Xanxus and he smiled his evil smile. He raised his hand I began to pale. I ran to Mion to heal her and hopefully distract Shion from Xanxus but she quickly pointed him out. "YOU OVER THERE WITH THE SCARS COME ON DOWN." _I hate that women sooooo much…. And that microphone._

"Gladly." Xanxus walked o the other side and I began to shake on my side. _I think I should finish it quickly I don't want to hurt Xanxus-sama._

"BEGIIIINNN!!!!" Shion yelled and I dashed toward him. He brought his leg up and slammed down where I was heading and I barely was able to dodge it. He brought out his gun and fired at me. I was gliding backwards away from his shots when he used his Shunpo to appear in front of me. He swiped with the edge of his gun but I ducked and wrapped my hand in magic aura.

"Light arrows." I said and Xanxus was hit by a few and was tossed up. He span around and started firing again.

"Scattered shot." He said and the attacks were homing onto me. I got serious now and took a deep breath.

"Fine I guess I'll get serious then." I flared my magic aura and the shots were blocked. Xanxus was surprised for what seemed like a second but I had already taken him out.

"Blitz strike hyper tension." I said and in the air he had a few bruises on his arms and neck where I had hit. He was knocked out momentarily and fell to the ground. I softened my expression and used my magic to heal both Xanxus and Mion in an instant.

After all the commotion was over I treated Xanxus to dessert and sat beside him. I looked at him and he seemed a little pissed off…. Or was that just his face.

"X-Xanxus-sama I'm sorry for hurting you earlier it….was necessary so I wouldn't hurt you anymore." I said and he just brought me into his lap and put an arm around my chest.

"Tch don't worry you little trash, I'm fine if anything this just makes me want to claim you even more." He said as he began to lick up my neck. My face was bright red and thank the deity's out there that Shion showed up with my shake and Xanxus's coffee. I brought my drink to my face and took a big gulp. I suddenly felt a pain in my head now. I clutched my head and mentally screamed. _BRAIN FREEZE GAAAAAAAHHHH!!!_

"Bwahahaha you really are a little kid aren't you?" He said and sipped his coffee. I shrank into him and we finished our drinks in silence. "Tsuna do you want to come over tonight?" He asked and I thought about it for a little while and shook my head.

"You know I can't or Ryohei and Yamamoto will think you're raping me again. How about you come over and I'll make you something for dinner. And if you don't mind sleeping over as well?" He tightened his grip on me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Sounds good to me." We left the money on the table and I waved goodbye to the twins. I used my telepathy to fly and I raced Xanxus home. He beat me of course a shunpo would be faster then flying I guess.

I knocked on the door a couple of times and mom and Lancia answered the door. Lancia glared at Xanxus and mom just greeted us with a smile.

"Excuse me Nana-san it seems I've spilled where are your paper towels?" A voice from the back of the kitchen had said and I looked past the two adult figures and saw that dino person sitting at the table. The blonde chad rice spread all over the place and was smiling like an idiot, he kinda seemed like me a little.

"Ara ara Dino-kun is so klutzy now. Tsuna nii-san will be staying over for the time being so let him and Lancia-kun sleep in your room tonight okay?" I looked at the three and panicked. _I wonder if everyone will fit._

"Kaa-san I asked Xanxus to sleep over tonight if that's fine with you?" I said and she just nodded.

"Oh my Tsuna be sure to expand your bed tonight so all the boys can fit, I should really get the bath ready. I'll be right back to cook."

"Actually mom I can do the cooking tonight if that's okay with you?"

"Of course Tsu-kun, make sure you don't cut yourself though." I sighed at the little confidence she had in me but got out all the supplies I needed and immediately began to wonder where the three fairies were.

"Len, Hogo, Yin where are you guys?" I yelled and the three came out of the living room. Hogo's outfit seemed to have changed into a full white mage robe with a hood on the top. Len was wearing boxing shorts and had his hands taped up. Yin was wearing the Robe Mam-, I mean Viper gave us. His hood was up but Yin was smiling under it. They were lugging a huge bag to the kitchen and threw it onto the table. The bag unfolded to reveal a bunch of steamed buns and dim sum all sizzling hot.

"W-Where did you guys get all this stuff?"

"Hehe it seems I have cooked something to your liking Sawada-dono?" The man who was wearing a red robe and looked like Hibari had said from the living room. I-Pin and Lambo followed behind him.

"Hello there Sawada-Dono my name is Fong and I am the Arcobaleno of the storm pacifier. By the way Sawada-dono where is your pacifier?" I looked around in the pockets of the robe and couldn't find it. Fong held out his hand and there it was my orange pacifier right in his hand. I reached out for it and he bowed and left in a flurry of leaves.

"You guys who was that?"

"That was I-Pin's oujo-sama!" I-Pin chirped from behind the fairies and the Content and very fat looking Lambo. "He gave the food to us after he came to drop off the weird orange in your hand." I looked at her blankly at this comment. _Well her eyesight is kinda bad._

"Great I guess I don't need to cook let's eat you guys."

Len, Yin and Hogo each grabbed a steamed bun and a few pieces of pork Shumai. I did the same and all 7 of us pigged out on the delicious Chinese food. Kaa-san came in after we were done and ate her share as well.

After we had pigged out on all the delicious food I went up to my room with Xanxus and brought out the clothes I planned to wear when I noticed Xanxus didn't have a bag with him.

"Xanxus-sama do you wanna run home to get clothes or do you want to try and wear some of mine?" He jumped out the door immediately without saying a word and was off to his house, I'm guessing.

"Tsuuuuuna someone's come to visit you again." Kaa-san called from the kitchen and I walked down and opened the door.

"Yo, Tsuna I was wondering if you guys had eaten dessert yet I brought you some cakes from that place you work." Yamamoto said cheerily and brought up a plastic bag with a note on it. I took the note off and read the neat cursive, courtesy of Mion..

_Tsuna_

_Onee said that you left before she could give you your prize earlier. Thank goodness we found this nice, sexy and overall good guy in the park. He said he knew you and that he would be happy to go over to your house. If you don't already know him then I think you should get to know him he seems very interested in you…. If he IS a stalker though just tell us and we'll take care of him._

_Sincerely,_

_Mion_

I sighed at what the note said and crumpled it up. I looked at Yamamoto and he was just beaming with that charisma of his.

"Yamamoto-kun if you'd like to join us you could I'm waiting on Xanxus to come back from his house anyway." He smiled seemed to go down a few notches but was still on his face. He walked in the kitchen and the three older guys were trying to clean the dishes. Well Lancia was cleaning Dino was dropping is the correct words.

"Yo, Lancia-senpai enjoying your chores?" He said sarcastically and a dish was thrown violently at Yamamoto's head. By instinct I used my telepathy to stop it and hovered it back to the angry Assassin…. I mean mercenary for hire.

"Yamamoto-kun what kind of cake do you think it is anyway?"

"The girl said it was your favorite, Chocolate something sorry I forgot." He put down the box and opened it. I looked inside of the ever-so-girly box and there it was my favorite chocolate cake so nicely prepared and had the cherry in the middle waiting to be eaten by me.

"Air cutter." I said and the cake was instantly splin into 12 equal pieces. I floated over 8 clean dishes from the drying rack and set the table for dessert. I brought out my phone to call Xanxus but he busted through the door before I could. _Note to self get a stronger door. _I put down my phone and brought the slices to the plates. After wiping off their hands Dino and Lancia came to the table as well. Lambo and I-Pin of course came running at the mere mention of the word chocolate. Kaa-san and the fairies came and I floated over three more plates and gave everyone a slice. I happily ate the pieces of cake and everyone else did as well.

I put the last piece away for later and I washed the dishes myself and looked at the clock. 10:45 pm. _Wow it's really late I guess I have to walk Yamamoto home to be curtious._

"Yamamoto-kun do you want me to walk you home?" I asked from the sink and his ears seemed to perk at the question.

"If you want Tsuna I can handle myself though."

"I'll go with you Yamamoto after all you brought this cake over and you always walk me home. Let's go." I said and grabbed his hand. I dragged him to the door and he took the lead.

We were beginning to walk out of the house when he put an arm around me and began to pull me into his side. I looked up at him and he just smiled. I smiled as well and I thought I heard something move behind us so I turned around quickly.

"Yamamoto-kun did you hear something behind us?"

"Um sorry Tsu-chan I didn't hear anything."

"Well I'll feel safer if I can see everything around us I hope you don't mind flying." I used my telepathy and brought the two of us above the trees. Yamamoro was flying above me and I kept my out for anything even remotely suspicious. I looked up at Yamamoto and the moonlight seemd to bounce right off of his flawless skin. He had his smile on as usual and looked down at me. I looked away quickly and I landed in front of his house.

"Ja nae Yamamoto-kun." I said and he just smiled at me and walked over.

"Aishiteru Tsuna." He said and kissed me again. He walked away with me blushing again and I teleported away.

I made it to the front of my house and opened the door. I was ready to put up a barrier in case Xanxus tried to glomp me but nothing came.

"Kaa-san where'd Xanxus-sama go?"

"Ara Xanxus-kun said he had to do something at home so he left already Lancia-kun your turn to take a bath Tsuna's back." Lancia ran down from the room and threw clothes at me. I blushed at the thought of sharing a bath with Lancia again. He picked me up bridal style and kicked the door open.

"L-Lancia-kun can't I at least shower alone first?" He let go of me and waited outside for me to let him in. I could hear the frustrated sounds he was making from the other side. I quickly turned the water on and scrubed every inch of my body clean. I hastily washed my hair as well hoping Lancia wouldn't just bust the door down. I quickly got out and called Lancia in so he could shower as well.

Lancia began to take off his clothes and I noticed the large amount of scars on his perfectly toned body. He got in and I began to fill the water in the tub. Once the tub was filled Lancia was done with hhis shower and came out wearing th eowel on his hip. He picked me up and placed me in his lap in the tub.

"Hey Tsuna remember when we always used to do this when you were little?" Lancia said as I leaned back and I could feel his six-pack on my back. I nodded and laughed a little.

"Nii-san that was ages ago I'm a big kid now. I can defend my self as well."

"I'm not worried about your strength or your age all I'm worried about is that you're happy with whoever you fall in love with. Whether it be with me, Xanxus or anybody else I just wanna see you smile."

I began to blush when Lancia began to talk like this. No matter how long I've known him I've never heard him say something as deep and heart felt as this.

"Lancia-kun I don't know what to say but I promise you that I'll always smile when I'm happy and even when I'm sad I'll smile when I see you." I said and he nuzzled my neck a little.

"Ya know Tsuna. I would be really happy if I was your lover." He said and I tried to bury myself in the water but he turned me around to look at him. My face, by now, was probably the color of an engorged ripe tomato but Lancia didn't seem to care though. He kissed my lips and ran his tounge around my lips begging for entrance. I really didn't know what to do. This was the guy I grew up with I considered him a big brother. I broke us apart and I looked away from his face.

"N-Nii-san I don't really feel that way about you yet. I've known you my whole life but I don't know very much about you. Please Lancia can we um just stay like this for a little while more?" I said trying my hardest not to sound hurtful. Lancia just grunted and stood up in the tub. He stretched a hand out and I grabbed it with my own shaky hand.

We exited the bathroom together and during that time there was an awkward aura round the two of us. I walked up to my room and Lancia followed close behind.

_Yin, Len, Hogo I need the three of you to scout tonight. You guys can rest when me and Ryohei are at the park. Look for anything that seems suspicious. _I used my telepathy to relay the message and three voices said 'roger' in my head. I sat in my bed and put the pacifier above the head rest. Lancia slipped in and slept on one side of me.

"Tsuna where are me and Enzo going to sleep?" Dino said barging through the door holding a turtle cage and he had his jacket off. I could see countless tattoos on his arm and the turtle began to scratc hat its cage.

"Well you can sleep with me and Lancia but Enzo can go wherever there is room." I sighed comment but smiled anyway. Both ADULTS put their arms around me when we were in the bed together. Although it was comforting I couldn't scratch the feeling that someone is trying to spy on us. I closed my eyes to try and fall asleep and Lancia pulled me away from Dno. Dino fell off the bed but remained asleep. I nuzzled into the pillow that was Lancia and attempted to fall asleep.

(Outside Somewhere in the shadows.)

"Nyuu~ we were almost caught right there I wonder if it's that hyper intuition of his."

"Ara I doubt it he probably just got lucky."

"Good point maybe we should increase the shroud spell we have on.

"It wouldn't matter the chances of us getting away from that flying bastards that's his guardian."

"Human's hearts see what they want to see."

"….."

"It's decided then. We'll call off our little prowl for the night. Tsunayoshi-kun will be ours and the power of the sky's guardian will be too. I will be god with my fallen angel" a picture of Tsuna formed out of nowhere only his hair was completely white and he was wearing a white angel's robe. He also sported two large white angel wings. "Tenna Shiwada."

TBC

Okay to everyone sorry for the long wait but like I said I was grounded cut me some slack XP

Anyway the kanji for angel is tenshi so I tried my best to mold it into Tsuna's name.

Again sorry for the extra long wait at least there's two chapters in it.


	11. Kidnapped and the quadrisette

oDisclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

(6 hours later.)

I woke up with dawn barely breaking and Lancia holding ever so tightly in his arms. I can't say I hated the feeling but I can't say I was ecstatic about it either. I looked at the clock and it said 6:45. _Hm I guess all that training in that time compression dome really threw me off. _I chuckled a little then left to make breakfast. After all it was the least I could do for everyone. Although I always wanted to know what Lancia sounds like when he gets surprised sooo.

I left the room and closed the door behind me carrying an evil smile on my face. I made it to the kitchen and I already saw Kaa-san there.

"Kaa-san please go back to sleep I mean you do so much work for us I will make break fast today." She nodded and left for the living room couch. She crashed as soon as she rested her head and I floated a blanket onto her. This house seems odd when it's so quiet.

I finished making breakfast and waited for the alarm to go off. I looked at the clock in 3…2..1.

"TSUNA WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Lancia yelled from the room and the whole house seemed to shake. I began cracking up on the table and began to pound on it.

Apparently Lancia-nii doesn't like suprises first thing in the morning. I began to brew the coffee now as well because he definitely is not in a good mood. The coffee maker began to brew and I heated up some water for some tea. I set everything down like a 'gentlemen and expected everyone to come down. The three persona's floated in through the door looking exhausted.

"Tsuuuna there isn't anything to report you knooooow~" Hogo was complaining with a tired and slurred voice.

"YEAH! Why the hell did you send us out there anyway!?" Len yelled with less vigor then usual and Yin put them both to sleep with his spell.

"Please inform Yamamoto of any dangers you think will occur I'm sure he'll jump at the chance to help you. I will be sleeping for a good… 12 hours good night." He said and the others poofed away. I heard a thump on the seat in the living room and assumed that it was them.

"Ara ara Tsu-kun you did very good putting everything out I'm proud to call you my son." _She wasn't proud of me before… How mean. _I never said anything and waited for the kids and the adults to come down. Lancia came down absolutely flustered and Dino came running down (tripping on the last step) as well with a large bump on his head

"Waaaa Tsu-chan Lancia beat me up this morning and I don't even remember doing anything to him. Comfort meeeee`" He said and latched himself onto me….. Unfortunately the moment didn't last because both of us lost our footing and fell on the floor. Lancia helped me up but glared at Dino.

"Hehe Lancia enjoy your little surprise this morning." I taunted him which was a really bad move because for a moment he shot me a deadly glare. Then he burst into laughter.

"So it was you. Be careful Tsuna I plan on getting you back. Don't forget I train Yamamoto guys." _Oh crap I completely fogot about that hehe sorry guys my bad._

I sorrowfully made a puppy dog face to Lancia and he just laughed and said it didn't work when I was 5 it wouldn't work now. I giggled a little then I remembered Ryohei. Even if it was only 9'o clock I'm sure he'll be up and waiting for me outside.

I grabbed the door and readied myself for the 130 pound mass of muscle running my way.

"Tsuuuuuuu-chan!!" Ryohei yelled and picked me up in a hug. He lifted me about a foot off the ground and I laughed a little. He put me down and bent down to kiss me. "If you weren't human I have a feeling you'd be in heat like the rest of my clan." He whispered and I had been confused at the statement.

"Ryohei-kun what's heat?" I asked and tilted my head. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing but he struggled to hold it in. We started to walk outside and he just burst out laughing. I pouted a little but he slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Well, Tsu-chan heat is what a werewolf who is a submissive they go through it. It's when the submissive is the most fertile for mating. It's erotic to the EXTREME!! However the first dominant to claim the sub is forever mated with them. No other people are supposed to touch the submissive once it has a dominant. An EXTREME fight usually happens." He finished his explanation and my face was twitching awkwardly. He was beaming like the sun and he kissed me again.

"To bad you aren't a werewolf if you were I promise the others wouldn't be tormenting you like this." He whispered and lightly nibbled on my ear. I felt the blood rush up to my face and transported the robe Viper gave me on. I put the hood up and now you could only see my mouth.

"Ryo-kun um which park are we going to?" I asked and I heard an explosion from in front. Speaking of park I think I know which one we're going to now. I grabbed Ryohei's hand and teleported us there.

We arrived to see the park in ruins. _T-This I hope the children are okay._ I looked around for any civilians and found no magic or any aura here.

"Nyaa~ it seems my little play things came early. Come on Tsu-chan let's play." That voice it sounded so familiar.

(Memory flash back.)

"Nyaa~ Tsu-chan let's play I wanna swim in the fountain." A little girl with light brown hair and blue eyes had said. Tsuna being the little gentlemen he was followed and the two jumped in. The little girl had jumped from the very top and fell to the bottom. She hit her head and the water was turning red. Tsuna ran away as fast as he could.

(End)

"It can't be you're Mizu-"

"Don't say that name!! I abandoned it just like how you left me to die in that fountain." The girl with the blue hair and same light blue eyes had said. "NOW DIE!!" She brought her hand down and water spikes came for me. I stood still in shock remembering the little girl I used to play with. I couldn't move I can't do this.

"Maximum cannon!" Ryohei yelled and the spikes were blown away. I continued to stare and Mizu was shocked. I nodded and pulled myself together.

"Mizu it's really nice to see you again after all these years how have you been?"

"SHUT UP!! You don't care anyway all you cared about was yourself you coward! DIE!!" She motioned for more spikes and I used my telepathy to stop her.

"I'm sorry but you are trying to hurt my friend I must step in to fight. Forgive me Mizu Hachisu(Water lotus.)." I motioned for her attacks to strike back at her and it impacted. I looked away and heard her scream. Then she laughed psychotically.

"Nyan~ nice try Tsuna but I'm not the girl you remember." I opened my eyes and they went wide immediately. The girl that was floating above us was no longer a girl. She was made of water. "Nyaa~ fight me for real."

"Fire cage." I said and a cage of fire surrounded her. She phased through it and turned into mist as soon as she touched the bars. She disappeared with a maniacal laugh and then mist surrounded me and Ryohei. I closed my eyes and then felt her presence.

"Spiral." Ryohei and I were surrounded by wind. The mist blew away to reveal the girl. "Summoning fire spirit: Kirin." I said and a horse with a mane of fire had appeared out of the insignia. I grabbed the fire sword it held and readied myself. I used a spell on Ryohei as well to make his fists deal fire damage. We readied ourselves and then a black cloud like the ones Gokudera used came out of nowhere.

"Tch you dumb ass what do you think you're doing!?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Gokudera grabbed the child and glared at us. "Tch oh it's you two you better get training or else I will kill you right here."

"You wanna try Hayato?"

"What was that lil' vongola please you can't take me on." He tossed the girl into the cloud and it disappeared. I charged not being able to even see that damn smug face of his.

"Fire rain." Little balls of fire came from my hands and shot at the two. I hadn't forgotten the fact Gokudera used bombs. I hit one of the fuses and they were about to go off.

"Tch you bitch." He said and threw the sash at me. The bomb created a huge explosion and smoke filled everywhere.

"TSUNA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"Tch I knew this guys was stupid but-" I cut gokudera off with a stab to his somach. He looked down and I was bout to slice up when my sword dematerialized. I looked up and the bleeding Gokudera was about to use an illusion in his anger.

I closed my eyes and put a shroud around the two of us.

"Stardust."

"Meteor!"

Our illusions clashed and the explosion was incredible. I dodged a meteorite and teleported Ryohei outside of the park. I set up a barrier as well so he won't come in.

"There's no escaping now and no interferences. Let's fight."

"Tch if I could I would kill you right now for the wound you just did however Byakuran-sama wishes I don't kill you."

"Fine then I'll kill you." I rushed at him and began my incantations.

"Spirit of water and wind mix into the ever frozen ice. I call upon your power grant me what I wish." When I lifted up my hands I felt something cut my finger. Then my eyes went wide. In an instant I was being cut by numerous amount of bellflowers fell from out of nowhere.

I kneeled down on my knees feeling the blood slowly leave the cuts from my body.

"Oya it seems that I've found the little angel we've been looking for." I lost consiousness for after he said that and fell to the ground. _What did he mean by that?_

(Third person point of view.)

From inside the dome there was a small thud where Tsuna fell. The man who threw the bell flowers had picked Tsuna up and threw him on his back.

"Come on Gokudera it's time we left this accursed place."

"Tch I coulda taken him myself Kikyo you didn't need to interfere."

The man named Kikyo opened a portal and both of them left as the barrier began to crack.

"Tsuna!? Tsuna, where are you Tsuna!!??" Ryohei asked frantically looking for any sign of Tsuna. He sniffed out Tsuna's scent but, was let down when he found out it was only his blood. Ryohei shook with anger then turned into his werewolf form. He began to run around aimlessly looking for a hint as to where Tsuna could be. He found nothing though. He let out an angry howl that seemed to ring throughout the city.

Yamamoto heard a roar coming from the direction of the city all the from the baseball fields. He couldn't fell the light that Tsuna always unconsciously emitted.

Xanxus's eyes widened when Tsuna's presence suddenly disappeared and he ran to the roar from the city.

The arcobaleno all grabbed their heads when the sudden disturbance in the light/vongola rings.

All of the people Tsuna held dear felt something odd in their mind and looked for Tsuna's presence. All of them widened their eyes then a roar from the park. Everyone grabbed their weapons and left what they were doing and ran to the park.

The three guardians Persona's felt something odd their powers were drainging quickly, they had to get to Tsuna. They looked for their master then was forcefully teleported to who knows where.

Ryohei was still in his wolf form and was howling at the sky. Everyone simultaneously arrived and were frantic looking for the person known as Tsuna.

"Ryohei who took tsuna?" Reborn asked noticing the blood on the ground, which he guessed was Tsuna's seeing as though Ryohei didn't have any cuts on him. Ryohei transformed back and the tears were puring out of his eyes.

"Reborn-sensei tsuna was taken by that Gokudera guy. Why did they take him GAAAAHHHH!!!!!?" Ryohei roared again to pissed off to think about anything right now. Everyone began arguing amongst eachother blaming eachother for not watching Tsuna. Reborn released a shot from Leon and everyone became silent. He looked to the other arcobaleno and nodded to them.

"We have something to tell all of you… It concerns the one you all seem to call Tsuna." All of them looked at the person who was Tsuna's tutor. "Tsuna is actually the holder of the light magic Apollo. We have lied about the trinisette. It is actually known as the quadrisette. The fourth powers of the set is the blessings of the titans."

"Mu, the person who has the god Erebos is unkown to us but he has been captured. The power of Erebos was to control illusion and deception. Byakuran controls that already. Three of the hell rings were of his creation. The horn, the eye and the snakes were stolen."

"Viper-sempai is right…. The nymph goddess Nephalai also has been captured. Her power was stolen for the cloud affinity. Her ability to multiply herself seems to have been stolen."

"The rain affinity as well, kora. The god of the sea Poseidon was one of the first we lost contact with. His trident was stolen as well."

"The flames affinity seems to have been stolen to. *sigh* and I was so looking forward to studying Hepheastus's hammer."

"The storms affinity has also been stolen. The goddess Athena's shield has been stolen as well."

"The Sun and sky affinity's hasn't been stolen. Apollo and Tenna's powers are still within Tsuna. We have to rescue him before they take out Apollo's bow and arrow from within Tsuna." The arcobaleno finished their explanations and looked at the awe-struck crowd.

"We're goinna go get Tsuna now we all are ready to face those ring holders now. Where is the base of Byakuran Reborn?" Yamamoto asked being serious and had a deadly look in his eyes. The arcobaleno all sighed.

"We are sorry Yamamoto but we cannot accompany you guys on this mission. The arcobaleno are not allowed to interfere unless completely necessary." Reborn tilted his hat in front of him and covered his face. Lal decided to step in and join thegroup of kids now.

"Reborn I am not considered an arcobaleno so I will go with them."

"Reborn-ojisan I shall go with them as well after all Tsuna is my companion."

"Kufufu Chrome and I will also be coming."

"Anyone who touches Tsuna will be bitten to death."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but because little Yuni-chan is going I guess I have to be her knight in shining armor." Doctor Shamal tried grabbin Yuni but Lal punched him to the ground.

"Kyoko and I will fight our hardest as well desu~."

"Xanxus, Ryohei and I are in as well."

"Ara ara Reborn-san I will be going in to save my son as well." Nana-san walked in holding a small golden lyre in her hand and she waved at them. Reborn's smile widened at this.

"You now have 9 b-class mages and 3 s-class ones."

"The varia, minus Mammon, also has been instructed now we will have the support of the assassination squad of the guild Nono jii-san runs."

"Lussuria is here everybody~."

"VOOOOOIIII get these brats moving already."

"Ushishishi this is going to be exciting."

"I shall find and eliminate the targets."

"Mu, you guys know I wouldn't go anyway I would make no money."

"I guess I'm serving under Mukuro-Sensei and Bel-senpai."

The 17 members of the team gathered together and stood by eachother. Waiting for Reborn's answer as to wear their base is he shrugged.

"Fine I will teleport you guys to the secret entrance of the Melone base. I warn you thought they have a large amount of people to guard themselves. Please step into the transportation circle if you are all ready."

Everyone including Yuni, who was holding a bright orange staff, got their weapons ready.

"Good luck."

In an instant everyone had disappeared and was off to save the one who was able to bring them all together.

(With Tsuna.)

I felt something chained to my wrists and I slowly opened my eyes. I was chained to a wall with a magic insignia painted around it. It shone bright gold and there 6 others like it only they were all different colors. They all held 6 different people and they all were unconscious. I struggled but then a barrier prevented me from moving.

"Oya~ it seems my little angel has woken up."

"Byakuran what is the meaning of this let me out of here this instant."

"Now why would I do that after all you have Apollo's bow and arrow why would I allow such a treasure to be let free hmmmm~?" He said from a room above where all the insignias were painted. I began to shake at the thought of me carrying a legendary weapon. _Wait if he wants Apollo's bow and arrows then that must mean…._

"Byakuran are these the legendary humans gifted with the power of the fading gods?"

"What a long winded question Tsunayoshi-kun, but to answer it the answer is yes they all are." He laughed maniacally and I struggled even more now. "Time to activate the transferance process." He did something in the room and the insignia began to glow. I felt the pain surge through my body then a warm gentle feeling interrupted the flow of pain and I opened my eyes. I was glowing a bright white and the magic was being blocked. I focused on this power and it strengthened.

"Give up Tsunayoshi-kun this process can go on for days do you really think you can keep this up?"

"Grrr…. It… won't hurt… to…. TRY!!" I said through grunts of frustration. _I won't give up as long as my friend s are out there I know they'll come to help me._

TBC~

Okay I know I put a bunch of Greek gods and goddesses in there but I needed something and angels seemed to difficult. I'm sorry if this offends anyones beliefs I don't mean it.

Gods and goddeses abilites;

Apollo: god of sun and uses a holy bow and arrow.

Erebos: god of darkness and shadows(?).

Hepheastus: god of fire and forgery.

Athena: Goddess of battlestrategy and battle etc.

Poseidon: god of the sea and his weapon is a trident. Can cause earthquakes and tidal waves as well.

Nephalai: Multiple cloud nymphs

Okay yea that's it oh and I don't own any of the Greek gods or goddess's either haha just had to put that in just in case.


	12. Rescue

oDisclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

(With the group teleporting into Melone base.)

The group appeared into the middle of a large storage room that was covered in metal. The insignia remained for about a second and then it disappeared. Everyone looked at eachother then an alarm went off.

"WE HAVE INTRUEDERS ON STORAGE ROOM B ALL CAPTAINS AND VICE SQUAD CAPTAINS SEEK AND DESTROY!"

Footsteps were heard immediately and then a loud screeching noise.

"Everyone split up into groups and branch off. Me, Xanxus, Lal and Ryohei will look for Tsuna in the north door." Yamamoto led the way as the two others had followed. Leaving behind

"Oya it seems we still have a large group still. Yuni, , Nana, Kyoko, Haru, Squalo and Bel. You will have the largest group I expect you all to come back alive. Kufufu unless the assassination guild is rally that weak. Take the door to the left. Chrome, me, Hibari, Fran, Levi and Lussuria will be coming with us." Lussuria danced around to the door first and everyone disbanded. The commotion echoed through the halls of the base and talking was already out of the option.

(Yuni's group.)

"Yuni-chan are you going to lead us?"

"Yes, as an arcobalen and former leader of the Giglio Nero guild I must be able to protect you guys." The group entered a room and an ominous laugh could be heard.

"Glo Xinia is here now. Let's see what you got go Kraken." The room quickly filled with water and Yuni set up a circular barrier around the large group. A large octopus emerged from the water and a man jumped from the ledge he was on.

"GLO PLEASE STO FLOODING THE PLACE A-" The speaker was shot down by the man named Glo and he laughed. Glo was a purple haired man with a lopsided straight cut.

"Ara you seem to be making a mess around here and you were so rude to that man. Yuni-chan I'll create an opening and you guys go on ahead, okay?"

"But Nana-san can you really-" Dr. shamal covered her mouth and began to laugh nervously.

"Hehe Yuni-chan doesn't know what she's talking about Nana-sama please go on with your plan." Nana nodded and she happily pulled out her lyre.

"Ahahaha! I can kill this wench and when I'm done with you I'll go after those brats. Kraken let them through." The door opened and a tidal wave sent the group through.

"Ara that was very rude you know."

"Deal with it you old hag."

"Such vulgar language as well. I see you really have no manners. You're one of the few I will not allow in my house. Now may you please tell me where my son is?"

(With Yuni.)

"Shamal-sensei we have to go back and help her."

"Ushishishi trust me girly that women can handle herself."

"Scary treacherous sea hag." Squalo was huddled in a corner by a box and everyone looked confused.

"Do you know who the s-class mages in our group were Yuni-chan?"

"I thought it was you, Xanxus and Lal?"

"Ushishishi this girl thinks Xanxus would actually do that test."

"No Yuni-chan the other S-class mage instead of Xanxus, and probably the strongest, is Nana Sawada."

(With Nana.)

The kraken was on the ground with a bunch of large hoes through it's legs and Nana was waiting for her answer. Glo's right eye was twitching and the veins on his face were popping out.

"I'LL NEVER TELL A BITCH LIKE YOU!"

"Oh my there's that language again. Roaring sound wave." With a pluck of one string on her lyre Glo was hit by a wave only seeable because of the water. It impacted and sent him through the wall where the group was explaining to Yuni about Nana.

"Oh my you all are still here. I thought I told you to move on." She grabbed Glo by his hair and dragged the screaming and kicking captain along. "Now then Glo please escort us to where Tsuna is."

"I TOLD YOU I WILL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE BYAKUAN HAS TRAPPED THAT MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF-" Nana played a chord on her lyre and Glo blew back to the room unconscious and bleeding from the ears.

"You don't want to finish that sentence Glo-san." Nana seemd serious for a moment then she strolled along into the other room. Squallo got out of his corner and the whole group stared at the intimidating figure ahead. Only one thought ran through all their heads.

"Kowai."

(With Lal's group.)

"Lal-san did you feel that." A sudden surge of energy went through the entire building and a large amount of magical energy.

"Heh it seems someone just tried to insult Tsuna in front of Nana. Bad move I wonder if they're dead."

"Lal is Tsuna's mom that EXTREME!"

"She was the strongest in her guild before she met his father I'm sure that she's strong. Look a door everyone now is not the time for idle chit-chat we have to get ready for a fight." She pressed the button and the door swung open to a dark room. As soon as Lal took a step in, she was shot with a bunch of….. well I don't know what they were. Lal quickly got up and the lights turned on.

"Ahahaha, this is hilarious what a bunch of losers. This is who they sent to rescue a god holder how careless. I am Ginger Bread and I have the ability to multiply my form. I think I'll eliminate that woman first."

"You guys go save your boyfriend I'll take care of this guy or should I say this brat." An angry vein popped out on his head.

"You old hag take this." Needles shot out of the broom and Lal shot them away and cleared a path for Yamamoto guys to go through. They nodded and used their shunpo's to go through the hole. The building seemed to move again and now a wall was blocking the exit that Lal had made for them. (A/N If you read the manga then you should know this fight already so I won't go into detail.)

(With Mukuro's group.)

"Come on you guys this is getting irritating." Fran taunted and got a hit to the head from Mukuro. Two shots were heard from another room and the group went into it before the building moved again.

"Bwahahaha is this their reinforcements a bunch of teenagers this won't even make for a good snack."

"I guess my muscle heads can take care of them."

"Master Levi and I will take care of these guys you guys can go on ahead."

"Target's acquired."

"Oya it seems the brat can do something right." Mukuro said as he grabbed Chrome and used an illusion to hide their presences so they could slip through. Hibari just ran forward.

A giant snake blocked Hibari's path but he quickly hit it to the side and went through the door with Mukuro and Chrome.

"Go fire's giant and rider ye who I call as the horse of fire go Kirin." Fran said and the same horse Tsuna summoned appeared and gave Fran a sword. He grabbed it with a pessimistic face and Levi pulled out his welders.

"Levi flame." He said and the Welding tools surrounded the snake.

Fran launched himself at the woman and she brought her whip up. The muscle heads as she called them blocked his attack and Kirin blew the rest of the group away.

"Fire slash." The woman hit the wall and made an angry groan.

The snake screeched and the man who was sitting on the floating rug made a surprised gasp. He launched himself at Fran but Fran flipped backwards.

"Fire tempest." Levi used his magic and Fran used his sword to create a tornado going up. Kirin jumped into it and it began to light on fire. Iris surrounded herself with the muscle heads and they grew into a heavy shield. The man who was sitting on the rug was caught in it and was thrown into the wall covered in flames.

(With Yamamoto and their group.)

"The buildings moving again you guys be careful." The building stopped moving and a door was brought in front of them.

"Yuni-chan what are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing."

"HEY! Pay attention to your great king when he is in front of you."

"Ushishishi I thought I killed you a long time ago Raisel."

"As if I'd be killed by a mere peasent like you."

"…." A man with bear marks on his face did and said nothing. Then a figure was about to emerge when Yuni put up a small barrier around him.

"Fools attempting to murder Byakuran-sama will be killed." Genkishi the phantom knight had said.

"I will not have my members hurt in this fight. I the sky pacifier successor will fight."

"VOOOOIII I will take care of this conceeded bastard!"

"Ushishishi I have unfinished business here obviously."

"Lussuria will also make his wonderful appearance on stage."

"I will go into the other door too look for Tsuna please go on ahead through there." Nana left through the side door and Yamamoto, Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, Xanxus and Ryohei left in the front door. The servant on the side of the person called Raisel charged at them but was stopped when he reached for them. Bel through one of his knifes at him and the door closed behind Ryohei.

"Ushishishi, symphony of gore and destruction."

"Sconto di Squalo!"

"Mach arsenol."

"Barrier." Yuni put up the barrier around the doors to prevent them from getting to her comrades. Bels knifes sliced and danced in the air and nearly became invisible. Squalo slashed at the Genkishi man with such speed he barely dodged but had a small cut across his shirt. Lussuria rushed for the man on the sidelines and the servant to the right of Raisel's throne. The servant used the quiet guy as a shield and he was smashed against Yuni's barrier. He got up and got ready to fight.

"Veil, barrier, protect, reflect, mist." Yuni said in succession and countless barriers formed around them. Then a mist formed around the group. They could see clearly but this special type of illusion worked on the opponents who now couldn't see anything. "You guys go ahead I have to take care of someone." She ran to the man she trapped in a barrier and used her illusion to cover her and the person.

"Ushishishi Raisel wheeeere are yoooou~" bel said in a sadistic voice and a sound wave was emitted throughout the room. The two quickly covered their ears and the mist was blown away.

"Ore-sama can't be beaten that easy you lowly peasant."

"Water elephant summoning."

"Cloud bear summoning."

"Water shark summoning." The summons insignias formed wherever they were called and the group launched themselves at each other. Bel quickly took care of the bear and his owner.( A/N Bel sliced him up into pieces too gruesome to describe so I will not go into detail.) Squalo and his shark battled the elephant and the servant until out of nowhere he did a flip. The elephant charged and was cut in half by Bel's bladed wire's. Genkishi stopped and saw the wires. He quickly slashed at them and the knives had fallen.

"Ushishishi this is too easy." Bel then went berserk and fired his knifes everywhere.

"Dance of the bats and sound raging beat."

"Dance of the knives bloody requiem." Both attacks went for each brother and exploded when they contacted each other.

"Mach's heavy tension arsenal." Lussuria moved so fast that the servant barely saw him before he was punched through Yuni's barriers.

(With Tsuna's guardians.)

Once the group entered the room the door had been locked and the group all stared in awe.

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto screamed and saw Tsuna in the middle of a circular metal room laying on the ground with white angel's wings on his back.

"Tch you guys seem to have come a little too early and a little too late." Yamamoto's aura flared angrily and Byakuran summoned his guardians. Weapons appeared in front of the guardians and Byakuran went for Tsuna. Bluebell followed behind and met with Yamamoto. Yamamoto pulled out his Shigure Kintoki and focused his magic.

"Faithful companion of the great samurais and citizens I call upon thee to assist me in my time of need. Summon water Akita Jirou." An akita appeared out of the summoning insignia and Blueblell was thrown back by the magic it emitted. The Akita gave Yamamoto three short swords and jumped into his Shigure Kintoki.

"Asari Ugetsu." Bluebell charged and Yamamoto attempted to slash at her. Then she materalized poseidon's trident and blocked Yamamoto's sword.

"Nyaa you like it it's from the sea god himself. Surging earthquake." She pounded the trident on the ground and pulses of rock and water shot after Yamamoto. He used his magic to propel himself up and floated above the ground.

"Surging rain." He said and in an instant he was on the other side of Bluebell. Water pillars shot up and Bluebell just laughed and she held up the spear which absorbed the water.

"Nyaa~ you can't beat the power which controls all of the sea. Poseidon could absorb the whole sea if he wanted to with this trident." Yamamoto charged at Bluebell who just sighed.

"Open gate of hell: Shonisaurus splash!" She said and a rain aura surrounded her. It cleared and Yamamoto got ready. It revealed Bluebell with a tail that looked like a dolphins and she was floating in midair. Yamamoto clenched his teeth and focused on only one thing. _I must protect Tsuna from these people._

(Mukuro and Hibari.)

"Oya Oya I'veread about you Torikabuto. You have no real body because your heart and spirit itself were an illusion turned real." Torikabuto was motionless and had nothing to really say about this matter.

"Rokudo Mukuro the man who's heart was forever clouded in evil until he met Sawada Tsunayoshi and Chrome Dokuro." Torikabuto had said and hibari made a grunting noise.

"Let's go already so I can bite you to death."

"The vongola strength seems to be a fair fight, hmph pathetic honor." He said and he pulled away his shirt revealing a magic insignia. Torikabuto did the same as well. "Open gate of hell: Spinosaurus divide and conquer."

"Open gate of hell: Moth spread and deceives." The aura of the others quickly appeared and disappeared. Torikabuto had wings with several eyes on them and was covered in mist aura. Three of the hell rings appeared in front of him and he took them. Kikyo's was different he was rooted to the ground and had something growing out from under him.

"Oya it seems it's time to get serious Hibari."

"I don't want to hear it from you." Two summoning insignias came out from the ground. The one by Hibari showed a hedgehog with large spikes attached to it. The other was an owl wit the same eyes as Mukuro.

(With Xanxus and Zakuro.)

"Tch trash like you has no right to even be looking at Tsuna." Xanxus said and launched himself at the man named Zakuro.

"*yawn* You bore me kid I wouldn't come to close." After his sentence Xanxus was about to hit his face when he dodged it. "So you can see my flames force field. What's even more surprising is the fact that you were able to counter it with a mix of sky and flame aura."

"Keep that our little secret I don't want the whole world knowing I''m a little sky user brat. Wait it won't matter you're going to die here."

"Really now then I will fight you without holding back as well." The hammer formed from an insignia from the ground and Zekuro had grabbed it. "Open gate of hell: Tyransaurous devour." He said and a huge flame aura suqqounded him and Xanxus stepped back a little. Out of the aura came a much fiercer looking Zakuro with sharp teeth and black skin. His hands were claws and he charged at Xanxus.

(With Chrome and Ryohei.)

"Tch turf head and the emo girl this is going to be boring."

"…. I must help Byakuran-sama." A shield formed in front of Gokudera but nothing formed in front of Daisy. "Open gate of hell: Lizard regrow." He formed a lizards hands and tail then was surrounded by sun aura. Uri was summoned and didn't look like she really wanted to fight against her old friends.

"URI FIGHT DAMNIT!" Uri cowered then went back into the gate. "Tch fine I'll fight you by myself." Chrome pulled out a summoning insignia and out came her trident and a small dog came out from the insignia. It was similar to Yamamoto's but the appearances were way different. This one had long white hair and resembled a golden retriever….. only white. It had red lines across it's body and fire flame aura arose from them.

"Give us Tenna." Daisy said and charged at Ryohei. He got ready and turned into his werewolf form.

"TELL ME WHERE TSUNA IS THEN!" He charged and the two animals clashed. Gokudera got his bombs ready and got ready with the shield on his back. Chrome hit everyone away and launched herself at Gokudera. Their weapons hit each other then Chromes summoning head butted Gokudera and threw him against a wall.

(With Yamamoto.)

He was pinned against a wall and he could see Byakuran getting closer to Tsuna. Bluebell's defenses were too much for him the moment he tries to strike the attack gets absorbed and then his muscles freeze from the tranquility factor. From the corner of his eye he saw Bleubell get near him and shunpo'd away.

"Nyaa~ you can't keep running you know." She raised her trident then it disappeared right in front of her eyes. "What the-" In an instant she was cut through her stomach.

"I implore you to stop hurting Yamamoto-kun or else this could be much slower." She grunted and the figure behind her had a dark and white wings. The hand that impaled her pulled out and the figure came to Yamamoto's side. His eyes widened for a second but then he left and Yamamoto looked at the others. Their opponents were being hurt one by one Torikabuto was the first to go. His mask flew off and revealed what looked like a monk covered in sacrificial markings.

The second to go was Daisy not from that thing but from Ryohei. He relentlessly slashed and hacked at Daisy making him(or her) unable to regrow back her organs fast enough. Ryohei looked savage after the fight and turned back to normal (No clothes as usual.) covered in blood.

The person was battling Kikyo and Zakuro. Hibari was on the ground holding his gut. He apparently tried to interfere with the fight and was made incapacitated.

"I ask you again to stop using the god's powers and to leave Hibari-san alone."

"Sorry but under orders of Byakuran I can do what I want to him and with this power. Cloud Velociraptors." Kikyo said and a bunch of dinosaurs were summoned then multiplied with the help of the nymph's power.

"As if a brat like you can tell me what to do. Searing claws." With that he charged at the figure and just swatted the hand away then materialized his weapon into a katana. He pierced Zakuro's scales and the form he was in disappeared as he slouched into the man's attack. He jumped and dodged all of the dinosaurs and got ready for an attack.

"Feather rain: destruction from the skies." The figure moved its black wing and feathers scattered. "Annihalate." The feathers hit every single dinosaur and even Kikyo. The figure fell to the ground a bloody mess and disappeared. "It seems he and Byakuran are the more powerful ones here." The figure flew off to Gokudera and Chrome now.

Chrome was winning and Gokudera was all scratched by her trident.

"Gokudera-san please stop Tsuna would not want to see you die like this."

"Tch leave that cheeky brat out of this. I will die here and leave him and everyone I betrayed behind. No one deserves a back stabbing comrade especially the tenth." The figure stopped and the wings disappeared at that every moment the last words came from his mouth.

"Tenth, did you just call me the tenth?" the figure stood in the light and it was Tsuna in a white robe and covered in blood. Hid large eyes began to water and launched himself at Gokudera. He cursed at his words and fell to the ground with Tsuna crying all over him.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me I'm with the enemy?"

"Because you called me 'tenth' do you still remember what that meant for our little group. Me you and Yamamoto-kun." A flashback began to play in Gokudera's head from those words.

_Flashback time_

"Gokudera-kun are you a mage or are you a warrior I wanna know." An 11-year old Tsuna asked Gokudera.

"Hey yea you use dynamite that's why isn't that a knight's thing?"

"Yea but then you use illusions too, how does that work?"

"Well you see I'm a member of the guild called the Vongola and our boss has a bunch of guardians around him. My father was an outside advisor and he wanted me to be the next Vongola's storm guardian. Hey Tsuna you're a sky magic wielder right?" The little Gokudera asked the excited and interested Tsuna.

"Yup and I'm starting to get better with Yamamoto-kun right?" Yamamoto nodded and Tsuna leaned on Yamamoto happily and Gokudera became flustered at this.

"Well when you become the tenth generation leader of my guild I promise to be the best right hand man you'll ever have. I'll start calling you 'tenth' now so I get used to it."

"Gokudera-kun I thought you were going to be my storm guardian or whatever it was?"

"Of course I will be that as well."

"Yamamoto-kun can you be my rain guardian as well?" Yamamoto smiled at this and slung his usual friendly arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Of course Tsuna I promised I'd protect you didn't I?" The whole group laughed together and they left the school yard.

_Flashback ends._

Gokudera cursed at himself and the one word he said. Tsuna got up and then blood splattered on Gokudera's face. An arrow was through Tsuna's shoulder and his eyes widened for a second. He turned back and Byakuran had every single weapon that had been taken from the vessels. He was also holding Apollo's bow and arrow.

"Ara ara it seems like Tsuna took one of my pawns too bad for him." He sapped his fingers and the shield disappeared and reappeared on Byakurans back. Tsuna's wings grew back and he launched himself at Byakuran again. His left shoulder was rendered completely useless and he materialized his sword.

"Bloom with the cold and begin life as a seed, Sakura no shiki." I said and the sword dematerialized like before and surrounded me in the sakura. "Shiro to kuro sakura tenshi no owari." I said and the wings on my back glowed. One was bright white and the other was black. I charged and Byakuran brought all the weapons up and took them for himself. He used the aura to block my attack as much as possible then gathered enery.

"Hidden White Dragon's fang." He said and our attacks created a huge explosion in the sky. Everyone braced themselves for the impact and that's when Kyoko and Haru decided to step in for the first time.

"Extreme tornado."

"Pinwheels defense system super expansion winds."

Their barriers were set up and none of Tsuna's comrades took any damage from the attacks.

Out of all the dust which formed around the two both of them were standing. Tsuna had a few more gashes in his clothes which were covered in blood and so did Byakuran. Byakuran grabbed his chest then screamed.

"S-Shit the powers too much. Hehe I'll see you guys later." He waved good bye and the hosts were teleported with him. Tsuna was looking down and began to float down slowly. Suddenly the door busted open and the group of people, including Lal who was being held up by Nana came in. As soon as the magic signatures of everyone were gathered everyone was teleported out.

(Back with the Arcobaleno.)

The group was teleported back with a bloody Tsuna in Yamamoto's arms and Yuni in the arms of a man with yellow hair and a black suit.

"Reborn-jii san this is Gamma and he is one of my subordinates from the guild that Byakuran took over." Reborn glared at the man but let it slide and focused more on Tsuna. His wings were still out and Yamamoto looked frantic at the sight of seeing his best friend/boyfriend in a near death state.

"Please set him on the ground Yamamoto-kun I will take care of him for now." Nana-san instructed and checked Tsuna's vitals first. "Don't worry he is alive." Her, Yuni and Dr. Shamal were brought together and began healing Tsuna.

"Yamamoto what happened?"

"Reborn-sensei I'm sorry but Byakuran has gotten the gift from Apollo."

"No I meant why Gokudera is here."

"Tsuna brought him back…. I know I don't believe him either but he really has changed. Tsuna latched onto him and he never attempted to kill him."

"Reborn-sama Spanner-san and I have managed our parts as well." A man with bright orange hair and wearing a white Milifiore coat had said. Followed by a man in a technician suit with bright blonde hair holding a lollipop. The man with the orange hair looked at Tsuna then he noticed his mom. He shuddered for a second and Reborn smiled a little.

"Thank you Irie, you too Spanner. I thank you for sending all of the remaining members to Nana-san here."

"R-Reborn-san who is that women."

"Hmph I'm surprised you don't recognize the beautiful siren Nana." Now Irie stiffened then slowly turned to her.

"Huh I guess Tsu-chan is from a family of strong parents. I'm not surprised by all the damage he did to the funeral wreaths."

Everyone gathered around Tsuna and the three people on his team were all crowded around him and worried. Tsuna's wounds began to slowly close and he opened his eyes slowly. Hogo appeared again and also began to heal him.

"H-Hogo where have you guys been!" Ryohei asked and then Len appeared.

"Tenna trapped us inside Tsuna so that Byakuran wouldn't get us as well." Yin now appeared with Tsuna's eyes fully open.

"Tenna is really Tsuna or rather Tenna was born from Tsuna's light." Everyone suddenly gasped except for Xanxus and the varia.

"The brat is supposed to succeed the holy council and be the boss of the Vongola. Until he became the guardian of the sky that was the purpose of Tenna. To guard and guide Tsuna throughout his life." Xanxus explained and then Reborn stepped in.

"That is until, Tenna saw Tsuna's personality and his life. She saw the greatest potential in this one child but she couldn't bring herself to train and control him. Tsuna deserved a happy and smiled filled life, or so the message she sent the arcobaleno had said." Tsuna got up all healed and looked at his comrades.

"So Tenna is the one who's power tried to stop the absorption process."

"Yes she is the reason why you met Yamamoto, Xanxus and Ryohei. She finds them fit to be your, as Ryohei said it, mates." The three mentioned smiled while everyone, including Tsuna sweatdropped.

_I guess Tenna can be thanked for now, I mean she did bring Yamamoto into my life. I mean Xanxus and Ryohei are also fun to be around as well. Tenna which one do you want me to go with, I wonder._

**I'd prefer if it was Yamamoto.**

_Oh so you can speak to me hehe well let's see how fate pushes him and the others._

**I'm fine so long as it isn't Mukuro or Hibari…. I may be an angel but they are very….. interesting people.**

_Hehe well I guess I can agree and thank you for all you've done. Did you know about Gokudera and why he really betrayed me?_

…… **Yes he really did care for you.**

_Thank you for that Tenna I hope I can meet your expectations._

TBC~

Okay I noe it was mostly fighting so I tried to put in the conversation between Tenna and Tsuna. I hope this chapter was enjoyable as well please REVIEW and rate.


	13. Memories forgotten

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

(Tsuna and the gang after a good's night sleep.)

Yamamoto, Ryohei and I were walking to the local amusement park hoping for some relaxation after the battle that just occurred. I was trying his best to walk properly, but the aches in his muscles were just too much. I began to limp a little and Ryohei happened to be looking back.

"Tsuna, are you okay to the EXTREME!" Ryohei asked and Yamamoto looked back as well. We were wearing our swimming trunks and it showed off the wobbling in my legs. Ryohei picked me up and I looked at the ground.

"D-Don't worry Ryohei-kun I'll be fine. I just used a little bit too much energy yesterday." _Hogo where are you? _I used my telepathy to try and summon him and with a poof he appeared in front of me.

"Tsuna, you called?" Hogo said followed by Len and Yin. Yin was wearing the cloak from Mammon and Len was wearing swimming trunks.

"Tsuna, why did you forget about us?" Yin lifted up to reveal a very irritated facial expression. Both Ryohei and I were shaking a little. Ryohei put me down and Hogo enlarged himself. He used a regan spell then, he began to heal me.

"Sorry about that, you guys were resting and I didn't want to wake you guys up." The other two made themselves full size and it seemed like Tsuna was a set of quads. All four looked alike except for their clothes and their eyes. Ryohei and Yamamoto were waiting patiently for their boyfriend on the bench across from the group. Ryohei took off the tang top he was wearing and leaned back. He sniffed the air and smelt something odd coming from Yamamoto. It wasn't a spell or even something he was even aware of. It was almost the exact same scent as Tsuna. Ryohei's eyes widened and he thought for a bit. _What the hell. People only have the same scents if they're related or are mates. This can't be Tsuna isn't even marked and he isn't pregnant from when he had sex with Yamamoto. This is strange what if he ends up being with Tsuna, I have to step up a little._

"Hey Yamamoto, can I ask you something?" Ryohei asked without all of his extremeness. Yamamoto looked at him and cocked his head and nodded. "If Tsuna were to choose someone me as his mate instead of you, how would you feel about it?" Ryohei said and Yamamoto stiffened for a second, then he smiled.

"If you're who Tsuna chooses then it's okay. I wouldn't mind if he was with Xanxus either."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that you don't want him!"

"No, that's the exact opposite. I want him to be mine; after all I've loved him for a while." Yamamoto said scratching the side of his head and giggling a little. Ryohei was getting kind of irritated now. The man he was sitting next too loved HIS mate, if he was a werewolf he would be dead.

"If you love him so much why wouldn't you want to be with him as his boyfriend?" Tsuna and his fairies looked at the two having their conversation and the two smiled back. Tsuna smiled and waved for them to come by them.

"You just saw why. I just want Tsuna's life filled with smiles." Yamamoto said genuinely and Ryohei stopped walking in shock. He smiled in realization and looked down to Tsuna. Yin came by and he had his hood up again, he looked into Ryohei's eyes and smiled. Hogo was still trying to convince Tsuna to ask Xanxus to come while Len was gallivanting around the park. He was running around yelling something which the group couldn't really hear.

"Yamamoto-san, Ryo-kun what were you guys talking about?" Tsuna asked and they both laughed awkwardly.

"Haha nothing Tsuna we were talking about school." Yamamoto tried to lie and even Ryohei stared at him blankly. _I guess Yamamoto was never really a good liar. _Tsuna though and Hogo hit him in the head.

"Come on Tsuna ask Xanxus to come pleeeeeease~" Hogo was begging and Tsuna finally gave in. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed Xanxus's speed dial. The phone rang a couple times and someone picked up.

"What is it brat, I was sleeping." Xanxus said on the other line sounding kind of mad. I was shaking on the other line when Hogo butted into the conversation.

"Xanxus-kun has to come to the water park with us!" Hogo yelled and Tsuna flinched from the yelling in his ear. The smirk Xanxus was giving the two could be felt across the phone lines.

"Idiot should've asked me earlier. I'll call you guys when I'm there." He hung up the phone and Hogo flew through the air with joy. Len jumped and tackled him to the ground and Yin was by the three of us. Yin brought up his hand to set a barrier around the two when something hit his hand, Yin flinched and pulled away.

"So you're the legendary tenth generation Vongola boss huh?" A man holding a gun had asked and brought it up again. Yin stepped in and brought down his hood.

"So what if he is, do you need something?" Yin said and the man laughed loudly and cocked his gun.

"Yeah, I'm a senior member of the Vongola and frankly this kid can't even last a second with me." Yin brought his hand up and became serious.

"I would take back what you're saying about Tsuna."

"You think you can beat me, bring it." He fired and the bullet stopped right in front of him. Yin shot the bullet back at the man and he dodged it.

"Wait, Yin stop." _Let's try something out._ I sent the telepathic link to Yin and he nodded to the idea. I let my sky aura flare a little and went into my hyper dying will mode. "Now, shut up and listen to your superior. Stand down or I will have to use force." The man staggered for a little while but laughed and brought up his gun again. I sighed and brought my hand up.

"Take this you cocky brat." He fired multiple shots and I swiped my hand so the aura would follow. The bullets turned to ash before they hit me and I launched myself at him. I punched him so hard in the gut that he knocked out. Yin teleported the man somewhere and we turned around to Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"So let's go before Xanxus beats us there." Yin and the others poofed away and I grabbed Yamamoto and Ryohei's hands. They seemed to blush a little and I quickly teleported us in front of the gates to the park and I let go. I brought out my ticket and they did the same.

"Ticket's please." Someone at the gate said and we handed ours to her. She smiled and opened the magic resistant gate. We came in and the park wasn't too busy today. There was a slide right in front of us and many more rides around us. We walked to an area where I could set up a barrier around our stuff and found Xanxus under a tree napping.

"Xanxus, I thought you were gonna call us when you got here?" I pushed lightly on him and he pulled me into him. I struggled but he tightened his grip.

"Shut up and stop struggling you brat. I didn't feel like getting up to call you." Xanxus answered and Ryohei pulled me off of him.

"Yea, yea yea whatever let's start go already to the EXTREME!" Ryohei threw off his shirt and showed off all of his tanned muscles. Yamamoto did the same and showed off the body which every girl at our school craved. I felt emberassed because I looked nothing like them. I felt something go up my shirt and looked at the two teens in front of me. Their eyes widened and my shirt came off. Xanxus put his arm around me and I could feel his abs on my back. I was blushing now and he sneered at the other two. He carried me to a ride and left the other two behind.

"Xanxus let me go already people are going to stare." He smirked and just held me tighter. We got in line for the ride when I felt Yamamoto's aura slowly disappearing. Xanxus felt it too and we teleported toward Yamamoto and Ryohei. What we saw though is something I never wanted to ever see.

Yamamoto had a hole through his stomach and was bleeding everywhere. I was shaking a little when I heard a girl laughing. Ryohei was in his wolf form and was pretty beat up as well. The girl had blue hair and a golden triton.

"Bluebell, I thought I killed you!" I said and she laughed, she moved her shirt to show the scar from yesterday. I glanced at Yamamoto and felt his energy begin to fade. He tried to move but his hand only began to shake. I lost control and got into hyper dying will mode again. I tried to reach Hogo so he can begin to heal him but nothing happened.

_Tenna why aren't you letting Hogo out!_

**I cannot Tsuna. Byakuran is attacking with a mental bomb. If I let them get out he will kidnap them. I am sorry Tsuna, however I can grant you a bit of power.**

After she said that Tsuna got the white wings again and his aura quickly changed. Bluebell brought up the trident and water formed around Tsuna. I flapped my wings and it was blown away.

"Bluebell, your trident has one fatal flaw which even you should have noticed already." I summoned all the water in the park and it formed into a huge pool above me. She motioned for her trident and the water went straight to her. She began to move it around and around and it turned into a huge water spout. The wind around the whole park changed and the barrier was broken. I had nothing to say and Xanxus shot at the girl. She deflected it with her attack and my eyes widened a little. I sighed and held up my hand.

"Give up Tenna before I kill you and her." She said and her eyes were showing no sign of her old self. They were crazy and psychotic, they could only kill.

"You just helped my observation. I know now the one weakness a water spirit channeler has when using Poseidon's trident. One is that your range of movement is limited to areas with water. If there is no water around you summon it from the air. Lastly is this," I launched myself at her and hit the same spot as the last time. The wound reopened and she coughed up blood. " you aren't made of water anymore and I can kill you." I moved my arm to the side and made a huge piece missing from her body. Her eyes quickly lost any sign of life and the trident teleported away.

**Tsuna, Byakuran and that girl are gone. Heal Yamamoto quickly his life force is almost gone!**

I ran to Yamamoto and his eyes were almost void of any life. Ryohei was injured badly but he could go on without healing. My main and only concern was Yamamoto. I tried to heal it in Hogo's mode but it didn't work. _I only know of one move that can heal him Tsuna. _I nodded and Hogo finished explaining. I began to repeat the Incantation that Hogo had explained when Reborn and the others appeared. Yuni saw the condition Yamamoto was in and knew what I was thinking immediately.

"Tsuna please don't do that spell, we can try and save Yamamoto on our own." I shook my head and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Sorry Yuni you can sense it too, Yamamoto is on the brink. Yamamoto, I'm tired of you always saving me. I'm not letting you get hurt because of me ever again." I focused all the energy I could muster up. "God's of earth, heaven and hell I call to thee. Pheonix, the bird which can be reborn endlessly, I call for you. God's of heaven and hell bring back the soul of what I command. Pheonix please let this soul be reborn onto this plane. I sacrifice myself as payment for this spell. Phoenix healing technique: Heaven's deal." I said and a huge transparent shield formed around me and Yamamoto. I was quickly losing all my senses and fell unconscious.

Yamamoto began to open his eyes to see an unconscious Tsuna and a large scar between his stomach and his chest. He picked up Tsuna and Yuni was crying loudly now. Xanxus stood there with shocked eyes and Ryohei looked away.

"Reborn, what happened?" Yamamoto said sternly and Reborn glared.

"It was to save you he used the healers final spell. A spell that sacrifices the user's life to bring backa soul that is nearly gone." Yamamoto was shocked and checked Tsuna for a sign of life. He felt Tsuna's heart beat and it was relatively stable.

"He's alive though so everything should be okay, right?" Reborn shook his head and Yamamoto was beginning to panic.

"That spell was made by alchemists. They believed in equivalent exchange. That is, the equal distribution for something of equal or lesser value. In this case it was a life for a life. However, I have a feeling Tenna stepped in and did something so that the exchange was less severe." He stared at Tsuna who was beginning to stir in his unconscious state. Yamamoto put Tsuna on the ground and he began to glow white. He was levitating in the air now and even the arcobaleno looked surprised. The light was fading and Tsuna fell to the ground.

Tsuna's eyes shot open and he looked around. He looked at everyone's face then to Yamamoto's. He began to tear up and launched himself at Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-san please help me~ Ryohei and Xanxus are hanging around strange people." Tsuna begged and everyone's eyes widened. Yamamoto took Tsuna off of him and stared at him.

"Tsuna….. you don't remember who they are?" Tsuna violently shook his head when a summoning insignia formed in front of the arcobaleno. It was shining white and then popped out an angel who had white silver hair. Tsuna ran towards her and readied himself in front of her.

"Tenna- basan watch out for the strangers." Tsuna had unconsiiously put up a barrier between him and Reborn and their eyes widened. Marmon tried to break the barrier but he was unable to. He touched it and it shocked him. He shook his hand a little and grunted.

"Mu, A pentagonal force field is hard enough to break on it's own, but Tsuna electrically charged it making it almost impossible. Reborn step back." Reborn did as he was told and fired a spell that whizzed past the group and hit the barrier. The barrier burst and Tsuna was surprised. He turned into hyper dying will instantly and attempted to grab Marmon; he just dodged and levitated away. Tsuna chased after him and now Marmon was trapped in one of Tsuna's spells. Tsuna was readying his X-burner when Tenna put him in a bubble.

"Tsuna there is no need for such violence; these people are here to help you." Tenna said and brought Tsuna down. He grabbed onto Yamamoto again and was out of hyper dying will mode. Tenna looked to the arcobaleno and bowed. "I am sorry; I was not able to completely bring back Tsuna's soul. I am working on his memory right now; it will take a couple of days. Until he remembers everything Byakuran will try and take me from him. I have already locked away the guardian personas so he will just have to be guarded at all times. His magic will be more powerful though, so watch who is with as well. I don't half the city being blown up." She finished and poofed back into Tsuna, who right now, was clinging to Yamamoto.

"Xanxus-san, Ryo-kun, Yamamoto-san, who are these people?" Tsuna pointed at Reborn and he looked pissed. Reborn put his hat over his eyes and changed his facial expression.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn and I am your home tutor."

"Oi, Tsuna how can you not remember me kora? I'm Colonello don't you remember?"

"Lal Mirch, I don't have to explain it to you again."

"Marmon."

"Ni hao, my name is Fong."

"Verde."

"I'm the great Skull bow down before m-" Reborn hit Skull on the head and he crouched in pain. Tsuna looked haphazardly at Reborn, Verde and Marmon, towards Fong and Colonello he smiled at the two and to Skull he fired a wind spell which sent him flying somewhere. Tsuna laughed at this and everyone was still in shock. Xanxus was still watching Tsuna while Ryohei was sitting down in shock. Yamamoto walked behind

Tsuna and hugged him.

"Tsuna, sorry for what's about to happen." Yamamoto knocked Tsuna out and caught him on his shoulder.

"Good idea Yamamoto, the more Tsuna rest the easier it will be for Tenna to bring back his memories." Reborn said and Xanxus punched Yamamoto in the face. He almost dropped Tsun but, he stood his ground.

"You idiot, if it wasn't for you almost getting killed then Tsuna would still have his memories." Xanxus was super mad and he wanted to kill Yamamoto. Ryohei stopped him and shook his head.

"You don't understand what he did for Tsuna."

_Flash back_

Yamamoto and Ryohei watched as Xanxus ran off with Tsuna. Yamamoto laughed a little then the force field by them fluxuated. He turned around and pushed Ryohei out of the way. The force field broke by the two and yamamoto let his calming aura flow around. The field disappeared right in front of him and Bluebell began her attack. She launched the trident at Yamamoto and he summoned his sword to deflect it. Ryohei tried to claw at her but was then trapped in her 100% calming aura field. Ryohei was becoming stiff when Yamamoto sucked the aura from the field.

"You're not the only water master here." Ryohei fell and was twitching oddly. "Ryoehi get back your muscle movement quickly, she's already setting up a new one."

Yamamoto attacked and she was dodging in mid air. He readied for one of his attacks when Ryohei was turning back to his werewolf form.

"Shigure soen ryuu:" Before Yamamoto could finish she launched herself at Ryohei who still couldn't move. Yamamoto jumped in front of attack and was stabbed through his stomach. Before he could fall though he used some sort of ability that absorbed all of Blubell's calming technique and she pulled out her trident. She tried to make another field but every time she did it would just go straight to Yamamoto. Ryohei took this time to attack and was getting hit repeatedly with water attacks.

_Flash back end_

"So if you're going to hit anyway, I'm the one who got Yamamoto killed." Ryohei said with his usual care-free expression dropper. Xanxus sneered and left the group. Yamamoto decided to try something that his father always did to him.

_Tsuna, hey Tsuna can you hear me? _In Tsuna's mind he felt a warm force come in and then heard Yamamoto's voice.

_Yamamoto-san what are you doing in here?_

_Well I figured if my mom and dad could do it to me, then I could do it to you._

_What made you figure that?_

_Well Tsuna, its because they love me they always can talk to me through their mind. Since I love you then it should be the same right? _A figure of Yamamoto appeared in Tsuna's mind and then a gun shot. Even in Tsuna's mind this was odd.

_Get the hell out of the brat's head._

_No need to be so rude now Xanxus. How are you even in here, I thought you only thought of Tsuna as a brat?_

_Tch you better shut the hell upif you know what's good for you._

_Fine, I'm surprised Ryohei isn't in here though._

_Ryo-kun, he loves me too? _Xanxus left Tsuna's mind and it was only Yamamoto and Tsuna now.

_Sorry about the knocking you out part Tsuna, can you forgive me?_

_Of course Yamamoto-san I forgive you. _Tenna appeared now and she pushed yamamoto out of Tsuna's thoughts and he flinched on the outside world. Yamamoto was sitting next to Tsuna now on the couch in his house.

"Please be okay Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he kissed his forehead and left for his house.

It took Yamamoto about ten minutes to come back home. What was odd though was the fact that his home wasn't like it was when he left it. He kneeled down and began to shake with fury at what he was seeing.


	14. Girls School?

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

(Yamamoto)

Yamamoto was standing outside of a barrier put up in front of his house and could see what was inside of it. His whole house was caught on fire and the smoke was being let out from a small hole on top of the barrier. He could sense his dad's energy in there and knew immediately that he was fighting. Yamamoto jumped up to the hole and went through it, as soon as he entered a very heavy energy hit him and he dropped to the ground quickly. His mom was on one knee panting heavily and his dad was fending off a man cloaked in black. Around the whole vicinity of the destroyed home were corpses of dead demons.

"Tou-san, I'm here to help!" I yelled at him and he just grunted. The man had a black scythe and was fighting on par with my dad. The weapons clashed and the two of them were moving at an incredible pace. Out of nowhere, a demon went straight for Yamamoto's mother. She sighed and put up a field similar to Blubell's and the demon fell to the ground paralyzed. She pulled out an edged pole and pierced it through its eyes.

"Yamamoto, go help your father I've got your back." He nodded and summoned Kojirou and Jirou. He merged them with his sword and created Asari Ugetsu, then used his shunpo to reach his dad. Yamamoto's dad pushed his opponent towards Yamamoto and Yamamoto got into a fighting stance. He used his three knives in his right hand to thrust forward at the surprised opponent.

"Shigure souen ryuu: Beccatta di rondine." Yamamoto moved his arm up and there were several holes in the man's cloak. Yamamoto swung up and the cloak was hit off. The figure tried to cover his face and escape but he just rammed into the barrier that Yamamoto's mom had set up.

The finishing blow was about to be dealt when Yamamoto's mom had telepathically held the assassin still and brought his arms down. The assassin looked like a teenager who had white hair and blood red eyes with purple tear markings below his eyes. He smiled and his head went limp. Yamamoto's mother's eyes widened and she quickly set up a shield around the boy right before he had exploded. The barrier cracked a little and Yamamoto went to help his mom up.

"Dad, do you know who that was?" Tsuyoshi shook his head and bit his thumb. Yamamoto was beginning to worry about Tsuna now and his mother removed her arm from her sons shoulder.

"Takeshi, your father and I have decided to move to Okinawa and we think it's in you and Tsuna's best interest if you stay with him from now on." His mother looked down at her words disappointed she was basically telling her son that they were going to leave him alone. Yamamoto opened his mouth to say something when his father stepped in now as well.

"Takeshi, we have already made the arrangements with Sawada Nana and it's already been decided." His father gave Yamamoto a stern look and Yamamoto looked very confused.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Why are you guys doing this?" They both looked away and Yamamoto stomped his foot to get their attention. "You both at least owe me that." His facial expression was very stern and his father sighed.

"Tsuna's father, the young lion of the vongola, has summoned us as troop leaders of his army to protect the citizens of this country from Byakurans soldiers. Tsuna is the only one out of every single mage who can beat him and we trust you to protect him with your life. You already almost died once; don't let Tsuna suffer something like that anymore. We know how you feel about him and we're all for it but, Yamamoto Takeshi if you do something to break his heart then trust me when I say, you will be lion chow." With that his parents were teleported away and a small suitcase was left where they were standing and Yamamoto just dropped to his knees.

_Yamamoto-kun, hello Yamamoto-kun are you there?_ Yamamoto's eyes widened at Tsuna's thoughts coming into his head. He closed his eyes and entered the realm of his mind. While his body began to walk back to Tsuna's house a picture of Tsuna quickly popped into his head.

_Yea, Tsu-chan I'm here you wanted something?_

_YES! My mom said she felt a strange energy near your house so she asked me to check on you. Soooo, are you okay?_

_Of course I am Tsuna, how dare you think so lowly of my abilities, haha._

_Hehe, you're right Yamamoto-kun is the best, so you're coming over now right?_

_Yup, I guess your mom told you the story._

_Oh yeah she said your parents ditched you to go on a trip around the country. _Yamamoto sweat dropped outside of his body.

_Well if you put it that way then, yes they are ditching me. Oh open your door. _Tsuna heard a knock from the front door and ran to open the door.

Tsuna was jumping slightly at the sight of his best friend, or in Yamamoto's mind, boyfriend. Tsuna had hugged him and Yamamoto returned the hug.

"Yamamoto-san can sleep in my room tonight, right mom?" Tsuna said happily and it was obvious to everyone how cute Tsuna was trying to be. He tilted his head and smiled at his mother and she just nodded. Yamamoto looked around the familiar house and took in the sight of his new home. On the wall there were several family portraits of Tsuna and Nana. One was pretty recent with Tsuna wearing his spring uniform from last year, his mother wearing a bright yellow sundress and his father wearing a bright orange jump suit and a white tang top. Lamps and shelves were everywhere; some shelves carried spell books while others had several knick knacks in them. Yamamoto smiled at the calming house and followed Tsuna up to his room. Once there he set his things down and Tsuna went down to the living room. Yamamoto sat in the light blue room of his soon-to-be boyfriend and looked around here too.

Not much could be said other then the fact that Tsuna had a shelf full of manga and a whole lot was shounen and some shoujo. Yamamoto chuckled a little and went down to see Tsuna. It was already 6:00 and Tsuna's family was setting up dinner. Yamamoto was standing in the middle of the kitchen waiting for the two Sawada's to give him something to do but both of them just smiled and said he didn't have to do anything. So he sat at the table with a slight pout on his face hoping Tsuna would feel bad and have him do something. Tsuna noticed and laughed at Yamamoto, which made the taller boy turn a little red.

"I-pin, Lambo, dinner time." Nana called the two children down and Tsuna looked at them curiously. Yamamoto sighed at the forgetful boy and put an arm around his shoulder.

"So Tsu-chan what are we eating today?

"Well, we bought some Takoyaki and we made some teriyaki chicken sticks." Tsuna said choosing not to move from the taller boys arms.

After the noisy dinner; mostly due to Lambo teasing Tsuna about almost getting killed, the night was relatively quiet. Tsuna had taken a bath and yamamoto, against his will, waited with Lancia in the living room. Tiny words of irritation could be seen flying around the older man and Yamamoto laughed awkwardly.

"You took Tsuna you bastard."

"Haha, still mad about that huh?" Lancia became angry and sharpened his glare.

"No kidding, I didn't plan on letting just anyone do that to Tsuna, but you knew that already." Yamamoto smirked and leaned back.

"Maa, maa no need to be stingy, after all Tsuna need you as his big brother figure. Plus, he really needs it now since his memory is a little off. You don't need to worry either; I won't do anything to Tsuna that's perverted."

"You better not or you're going to have a bullet through your head and I won't give Tsuna a chance to try and save you." Lancia threatened and Yamamoto matched his mischievous grin. The water stopped and Tsuna came out. Yamamoto looked back at his friend and stared wide eyed. Tsuna wore a pair of shorts that hung loosely on the tiny boys hips. Both Lancia and Yamamoto stared with an open mouth.

"Yamamoto-kun it's your turn now." Tsuna said and Yamamoto snapped out of his lust filled daze. He smiled and went to Tsuna's room to get clothes. He walked down to see a fully clothed Tsuna watching cartoons talking about hitting someone in the crotch. He laughed innocently and Yamamoto kissed him on his cheek. Tsuna was left with a heavy blush and sinking into his seat. Lancia glared a death glare and Yamamoto laughed.

After about 20 minutes Yamamoto came out fully clothed and Tsuna walked up with him to their room. Tsuna motioned it was okay for yamamoto to sleep on the bed and Yamamoto was happy to oblige. Tsuna fell asleep in Yamamoto's arms and the two were very still in their sleep.

(Tsuna's dream)

I woke up in a dark black room with nothing in sight when Tenna suddenly appeared. She was wearing her usual white gown and her eyes were more downcast then usual. She stared at the wide eyed mage and turned her back to him. In the dark room she was radiating a bright white aura from her whole body and Tsuna was staring at her.

"Goodbye Tsuna." Was all that was said when Tsuna chased after her. She moved farther and farther the more Tsuna ran after.

"Tenna-basan come back wait." Tenna soon disappeared and Tsuna's mother and Lancia appeared and were looking down at the crying boy. Lancia sneered and Nana shook her head.

"K-Kaa-san, nii-san." Tsuna was on his knees crying as the two also left his dream. The poor mage sat alone now in the small room for a few moments when a shot was heard.

"God damnit, kuso-chibi can't you even tell when you're dreaming?" Xanxus appeared giving off an orange light. He blew on his gun and Tsuna stared at the scarred man.

"X-Xanxus-sama!" Tsuna screamed and embraced the older teen in a hug. Xanxus stared awkwardly but sat there. During the whole dream Tsuna was asleep and Xanxus was awake not wanting to leave the smaller framed boy alone in his own nightmare.

(Next morning)

Yamamoto was holding Tsuna tightly after the small sounds and noises he was making in his sleep. Realizing that it couldn't be anything good, because the boy was crying, he embraced the small boy into his arms the whole night. Tsuna woke up first and was turning red from the position he was in with Yamamoto. He brought his hand up to Yamamoto's forehead and and flicked it.

"Mrr, Tsu-chan there are other ways of waking me up you know." Yamamoto said groggily waking up as the alarm rang. Yamamoto extended his arm and turned it off. Tsuna got up and took off for his closet, with Yamamoto sitting up on the bed.

"No peeking Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna said deviously and closed the sliding doors. Yamamoto also shared a devious smile as he used a spell on his eyes and saw through the doors. Tsuna, knowing this would happen, used a clone to kick Yamamoto in the shin and he was jumping in pain. He left for the bathroom and Tsuna smiled as he began to change quickly. He picked out the usual black vested uniform and came out of his closet (authors note: XD). Yamamoto having taken the time to change while Tsuna was in his closet also wore the same uniform. Tsuna looked at the clock and went down for breakfast.

Lancia and the two children were sitting at the table waiting for their food. Yamamoto offered to help make breakfast again. His sad attempt was stopped when Tsuna dragged him down to sit next to him. Lancia glared at the younger baseball player and Yamamoto laughed nervously. Before breakfast could be served scratching on the door was heard and Tsuna ran to the door. Nana on the other hand smiled knowing what/who the scratching was from.

"TSUNAAA!" Ryohei screamed and tackled Tsuna to the ground. He was in his wolf form and was licking Tsuna's face repeatedly. Tsuna laughed as Ryohei did so and Yamamoto and Lancia glared at the wolf, both thinking the same thought 'GET OFF HIM YOU WOLF BASTARD!". Ryohei changed into his human form and was surprisingly clothed. Although still missing his shirt he wore the uniform pants and pulled Tsuna up into a hug.

"Tsu-chan I'm so sorry for making you worry I promise I'll get stronger quickly to the Extreme!" Ryohei shook Tsuna relentlessly until he smelt the food. Nana already preparing for the event had pulled out an extra chair next to Tsuna. After the group had finished eating Ryohei had difficulties putting his shirt on and Tsuna smiled. Tsuna helped button the shirt up for Ryohei and the now red faced werewolf scoffed and left the room. Tsuna smiled and grabbed his and Yamamoto's bags then said goodbye to Lancia and his mother.

"C'mon Yamamoto-san let's go." Yamamoto was sulking in a corner after seeing the incredibly cute situation between his little mage and that damn werewolf. He sighed and got up with a smile to Tsuna. The two left the house and walked to school with Ryohei.

After about twenty minutes the trio made it and looked for their teammate. Xanxus was sleeping under his usual spot and Tsuna walked towards the vampire-like man. He grabbed Xanxus's shoulder and shook him a little.

"Xanxus c'mon school starts in 10 minutes you gotta wake up." Xanxus pulled the smaller boy into his lap and Tsuna turned red.

"Shut up, you're the one that kept me up all night." Tsuna's eyes widened and he struggled in the man's grasp. He lost control for a short while and was levitating himself and Xanxus. The older boy opened his eyes and glared at the smaller mage. Tsuna's eyes were a whitish blue color and the two teleported into the classroom. Tsuna's eyes turned back to normal and Xanxus stared at Tsuna. He moved his face close to Tsuna's in order to closely examine the kid's eyes and Tsuna turned red. Tsuna's eyes by now changed back and Xanxus seemed to be intrigued. Yamamoto and Ryohei ran in the room and Reborn closed the book he attempted to read.

"Will you three shut up already, geeze you're so irritating sometimes." Tsuna stuck out his tongue and Reborn seemed slightly more irritated.

"Quiet you mean old man." A shield revealed itself in front of Tsuna and there was a scoff mark to where a bullet was. Reborn held up his gun and Tsuna's eyes turned blue again. Reborn, being the caring person he is, decided to test whether this Tsuna is dangerous or safe. Reborn threw Tsuna out of a window and onto the field. Students ran away screaming while Yamamoto and the others dashed to help the sky guardian. Tsuna appeared out of nowhere above Reborn and drop kicked the teachers head. In a cloud of smoke three shots went through Tsuna's barrier.

"Multi layered pentagonal barrier." Tsuna said and nothing that was visible was seen, but there were three strong shields protecting the smaller boy.

"Chaos shot." Reborn shot again and all the shots were deflected by the barriers. Tsuna launched himself at the teacher and dragged his foot on the ground and aimed a kick for Reborn's head. Reborn dodged but dirt was kicked into his eyes.

"Wind's tornado palm." Tsuna hit Reborn in the stomach and reborn was sent flying into the school wall.

"Enough." Mammon stopped Reborn and levitated Tsuna. "Stop this foolishness at omce it makes me look bad as your teacher." Tsuna's eyes flashed back to normal and he looked confused. Mammon brought him down and the trio brought themselves to his side.

"Kufufu oya this little flower seems to have some thorns."Mukuro and Chrome appeared out of nowhere and Chrome bowed to Tsuna.

" Hello bosu." Hibari came up behind Mukuro and hit his head with his tonfa.

"No loitering that goes for all of you. You Tsuna come here I will bite you to death for all this damage." Tsuna began to run when Hibari began to chase after him.

"T-tasikete Yuni-chan control him pleeeeaseee~." The group laughed as Hibari was only an arms length away when he was repelled by Tsuna's barrier. Hibari fell to the ground and all of the students around the two stared at Hibari. Tsuna was staring at Hibari who's uniform was dirty and quivered a little. Hibari got up and let two small chains fall out of one end and swang it around Tsuna's waist.

"Kamikorosu."

"Kyaahhh!"

After Tsuna was severely beaten by Hibari class finally began. Yamamoto comforted Tsuna as Xanxus and Ryohei were being tied up for attempting to kill Hibari. Reborn went over summoning and everyone was required to summon one type of animal. Chrome, Yamamoto and Tsuna had no problems what so ever calling out their summons. Kyoko, Haru, Xanxus and Ryohei seemed to be having a little trouble. Well Xanxus wasn't really trying so you can't really count him. Reborn glared at Xanxus and the man grunted. A large insignia was summoned and a liger was summoned. (Lol liger). Natsu and the liger looked at each other and Xanxus's summon roared at the small lion cub. It cowered behind Tsuna and Yamamoto laughed a little.

"C'mon little birdy come out no one's going to hurt you." Kyoko said while her insignia was still on the floor. Something came out of it and the seal disappeared. Kyoko smiled and a small finch was fluttering its wings near Kyoko. She smiled and the small bird sat diligently on the girls shoulder. The bird hopped a little behind Kyoko's head and Haru was becoming angry.

"GAK! C'mon come out already summoning!" She screamed and a small leaf appeared. It transformed into a tanuki and Haru laughed a little. Then she sweatdropped and the raccoon like thing transformed into a dolphin. "Gah, someone, anyone get me a tank or something!" Everyone laughed as the mischievous little creature turned back into it's raccoon like body.

"Okay everyone pair up we're doing asummoning battle today."

"OI, Sensei I still haven't summoned one yet." Ryohei complained and Reborn led the rest of the class out.

"Tsuna help your damn puppy." Tsuna blushed at the thought of Ryohei actually acting like a puppy and his new master. The thought quickly left when Ryohei glomped Tsuna.

"C'mon Tsuna help alreadyyyy~" The werewolf pleaded and Tsuna sighed. Then he realized something, summoning insignia's have to be made by the person right? Tsuna chased after Reborn.

"Reborn-sensei, how am I supposed to help him!" Reborn sighed and used his telepathic link he hooked up with Tsuna. Yelling in hallways is below someone like Reborn. _Kiss him you damn idiot, and hurry up you're getting left behind. _The young mages face turned bright red as the incantations and procedures were revealed. He nervously entered the room and closed the door.

"Tsu-chan what-" Tsuna kissed Ryohei as a magic cirle fromed around the two. Ryohei was stunned when Tsuna backed away.

"Release the summon within this person, Open kuchiyose contract." Tsuna jumped out of the circle and a large Kangaroo jumped out. Tsuna was nervously fiddling with his feet and Ryohei grabbed onto the summoning and it roared(What the fuck kind of sounds do Kangaroo's make?). Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's hand and the two were being carried to the training grounds. Ryohei was kissing Tsuna's face and the young mage regretted making that contract. The two landed and the partners were decided.

"Ryohei and Tsuna vs. Xanxus and Chrome, Yamamoto and Kyoko vs. Haru and Naito." Haru sweat dropped and the groups faced off against eachother.

"R-Reborn Sensei I can't hurt Xanxus nor can I hurt Chrome." Tsuna said and Xanxus threw a rock at his head. Ryohei got pissed and Tsuna's eyes turned to that weird dcolor again. He charged at Xanxus and Chrome set up a small trap to stop him, which was repelled by Tsuna's barrier. Tsuna turned and trapped Chrome in a earth tomb with her head sticking out.

"Natsu." The small lion appeared and Xanxus dodged Tsuna's arsenal of attacks. The large liger appeared and roared, a small area in front of them was turning to stone. Natus roared and the life was being brought back. Tsuna aimed a kick for Xanxus's head but the older male blocked it with his guns.

"Light arrows." Xanxus was hit by surprise and the battle finished. Ryohei was working to get Chrome out and the class clapped. Tsuna turned back to normal and Xanxus seemed a little ticked off.

"Can't you even land a hit on Tsuna Xanxus." Reborn taunted and shot a random bullet. It impacted halfway to Xanxus with one of his bullets. Xanxus sneered and fell asleep in his small crater that Tsuna had thrown him into.

"Class you are excused for the day. TSuna, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto and Ryohei you all stay here." The class left and said people stayed put. "I have an investigation for you all."

"Let me guess a recon mission." Reborn smirked at the comment Xanxus gave him.

"Why yes and all of you are being sent tomorrow morning. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Xanxus you guys are working as the janitors while the rest are going to school." Reborn was about to leave when he smiled evily. "Oh did I mention this was an all girls school, have fun Tsuna." Said boy grew stiff and the three girls giggled. While the three boys all turned red, Xanxus barely turned slight pink.

(The next day.)

Tsuna was staring at the ground and walked with the three girls to their new school. He was woken up at 5:00 for all his daily necessaties as a girl. Haru straightened his hair so it fell down in front of his face, Haru picked out some clothes that made Tsuna look like he wasn't completely flat and Chrome picked out some accessories. Tsuna ended up wearing the frilly school girls outfit with his pale legs showing. The socks he wore barely past his knees and the hairpins in his hair were black and one had a heart eyed skull on it, courtesy of Chrome. Tsuna was emberassed when Yamamoto woke up to see him like that so he ran down to the living room quickly, ate breakfast then left. Yamamoto was following behind the group and footsteps were heard.

"TSUUUNAAA!" Ryohei was heard and Tsuna turned around. He was taclked by both Yamamoto and Ryohei and the two hugged him tightly. "You're so cute right now Tsunaaaa~" Ryohei said and Yamamoto laughed. He helped both boys up and put an arm around Tsuna's waist.

"You're too cute right now Tsuna." Yamamoto nipped at Tsuna's ear and the three other girls turned red at the sight. Xanxus was seen in the small mages line of vision and he teleported everyone to the school.

They appeared in a couple of trees so no one was seen and walked in throught the attendance office.

"U-um excuse me we're the, um, new students from Namimori." Tsuna introduced and fidgeted a little. Yamamoto walked up and waved to the women wearing oto much blue eye make-up and smiled.

"We're also the new janitors." The three older looking teenagers waved and the lady wrote down something. This lady wore her hair in a bun and a pink dress. She had WAY too much blue eye shadow and red lip stick on so she looked like one of those drag queen costumes people wear on Halloween.

"Here are your schedules, you janitors can leave and clean up the mess in the 2nd floor bathrooms." Yamamoto sweat dropped and the four girls left for class. They entered a room that was very neat and well organized. Tsuna sighed as he looked at the room full of girls staring at the group.

_Tenna-baachan couldn't you have used an illusion?_

**Sorry Tsu-chan this is also a school for mages and you would've been noticed. Besides you are very beautiful.**

_I really don't want to hear that from you as I am dressed like this._

TBC~~

Haha sorry everyone for the long ass wait but I finally updated ooooh and I started two other stories so look forward to those as well. Also I'm hand writing a story but that can't be seen on here so disregard that comment haha.


	15. Reiri

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

O and this is mostly from Tsuna's POV so when I refer to "I" I mean him

(Inside the classroom.)

Tsuna stood in the front with his knees nearly touching and was shaking a lot. Kyoko and Haru went to the teacher to tell her about the four transfer students and the teacher smiled. Chrome gave her usual blank stare towards the class and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Chrome Dokuro and I am an illusionist." She looked up to the class and they waited for Haru and Kyoko to come up. Both Kyoko and Haru bowed to the class and they showed identical smiles.

"My name is Kyoko Sasagawa and I am a knight."

"My name is Haru Miura and I am also a knight." Tsuna was last and was still shaking a lot. Inside his mind the three personas sighed. Tenna was looking worried and allowed this one time where Tsuna is given assistance from his guardians. Tsuna's eye's turned orange and he bowed politely.

"Hello my name is y-, I mean Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'd prefer to be called Tsuna and I am a mage." Tsuna's eyes turned back to normal and the class greeted the group. Tsuna thanked Tenna and waited patiently to find a seat. The professor separated the four and to Tsuna's dismay sat him next to a short black haired girl who reminded him a lot of Yamamoto. She had light brown eyes and she smiled towards Tsuna.

"Hi I'm Henshin Hana, most people call me Hana so don't let it being my first name stop you." She greeted and Tsuna nervously smiled back.

"H-Hi I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna." The small quivering boy/girl said. Hana smiled and pulled her into her abnormally large chest. Tsuna, being used to being hugged only by his guardians, turned even redder when his face was in the girl's chest. She giggled a little and ruffled his hair a little, much like her male counterpart.

"Haha, maa~ maa~ totemo kawaii." She said and Tsuna got out of her grip and tried taking notes on what the teacher was saying. The class was a bore for the small mage so he tried to work his telepathy with Yamamoto.

_Yamamoto-san this sucks, how's it going on your end?_ Yamamoto widened his eyes when Tsuna's thoughts were heard in his head and leaned on his mop for a little while. Xanxus stared intently at the black haired boy and Ryohei did the same. Yamamoto had closed his eyes and put his astral body into Tsuna's mind.

On Tsuna's end it was like Yamamoto was there in his head. So Tsuna closed his eyes and appeared to be asleep to everyone on the outside of his mind, while on the inside Tsuna was having a conversation with his rain guardian. Tsuna was smiling inside his mind when he formed two chairs for the two to sit and relax in. What seemed to be hours of talking between the two was actually only a couple of minutes on the outside. Yamamoto smiled and moved over to Tsuna's chair. He loomed over the small boy and moved in for his kiss. He picked the smaller boy up and moved around so that he sat on his lap. Yamamoto pulled away and smiled to his red faced lover-to-be. He pulled him in for another kiss and pulled their chests together. Tsuna pulled away and a shot was seen entering the leathery head rest near Yamamoto's head. Xanxus came up out of nowhere and glared at the two teenagers. Tsuna turned bright red and Yamamoto set him down on the side of the chair.

"Get out now." Xanxus commanded and readied his guns; Yamamoto shook his head and summoned his sword. The two charged at each other and metal clashing was heard in the small mage's head and he stared at the two fighting. Tsuna was becoming agitated and his aura fluxuated oddly.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" The two were repelled out and were snapped awake instantly. Tsuna opened his eyes a little irritated but quickly got control over his temper and the bell rang a little while after his fit of rage. Tsuna began to leave when Hana grabbed his pale skinned arm with her tanner one.

"Tsuna-chan, come eat with me I have a big enough lunch for the both of us." She smiled and Tsuna looked towards Kyoko and the others. Chrome was gone in an instant and the other two giggled at the sight. Tsuna looked towards the pleading eyes of the girl and nodded his/ her approval. The girl jumped and pulled Tsuna into her chest again. Smiling deviously she felt Tsuna's chest and commented on how he/she reacted.

"Wow you're pretty flat aren't you, well it doesn't matter. I like my subs to be a little flat." She licked his ear and the boy jumped out of the girls grip. His was red and he looked at the facial expression the girl had on, which was the same one Yamamoto gave Tsuna just a little while ago in his head. Nevertheless Tsuna was being dragged to the cafeteria against his will and noticed the three guardians cleaning.

Yamamoto stared at the girl holding the small mages hand while running through the hall. In the three guardians minds they all thought one thing; "FUCKING HOT!" Tsuna was being pulled by another girl and his shirt was riding up slightly and his skirt was riding up to show his white lace panties. The three were pissed that someone else was dragging their Tsuna around, but the sexy picture it created overpowered those thoughts.

Tsuna sat at one of the cafeteria tables Hana was asked to sit with, surprisingly this girl was really popular. She chose to sit next to a girl whose hair seemed to be a darker shade of purple and wore a black jacket over her uniform. Her eyes were red and it seemed like she had an elongated canine. To the right of that girl sat a grey haired girl with bright yellow eyes and cat ears. _These two are like girl versions of Ryohei and Xanxus. _Tsuna inwardly sighed and waved to the two.

"H-Hi my name is Tsuna, its nice meeting you." The cat girl's eyes widened and she purred when Tsuna had begun to bow. The Xanxus look-a-like grunted and her chest seemed to blow up a little.

"I'm Miaansu, it could be better."

"I'm Shiori, nice to meetcha TO THE MAX!" Tsuna sighed at the three completely identical girl copies of the perverts chasing him and smiled to the three. He pulled out his lunch and began snacking on his food, with Shiori glaring at the small framed girl/boy. She handed him her lunch and glared with the cat like eyes.

"You're too skinny little one you should have my lunch." The box was filled with different types of fish and Tsuna pushed it back to the girl.

"I'm sorry Shiori but, I can't take this. Thank you for caring but I eat enough." Tsuna tilted his head and someone falling over was heard outside of the doors. Tsuna shrugged it off and Miaansu looked at the boy strangely. Tsuna felt like daggers were being glared at him, but shrugged that off as well.

On the other side of the metal doors leading to the cafeteria Xanxus was giving the strongest death glare he could from where he was standing. Ryohei had fallen over when Tsuna was acting all cute around the cat-bitch, as labeled by the three janitors, and not wanting to stay with the three of them. Yamamoto looked at the girl who resembled himself and used his own type of way of getting Tsuna's attention inconspicuously. Yamamoto used what little knowledge of telepathy he had to knock over one of the biggest and scariest girls down in front of Tsuna and having her spill all her food on the boy. In Yamamoto's head this was going to cause Tsuna a little embarrassment but Yamamoto needed the attention, badly. With that done Yamamoto ran into the cafeteria upon hearing the Tsuna shriek and his face turned red at the sight.

To the group of girls inside the cafeteria it was, in a way, normal for a girl's body to be showing when their white shirts got wet. To Yamamoto it was like Tsuna begging to take him right there on the floor. Hana was frantically trying to wipe the small mage off and Yamamoto extended a hand towards the smaller boy. Yamamoto looked like eye candy for the all the other girls, and Tsuna was the cute innocent envy of the entire cafeteria. Tsuna brought his hand out and Yamamoto led him out leaving Shiori and Miaansu yelling at the apologetic girl. Hana stared at the backs of the two that just left and looked confused. She followed behind and watched where the two went after they left.

Yamamoto led Tsuna into an abandoned corridor and kissed the boy while Xanxus and Ryohei moved their hands along Tsuna's legs. The small boy moaned and Yamamoto removed his lips.

"This is the only time I don't mind them touching you, sorry Tsuna you just look to tempting right now. We just needed a little taste." Tsuna was bright red and quickly becoming aroused. The trio heard footsteps and pulled themselves off of the small girl. Hana came out and held out an extra uniform for Tsuna to wear. She looked at Tsuna's red face and walked over to show him to the bathrooms.

"Wow Tsuna, it seems like you got some man candy back there. Don't worry I won't tell head master I'm not that kind of person." She said as she threw Tsuna and the clothes into the girl's bathroom. She stood outside and whistled to herself. Tsuna quickly changed and noticed that the skirt was too big so he held it up and came out of the bathroom.

"U-Um Hana, do u have a belt I could use?" The small mage asked nervously and in came an orange and black belt. Tsuna quickly put it on and came out while playing at the straightened hair nervously. Hana smiled and the bell ending lunch rang. The black haired girl led the boy towards the silver doors and Tsuna was clutching onto his bag nervously.

"C'mon Tsuna it's time for P.E. and I wanna see you strip!" Hana said and ran towards the softball field. Tsuna was bright red when he closed his eyes to try to get Yamamoto's and Xanxus's mental link. Unable to find it he opened his eyes again and sat down on a bench. Hana had already taken off her shirt and put on the plain white one.

"H-Hana, um, I think I'm going to sit today out…"

"Haha, sorry Tsu-chan you don't have a choice. Besides," The black haired girl had put touched her forehead to the boy's and smiled. "You feel fine to me." She smiled when she saw how red Tsuna's face had become. Panic began to set when Hana had taken off her skirt and was wearing the underwear all students had been required to wear under the skirt. It was a relatively plain polyester, blue small panty that was only three inches down your leg. Tsuna ran for the bathrooms and changed quickly making sure to not tuck in his shirt and show his…. man parts. Hana whistled in response and the coach had appeared. It was a relatively young looking woman with hair reaching down half her back and wore a black uniform. Her skirt also reached down past her calf and she looked towards the boy with red eyes.

"Well, well it seems we have a new little lion in our midst. Everyone we're playing telepathic dodge ball today, Hana you seem to know this girl so you can be on her team. Anyone else, no, okay then since we have a class of 25 it'll be 23 to 2, how fun." Her eyes circled with black and Tsuna's eyes turned white for a second then back to brown. Hana scratched her face nervously and laughed quietly.

"S-sorry Tsu-chan I'm probably the worst at telepathy so you might get hit." She said and Tsuna's eyes turned bright orange and he smiled childishly.

"Don't worry Hana-chan, just leave everything to me, ME! I can handle it I promise." Tsuna said while winking one orange and putting a peace sign on his forehead. His eyes turned back to normal and he mentally cursed at Hogo. Hana laughed awkwardly and the two went on the other side while a smug blonde haired girl laughed oddly.

"Ohohoho, this is going to be so is easy so long as Hana is there." Hana dropped her head slightly and Tsuna puffed his chest out.

"H-Hey you big lemon head, cut it out." The veins on the girls head popped out and she brought her hand up.

"L-Lemon head am I?" The teacher blew her whistle and all the balls went for Tsuna and Hana. Hana turned around and tried to dodge but all the balls had stopped when Tsuna brought his hands up. With a flick of the small boy's wrist all the balls went to hit all the girls behind the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna yelled from across the line and a ball went for his head. It stopped on the mage's automatic barrier and the girl's eyes widened. Tsuna's eyes turned white and wind surrounded the red ball of, soon to be, pain. With a snap all the balls surrounded the two and went straight for the blonde. She tried to run and catch them but Tsuna had already taken care of her.

Hana was staring wide eyed at the small mage who just tilted his head and smiled. The teacher clapped and seemed to be radiating a deadly aura around her. The gym was filled with moans of pain and Tsuna had quickly rushed to their sides. Telepathically moving all the bodies together he then set up a black drawn circle. With a small incantation and a few hand signs a blue barrier had erected from the ground.

"I-I'm sorry sensei, if the barrier is in the way then I can just move it."

"Oh no, call me Reiri little one. This isn't a problem for today but I want Hana to run a few laps around the field." Hana nodded and dashed off quickly smiling to Tsuna as she left. "Tsuna, how do you feel about me being your master?" Reiri said as her eyes suddenly shone bright red and the black lines surrounded her pupils. Tsuna's eyes widened and he jumped back looking away. The P.E teacher smile and two fangs grew from her mouth.

"Y-You're the vampire aren't you?" Tsuna asked shakily and the black haired girl laughed smugly. Tsuna's eyes shone white and the three guardians were locked away in his mind. "Release the puppets you have, now." Tsuna said sternly and strings shot out of her hand towards the girls in the barrier. The barrier had broken and the girls rose up levitating in the air. Their eyes had no pupils and they brought up weapons and aimed them at Tsuna. He deflected them and teleported behind a group of them, quickly knocking them out. The same went for all the girls, Tsuna and the vampire were about to face off.

"TSUNA!" Hana yelled and aimed a punch for her teacher's head, which she grabbed and held a hand to her throat.

"Let her go Reiri."

"Hmm~ Nah I think I'd rather kill her then do something so boring." She said and tightened her hand around Hana's neck.

"Wait, fine I give up I'll become your slave." Tsuna said looking down and dropped his arms to the side. The boy screamed and Hana tried to attack again. Tsuna quickly teleported her to the cafeteria; where Tsuna's guardians were cleaning. Their eyes widened suddenly widened at the girl and she slammed her fists on the floor. Yamamoto rushed over and tried to grab her when she materialized a sword and threatened him with a quick slash. She plunged her sword into the ground and her water aura flared.

"DAMNIT, why, WHY, couldn't I save her?" She screamed angrily and Yamamoto put his calming aura around her.

"Calm down, and about this person please tell me it wasn't Tsuna." Yamamoto pleaded and the girl ground her teeth as the other two janitors angrily ran to the girl. Yamamoto's face turned serious and he closed his eyes. He tried to set up the telepathy between the small boy but, it didn't work.

"Where is he?" Xanxus asked and the girl called her two friends first. She wept on the phone and the three teenagers looked confused. The roof to the cafeteria came crumbling down and Miaansu held up a cross bow attached to her arm. Gracefully landing next to her was Shiori and half her arms were covered in fur and her paws came out at the ends where her hands should be. Each had a red band on their arm with similar kanji and Hana put hers on her right arm as well.

"Funsai Sakura Disciplinary Committee. Ready to get back one of our students." Ryohei summoned his Kanagaroo and Yamamoto summoned his dog and bird. Xanxus shot the ground and his liger came out. The six used their shunpo's to go to the softball fields and kicked all the doors open. Finally getting to the last door Ryohei punched it so hard it flew out of its sockets.

Once outside, the group was able to spot the brown mess of hair who was their friend. He was wearing a black Lolita dress with a red corsette above his left eye. Reiri was standing in front of his licking her lips. She brought her hand up and Tsuna kneeled on one knee.

"Kill them Tsuna." With that Tsuna had disappeared and Xanxus had gotten kicked towards the fences outside of the dugout. He flipped in mid air and aimed a shot at the vampire girl. Tsuna kicked Xanxus's guns up and was about to punch Xanxus when Ryohei grabbed him from behind. He put him in a head lock so that the small boy wouldn't move.

"Tsu-chan, what are you doing stoooo~" Before Ryohei could finish he was being lifted from behind and was throw into the ground. Yamamoto stepped in and tried to slash at Tsuna but, had failed when Tsuna grabbed him and threw him into the air. Yamamoto had grabbed Tsuna's shirt just in time to set up a 100% rain aura barrier. Tsuna's body twitched oddly and Yamamoto held the barrier as long as he could in the air. Reiri had just appeared next to Yamamoto and kicked him down to the ground.

"Sorry no time left, Tsuna kill them." Tsuna brought his hands up and a black cloud like aura surrounded his hands.

"Black roulette." The black clouds had solidified into a few spikes and Tsuna slowly brought his hands down. Tsuna stopped and began shaking oddly. Reiri sneered when the attack went straight for her. Tsuna turned away from the group and tried attacking the vampire again. With a flick of Reiri's wrist Tsuna was wrapped in invisible wires. "R-Run, everyone please. GAHHH!" With that Tsuna's black wings appeared and his aura had completely changed.

"Neee~ Yamamoto-kun let's play a game." Tsuna said with his widened and pupil less. He cracked a wicked smile and his nails suddenly sharpened. Tsuna was crying and laughed evilly before he disappeared.

TBC~

Haha sorry everyone I just got off of being grounded and yeah it took a little while to write. AAAAAAAnyway hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.


	16. Three choices

Disclaimer: I own no magic spells or weapons or characters or the school or the anime so yeeea enjoy. O and for those of you who are thinking 'wow this reminds me of shugo chara. Yes, I got the idea of the chibi Tsuna's from that.

Tsuna appeared in front of Yamamoto and brought his hand back. Ryohei came up under him and punched him quickly. Ryohei watched as Tsuna went flying into the fence and he yelled his apology. Once Tsuna got up he cracked his neck and kicked off the fence. He went flying for the two and Xanxus tried to shoot at him. In mid air Tsuna disappeared and appeared behind Xanxus.

"Nee~, Xanxus-kun I wanna play some more." Tsuna said as he twisted Xanxus's arm back. A crack was heard and Xanxus was thrown into Yamamoto and Ryohei. He collided with the two and stood up to look at the boy.

His whole presence changed by now. His eyes were in a crazed state and his tears continued to flow. He smiled evilly and his hair was black just like his wing. His eyes were the red color of Reiri's and his hands had claws on them. Xanxus tried to grip his gun but, Tsuna had broken his wrists and he sneered angrily.

"Tch, Tsuna sure has changed. Yamamoto, Ryohei this isn't the old Tsuna anymore, you guys need to take him out before he can get outta here." Xanxus said and the two stared at Xanxus as he set up an orange colored flame field around himself.

"Hana, Miaansu, go after the vampire while they're distracted. Me, the wolf and that other guy'll try and stall Tsuna." Shiori commanded and the two nodded. They readied their weapons and charged after the vampire. Miaansu shot her bolts at the vampire and Shiori sent a blue shockwave after it. The vampire yawned and the objects went right through her.

"Hohoho, you are foolish humans! The only things that can hit me are light attacks, and the only one who knew any in your group was the princess over there." She pointed Tsuna as a while light had scratched her arm. Haru came up in front of Xanxus and Kyoko wrapped her Nanchaku around Tsuna. Yamamoto and Ryohei stared as he Girls seemed to be handling the situation better then the boy's guardians.

"Onii-san, c'mon Haru, Chrome and I will go after the vampire just stall Tsuna." Haru and Kyoko jumped into the air and Chrome floated behind them. She was surrounded by a white light and grabbed her trident tightly. Tsuna launched for Shiori and kicked her into the nearby fence. A loud pang was heard on impact and Shiori hissed angrily. She was about to attack when Ryohei appeared in front to stop her.

"Tsuna is my mate not yours. Call back your friends, Takeshi and I will hold off Tsuna." Ryohei said as he moved to attack Tsuna. The evil mage dodged and the two were trading blows quickly. Tsuna pulled his fist back and it was surrounded with a black aura. Ryohei noticed and quickly jumped out of the way. Tsuna's fist impacted with the ground and black shadows shot out of the earth.

"Shadow impact." Tsuna said as the shadows went for the three fighting girls from Namimori. The three girls for the other school waited on the side with Xanxus and the bat like man smiled.

"Dang, we're getting creamed; well I guess I can fight with one hand no big deal." He said allowed and Hana grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him.

"Stop, you'll only get in the way if you fight like that." Xanxus pulled his good arm away and pulled out one of his to guns.

"Well, won't matter since once Tsuna turns back he owes me big time." Xanxus said that and left for the battlefield. He held up his gun and a 'focused shot' came out of it and went straight for Tsuna's stomach. The boy was hit by surprise and was sent a few meters back. Xanxus came up above him and tried to kick him but Tsuna was ready this time. He caught the leg aimed for his head and threw the injured Xanxus into the ground creating a large crater. Before Tsuna could strike the broken man again Yamamoto came by and kicked him to the side.

Chrome and Kyoko were striking quickly at the vampire who was evading pretty well. She would however, constantly be caught off guard by Haru's pinwheels and receive some damage to her body. When she finally got irritated she turned into bats and circled around Kyoko. The bats turned back into Reiri and she threw Kyoko into the ground.

Ryohei turned for a second to look at his sister and Tsuna appeared in front of him. Smiling evilly he punched Ryohei in the face. The boxer was sent flying back a few feet and rubbed his now red cheek. He pulled back his fist for a long range attack when Tsuna charged at him quickly. Without thinking Ryohei focused all his energy not his punch and their punches met at the same time.

"Maximum Cannon."

"Shadow force." When the two punches collided the magic power from both made a huge explosion. Ryohei was thrown back and Tsuna was standing there with a slightly burned hand, Yamamoto stood alone as he readied his sword. He launched at Tsuna and was trading blows with his old friend.

"Nee~, Yamamoto-kun are you really gonna hurt me." Tsuna taunted and Yamamoto slashed at Tsuna. He dodged and laughed maniacally. His black wings flapped and he was tilting his head.

"Omoshiroi." Tsuna said as he and Yamamoto began fighting again.

"Kyoko-Chan!" Haru yelled and a purple mist aura shot up from where Kyoko had landed. Kyoko now had white and orange wolf ears and a yellow tail. She growled and jumped up towards the vampire. She scratched at her and she would dematerialize to avoid the physical attacks.

"Ohohoho, didn't I tell you fools al-" She was cut off when Chrome's trident was stabbed through her stomach and she coughed up blood.

"Only light magic can hurt you." Chrome said and pulled her trident out and started a chant. "Demon of hell's world return to the world where you deserve to reside and leave no trace behind. Banishment." Chrome said and Reiri was glowing with a red light. She screamed in terror as she slowly disappeared from the presence of the girls.

Tsuna stopped when he was above Yamamoto and his clothes turned white. His wings disappeared and he began swaying awkwardly. Yamamoto caught the boy before he could fall and sighed in relief. Tsuna was knocked out and he baseball player pulled out his cell phone.

"Reborn, mission completed. Transport us back we need to be healed." Yamamoto closed the phone as the three girls stood up. They turned away as the 7 were surrounded in a red light and were transported away.

The students from Namimori appeared inside of Reborn's classroom and Kyoko quickly ran out of the classroom. Haru went to stop her and Chrome stayed behind, trying to catch her breath. Yuni and Reborn came from behind the teacher's desk and the girl quickly ran to Tsuna's side, completely ignoring the broken figure known as Xanxus. She quickly set up a healing circle around Tsuna, Yamamoto ad Ryohei and looked at Xanxus. She extended the range and now the whole classroom was inside of the curing circle. Ryohei stood up after a while and walked over to Chrome. Chrome was staring outside looking for Kyoko when Ryohei put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyoko is a werewolf too ya know. She is a mist flame to the EXTREME and doesn't like her werewolf appearance. She's afraid you know, she only ever turns off the illusion when she's protecting the important people to her. You're one of them, to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said and Chrome turned red at the comment.

Tsuna woke up from his exhausted state and looked up. He saw Yamamoto's face and noticed how adult like the boy looked. He continued to stare until Yamamoto looked down at Tsuna. The brunette quickly got up from his resting place, on Yamamoto's lap, and turned red

"Ah, Tsu-chan, you're awake. Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna nodded. Yuni continued her circle and Tsuna looked towards Ryohei and Chrome then to Xanxus. His eyes widened at the sight of the black haired students hands wrapped p in bloodied bandages and he hastily went to his side.

"X-Xanxus-kun, d-did I do that?" Tsuna asked watery eyed and his voice began o shake. Xanxus nodded and the Tsuna launched himself onto Xanxus's lap. Yamamoto didn't say anything and Ryohei didn't notice so Xanxus smiled at the boy. He petted his hair with his good hand and Tsuna began crying into his chest.

"Oi, stop it right now you damn brat. I hate seeing you cry." Xanxus said and Tsuna looked up at the man's face and sniffled a little.

"But your hands are-"

"Going to heal in about a week. You just have to come over everyday to heal me." Xanxus said and Ryohei's ears twitched at the comment. He turned around and saw Tsuna and his answer. Ryohei rushed over and picked Tsuna off of the man and glared.

"You will not be having Tsuna over everyday for a week. I forbid him to do that, to the EXTREME!" The two began to argue and Yamamoto stepped in between the two.

"Too bad you guys, I have a baseball game this week so he's coming to watch me, right Tsuna?"

"No way, he's going to spend the week with me, to the EXTREME!"

"Tch, hello, my hands are broken. A little bit more important you fucking idiots." The three argued back and Tsuna began to panic. Reborn shot in the air and everyone in the room looked at him.

"Tsuna, you're going to have to decide; Yamamoto, Xanxus or Ryohei pick one."

(This is where three different stories are picked. Since this is Yamamoto/Tsuna story this'll be his pick.)

"W-Well, um, I guess Yamamoto-kun, cause, um I do owe him and everything." Tsuna trailed off and the other two looked surprised.

"Haha, alright a date with Tsuna how cool." Yamamoto said and went to grab Tsuna from the other two. Ryohei and Xanxus stared shocked and Yuni went to heal Xanxus's hands. The baseball player left through the window with the mage following close behind.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun isn't this dangerous!" Tsuna telepathically held the two up and Yamamoto kissed is cheek. This caused the boy's concentration to alter and the two began to shake in mid air. Yamamoto laughed and landed at the baseball fields. A few kids were practicing and Yamamoto ran into a room near the dugouts. He pulled Tsuna in and kissed him quickly. The boy turned red as Yamamoto left to get his equipment, as he returned he kissed Tsuna again.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun, isn't that enough?" The black haired boy shook his head and grabbed Tsuna's hand. He led him to the bleachers and sat Tsuna down.

"Here, just watch for now. Sorry if it gets boring you can just walk around, just don't go too far." Yamamoto said as he stepped up to bat and the pitcher threw the ball. Tsuna watched as Yamamoto's muscles flexed through the shirt he was wearing and how fluid the swing looked. Once the ball had hit the bat it went flying to the outfield and Tsuna looked with amazement.

The process continued as Tsuna watched until he felt an odd aura come near the field. He looked around and saw the point of what looked like a gun aimed for the players. With a popping noise Tsuna teleported and kicked the gun out of the intruders hand. A girl wearing a green school uniform staggered on the branch and threw a smoke bomb to try and escape. Tsuna decided to let her go and teleported back to his seat as if nothing had happened.

After another 30 minutes the pitcher finally fell to the ground exhausted and Yamamoto laughed cheerily. He walked over to Tsuna and held his hand to pull him up.

"C'mon Tsuna Nana-san is probably waiting for us." Tsuna nodded and with another pop the two had made it to their shared house. Lancia came to the door and glared at Yamamoto.

"Why are you holding his hands?"

"Cause me and Tsuna are going out." Tsuna turned red and shook his head swiftly.

"W-We aren't going out. Yamamoto-kun I just agreed to spend the week with you." Lancia stared wide eyed and seemed to freeze in the doorway. He was whispering something about his little Tsuna getting his first date and fell onto the floor.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun see what you did, I think you broke nii-san." He continued to twitch and Yamamoto walked over the body.

"Maa Maa~, He's fine Tsuna see he's twitching." He smiled and pulled Tsuna over the twitching body and led him into the kitchen. Nana was washing dishes and turned around to see her son holding Yamamoto's hand.

"Ara, there you two go again, haha maybe I should just tie you together you two are inseparable." Nana sad and Tsuna sweat dropped at his mother. Yamamoto smiled and laughed while Tsuna slumped in his arms.

"So Nana, what are we having today?"

"Well, you have a baseball game tomorrow so I made udon noodles for everyone." She brought out a big brown bowl and Yamamoto smiled. He put an arm around Tsuna's shoulder and kissed him one last time before the group began to eat.

After dinner Lancia came up to Yamamoto and knocked him out. Tsuna was worried at first but Lancia just put a hand up to stop the mage

"I only knocked him out because of the last time you two had to take a bath together." The memory floated into Tsuna's head and his eyes widened.

"N-Nii-san I remember that happening."

"That's great whoop-die-doo-, wait what, you remember that?" Tsuna nodded furiously and Lancia grabbed him by the shoulders. "What else do you remember?" Tsuna closed his eyes and opened them quickly.

"I-I remember getting attacked by Gokudera, then fighting with Byakuran. The farthest I can remember though is up to when we were at the water park, after I saw Yamamoto hurt everything is a blur."

"Can you remember what happened in the past couple of days?" Tsuna responded with a nod and Lancia smiled. "That's great Tsuna, you're back to normal finally." The older man hugged Tsuna and the boy smiled happily.

Once Tsuna finished his bath he went to go wake up Yamamoto. He used a water spell and the water soaked the teens face. Yamamoto woke up and sat up quickly looking at Tsuna.

"Aww, I wanted to shower with you again." Yamamoto complained and Tsuna giggled. He leaned into Yamamoto's ear and the black haired boy stiffened.

"I remember what happened then you know. I remember being dressed as a girl, and you getting hurt. So next time you try and do something like that again," Tsuna tightened his grip on Yamamoto's shoulder and the boy shuddered. "I'll rip your balls off and feed them to Lambo, okay?" The aura from earlier was felt around the house and Tsuna's eyes had turned red. Yamamoto looked back and saw the menacing figure above him and laughed nervously.

"Maa, maa~, I got it Tsuna. Don't worry I won't get hurt anymore." Tsuna's eyes turned back to normal and he smiled back at Yamamoto.

"Now, go and a bath you smell." Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna went to his room. Before Tsuna could walk up the stairs Yamamoto nuzzled his face in the crook of Tsuna's neck. Tsuna turned red and Yamamoto lightly licked Tsuna's neck.

"Aishiteru, Aibou." With that Yamamoto left to take his bath and Tsuna ran up to his room. He sat on his bed and looked around the room. The memories flowed into his mind of all the happy times he had with Yamamoto in the room as kids. A maniacal laughter was heard and Tsuna looked around, already in a fighting stance.

"Calm down you little pussy; I'm right in front of you." A black haired persona came up in front of Tsuna and kicked his nose. This persona had black devil wings and was wearing the black Lolita dress from Reiri.

"I'm Tsumi, nice to finally be out of that damn hell." The clone said and cracked his neck in irritation. He glared with sharp red eyes and flew in front of Tsuna's face. He examined it and grunted in anger.

"Gosh! You have such a girly face how can you be a strong mage. Strong enough to overpower my influence, tch, idiots." The last sentence was said under his breath and Tsuna pinched the black wings together. The small person yelled in pain and Tsuna continued to stare at the little person as it began to squirm around in his fingers.

"Ow, damnit let go you stupid brat!" It struggled and Tsuna let it go. It floated away from Tsuna and glared.

"So, how were you born anyway?" Tsuna questioned and the fairy looked confused then smirked at the boy.

"Ever wonder where all those pent up emotions o your go?" Tsuna shook his head and the fairy pointed to him. "It goes to me and I take all those petty little feelings of yours and get stronger." He enlarged and unlike the others, was nothing like Tsuna in appearance. Once enlarged his dress changed into a tight black tank top and was wrapped in several belts. His pants were black as well and chains were hanging out of the pockets. His canines grew out of his moth and his eyes glowed bright red.

"Thanks to that vampire chick, I could finally come out. Unlike the other three I don't represent Tenna, I am you." Tsuna tilted his head and looked confused at the boy.

"How we don't even look alike, I mean aren't you supposed to look like me?"

"Tch hell no, if I looked like you I woulda killed myself before I coulda even came outta there. Tch I don' like being cute I'm a man." The clone taunted and Tsuna caught hold of only one word in that whole sentence.

"Did you just say I was cute?"

TBC~~~~~

Bwahahaha evil cut off, that's cause NO ONE IS REVIEWING ANYMORE! Review or suffer more monstrous cliffhangers haha.


End file.
